Once Upon A Time
by SS Guild
Summary: -Summary Coming Soon!
1. Intro ~ Disclaimer

****

S@S "_Once Upon A Time ..._ **"**

Info Page ~

~ This story is by the S@S guilds each part is under a separate copyright of that person all tied together in one story. All rights are reserved for ALL characters in the story for there respected creators. You can NOT use, borrow, or take any part or character of this story to use of your own will without the Authors' consent and permission.

****

Guild Info and URLs ~

****

~ The S@S guild is called "Sons of Serena" is a a guild in the game Ultima Online it base shard (server) is Grate Lakes.

Forum URL= http://pub41.ezboard.com/bsonsofserena53643

Webpage URL= -under construction-

OSI guild page URL= -blank-

Please Review this story the authors have worked hard on it and deserve your input.

__

-JDC

Viper


	2. Chapter 1 page 1/5

Once Upon A Time ... (S@S Interactive)

Chapter 1 ~ Page 1 of 5

Ladi Serena
It was a dark, damp rainy night, Serena squinted her eyes against the onslaught, trying to see what lay before her. Guided only by the pale illumination of the small lantern she held before her. Peering into the trees around her, all she could see was the eerie glow from the eyes of some nearby mongbats. Though mongbats were nothing to fear, twas the unknown ahead that had her a little shaken, as she must now stray from the poorly paved road and journey into the dark forest. Tossing her rain soaked hair back over her shoulder, she glanced back toward the road, then into the forest yet again.. debating. She knew she was being foolish. Why had she not told anyone of her quest? Cerwidan would surely have her head if she didn't manage to lose it in the meantime. After all, she knew the Knights and Soldiers of her army would gladly have accompanied her and lay down their life for her had the need arose, but she had promised herself not to put her beloved friends in danger. As she took the first few steps into the forest, she put out the lantern and the precious little guidance that it allowed her, so that she could wield her axe and be ready for the worst. Not even a quarter mile into the forest, she heard footsteps, and .. voices? No, surely not. "yes, there it is again" she said to herself.. and she heard the footsteps stop again. Quietly, she lay herself down in the mud, straining to hear or see anything that shouldn't be there. At first thought, she was sure it was an errant lich that had smelled her human scent, but she was all too familiar with the blood curdlin laugh that a lich made while pursuing his prey.... She heard her name carried on the wind and that is when she knew.. She should never have thought that her absence would go unnoticed, or that she could put herself in that position without someone coming after her to ensure her safety... Relaxing a little, and trying to gain her compusure, she pulled herself up out of the thick mud, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She never had been one to care much about her appearance, so it didnt' really bother her, she was not your average "lady". She prepared herself to give a scolding tongue lashing to the one that dared to follow her, but inside was secretely very thankful for the company, ... Slowly, a lantern came into view, and she heard her name called... "who is there?" she called out..............  
  
  
*out of character* Okay.. since everyone is kind of new at this.. Here, you will start your own post and incorporate your character into the story... You may also incorporate other characters, but you should control your own character for the most part.... Your imagination is the only limitation.... Do you talk her out of going? Where is she going? what is she doing? Why all the secrets? well.. click reply and let's find out.

Momma Sin
" 'Tis only I, Momma Sin, Milady. And you have led me a merry chase. Why are you out on such a night as this? And without an escort? You have been very secretive lately and the guildmembers are quite worried about you"   
The lady in the gold armour answered in a firm voice, although she was quaking inside. This lovely woman who feared none was looking quite shaken as she pulled herself out of the mud.   
"What can possibly going on?" Momma Sin thought to herself. 

Ladi Serena
"Oh, Mama... I... I... I was just... it's a lovely evening and I thought it an opportune time to take a stroll... that's all" Serena tried to compose herself as she stuttered. Mama Sin was having none of it. She quietly pointed out that it is raining like mad, and a storm was brewing to the west. She was sure that the Mistress was losing her mind... Not wanting to pry, but worried about her, she asked "Milady, is there anything I can do?" Fear creeped into Mama Sin, knowing that something in these woods, or something somewhere... was frightening a Lady such as this. "Please let me help... anything.. anything at all." Serena half laughed, trying to seem annoyed..."Tis nothing, Mama... Just a walk... Just a walk.... Don't concern yourself with me, go back home before your brand new armor begins to rust." Mama, reluctant to leave, but reluctant to trouble the lady more, stood there in the mud debating on what she should do. Mustering all the bravado that she could gather within herself, she lifted her chin, stuck out her chest, and said "M'lady, I may live to regret this... *sigh* but I'm afraid that you will just have to be angry with me and I will take my punishment like a true warrior, but I can not and WILL not leave you like this... please.. just tell me what I can do to help... I will not let you down." Serena, though she was hard as nails on the outside, and as vulgar as any sailor, had a very soft spot for outright shows of bravery and loyalty, so she could not be angry, and in fact was very pleased. Amused and impressed at the woman's declaration, she realized that she was half smiling. Maybe it would be alright to take her along. To hear someone else speak besides that voice that nagged her in her head. Serena put her hand on Mama Sin's shoulder, and gave a nod of her head and said "Very well then, as you wish". Mama, wondering what she had gotten herself into, fell into step behind Serena, who was being too obviously nonchalant. When they were too wet and cold to carry on, they stopped, and mama built a campfire to warm themselves. It was then that Mama got her first insight, the Lady spoke of her childhood... and how she got these "feelings" like she could feel the aura of other people, sometimes foresee what was going to happen, even days in advance. After an hour of talking, they lay down upon their bedrolls, and tried to get some sleep. The eerie sounds of the forest assaulting them with each sway of the trees.   
  
In what seemed like minutes, but most have been hours, Mama was jerked from her bedroll and shoved behind a tree, onto the ground, and felt a crushing weight on top of her as a hand closed over her mouth to stop her scream... "SHH.. SHHHH.. Mama.. SHH.. it's me... be still.." Both women stopped breathing, as Serena listened.. for what, she did not know... she did not know if it was reality, or just another one of her visions. She relaxed her grip on mama, and uncovered her mouth. Mama whispered.. "What is it m'lady??" Mama was scared to death, but could not show it. Serena shook her head as if to clear it....and said quietly... "Mama, be quiet and listen..." "but," Mama said... "MAMA shh... just listen... I dont' know the answers to your questions.. I need you to run back to the guildhouse... and Give Lady Cerwidan a message. She pulled a piece of parchment from her pack and scribble a note.... "go now, Mama, be safe and watch out".. "No worries, Lady Cerwidan will know what to do."   
Determined to do this very important deed, Mama double checked that he sword was sharp, and ran like the wind, through the trees and mud.. to the road... to the lake.. she stopped to get a drink... the parchment was burning in her mind.. surely... it'd be okay if she just took a peek? It wouldnt' change her mission of course... she reached into her pack and unfolded the scroll.... She read to herself, confused...   
  
"M'lady Cerwidan.....  
  
  
  
  


DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin watched from a distance what was happening. He knew that Serena was not imagining things for that was the reason he left his home and his friends. He felt something also. Some disturbance and it was so disturbing that he wanted to try to protect his friends and guild mates. But now was not the time to reveal himself. He had to get a message to Kojak to see what he knew and see if there was something he needed to come back for. He also knew whatever evil he was about to have to face he would have to keep his beloved Guildmistress safe! At all costs! He knew he would need his silver power sword and he knew he needed it now. He took out a piece of parchement and began to write. This note had to be brief and to the point. One that left no questions just blind following. That was something that Kojak was good at. Following his directions. And in Derrin's absense he knew that Kojak would follow Serena and Cerwidan blindly! Derrin has spent many a nights out here in the wilderness alone and worried about the guild and it's members. Haunting dreams of evil and torturous things being done to Cerwidan and Serena. THIS COULD NOT AND WILL NOT HAPPEN!!!!!! He looked over the note and read it to himself.   
"Kojak,   
  
Serena and Cerwidan in a HUGE ammount of trouble. GO directly to the guild house and tell Cer that you are under my orders to keep her safe! Follow her and get my best armor out and my best shield and the best silver sword of mine you can find. You will need it. Do not let Cer out of your sight for even a second. If you do I will hunt you down. I will watch over Serena but do not let anyone else but Cer know I am still alive.  
  
Derrin The Meek"  
  
That should do it. Derrin took out his rune to the new guildhouse of S@S and asked for Serena's forgiveness quietly and cast mark on the rune. "That should get me back." he said to himself. Secretly hopeing Serena saw the light and was comming to investigate but hopeing not cause he wanted to protect her from afar and hope nothing even got close enough to her to attack her. Already he had killed 2 mongbats 1 lich and 2 dire wolves tonight. Trying to remember where he put that silver power kat in his house he started to cast recall on his rune to his house.  
  
"I will be back soon Serena. Keep safe!" he whispered to himself. AHA there is where he put it! He directed the force of the spell on his rune and another flash of light and he was gone. He appeared right outside of his house and ran in! Derrin placed the note to kojak on the table on the bottom floor. If valkrist found it he would give it to Koj anyway. He grabbed his sword while reciting the recall spell once again and then quickly concentrated on the newly marked rune. It was successful and he disappeared in a flash of light! He knew that appearing in the woods at night ran a risk of Serena spotting him so he planned on right after he made sure she was there and safe to run around to the other side of her camp.  
  
He appeared behind the tree where he marked the rune and looked around it and saw Serena still laying in the mud. He then took off running keeping Serena in sight till he got around to the other side of the encampment. 

Spitfire
The tree provided an excellent place to hide. As the young and brave warrior Spitfire, slowly peaked through the branches and bush that lay in front of him, he saw a shadow approach the encampment of the Beloved Serena. His sword slowly drawn, not knowing what the thing or creature might be, he cautiously approached the shadow from a distance. He got behind his daring shadow, a person brave enough to sneak up on the M'lady Serena, and began to raise the vail on his helmet. "Derrin, is that you?" he called. The voice of his friend and guildmate answerd back. "wh, wh, who's there?" he called out. "Spitfire, what are you doing here" I said. "Supposably, the same as you I would think, am I not right?"he asked. "Well if you heard errie sounds and is here to keep the M'lady Serena safe, then we must be here for the same reason". I answerd bravely. They both stood there looking at Serena, as she lay on the mud, scared, but not showing her fear, they knew something had her spooked. A whisper came, almost like something was calling the lady, making out the wind's message, is when a lich came chasing through the forest, Eye's wicked and Blazing a indistinct color. He laughed a wicked laugh, and began to pre-cast as he was coming after Serena. All the warriors focused their attention to this mad Lich, and drew their weapons ready for an attack. Just as Spitfire and Derrin came charging to Serena's Rescue, they realized the lich wasn't alone, and 4 other liches suddenly appeared to attack them all. Something was after Serena, what no one could tell yet, but something didn't want her to be in the forest..... 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin noticed the liches and yelled to Spitfire "Do not tell Serena I am here!"   
  
Derrin chuckled 4 liches was hardly an exercise for him alone let alone 3 warriors. Hell Derrin has taken on 7-8 liches alone before. But there was somethinig trying to keep Serena out or trying to keep her in!  
  
Who was this guy that knew my name anyway? Has Serena and Cerwidan been talking about me? Do they really want me back?? Well those are questions to be asked and answered later for now I must protect! Derrin thought.  
  
Derrin ran around the encampment and right into the liches with his sword drawn! While he was fighting the first lich he prepared a mass protection spell and turned to cast it on the two he left waiting behind. His beloved Serena and the stranger. He cast it sucessfully and finished off the first lich. He noticed the stranger picking Serena up off the ground;"Man he must either be new to the guild or really stupid he is going to get soo chewed out." Derrin thought to himself.  
  
Derrin then turned to the other three. He needed to get out of sight before Serena got close enough to see him clearly. He also knew the spells that liches cast so he hit each of them as quickly as he could with his sword. But too late one had already cast! Did it hit Serena?? Derrin turned to see the strange guy bent over so he continued to battle.  
  
Derrin knowing Serena knew he had a few more moments before Serena came into battle. She would NEVER leave a guildmember down on the battle field. Derrin finished off the second lich and turned to look for Serena. What's this she was running into the battle with the stranger. Derrin took decisive action and bolted for the trees leaving the loot and everything to Serena and her friend.   
  
As soon as he hit the forest he cast invisability on himself and watched the rest of the battle from there. If someone needed to be healed he would cast greater heal but for now he just watched from the trees.

Kojak
Kojak enters the house,tired and worn out from the daily hunt. He goes straight to the food box and adds his meat to it for Roland to cook for the supper later.He removes his armor,and rubs his sore muscles.He's still feeling the affects of the battle with the attack of the liches,that he barely escapes.As he lays his armor down,he notices Derrin's note.He picks up the note,and starts to read it.  
As he rereads the note,the worry on his face showing more.He didn't like the idea of his guildmistresses being in trouble.Not feeling the soreness anymore,he runs upstairs to Derrin's weapons and armor box,and grabs the best armor and Silver weapon that Deuce,the blacksmith,had made.He runs back downstairs and leaves a note for Roland to let him know he'll be gone for a few days.  
He recalls to the Guildhouse,and notice a quick flash running towards the woods.He starts to follow,then realizes he better check inside to make sure everything is ok.As he enters the house,he gets the feeling that someone has been here.He carefully checks everything out,room by room.The house seems fine,and Cerwidian don't look like she's been home yet,so he heads outside and waits for Cewidian.  
As he sits there,he reads the note once more.He then decides that he'll battle to the death to protect his guild leaders.He hides the note in his bag,to make sure no other guild members find it,and waits for Cer to show her the note.He prays that Serena and his mentor will be fine.As he looks up he sees Cerwidian coming up to the house.......... 

Cerwidan Ninebar
"Cer! M'lady Cerwidan!" Momma's voice rose above the sound of Valetta hammering out armour on the anvil upstairs. There was a muffled curse, a brief pause, then the sound of a brestplate being rendered into ingots again. Cer smiled to herself and looked up from the cluttered chest she was trying to arrange. Her smile froze when she saw Momma, wet and shivering clutching a scrap of parchement in white-knuckled fingers. "It's from Serena."  
"Come sit down, Momma! You look terrible. Shush now! the tale can wait, but your health cannot. Eat something. Sit. Rest." Momma gratefully sank into a plush green chair and numbly bit into the offered apple. Cer decided not to tell her that all her store of apples came from liches as she traded another apple for the parchement. The water soaked scrap was still legible, and Cer silently thanked the Powers That Be for permanent ink.  
"M'lady Cerwidan, I have taken The Axe. You know the one I mean, and why. I am having that feeling again, but the pull is so much stronger this time. It is pulling me into that forest, where sunlight never reaches. I don't know if I shall or will be able to return. Keep the guild safe and lead as i would have. DO NOT come after me, I must do this alone. Keep Momma Sin from running back here after me, she will not have a rune as I will send her off too quick for that (And yes, Momma I know you are reading this, so be good!) If all goes well this will only be another warning. WAIT for me to return. I can only wonder if this has something to do with that stranger you told me about... Serena, Guildmistress" Cer smiled to herself despite the grave tidings of the letter. No wonder Momma looked so shaken, she didn't know the code. Of course she would leave as soon as possible, as Serena had requested. The real trick would be to do it carefully and not arouse suspicion among the guild, who would gladly run into the mouth of Doom for their Lady.  
"Momma Sin, feel free to rest here, I must attend to the guild."  
"Not on your LIFE! I am not goin to let both of you get away from me. And as Serena had guessed, I did read that letter. If she is in trouble, no force in Britania can keep me from defending her, or you." Cer was doubly impressed with this young warrior's heart, if nothing else.   
"Let us go to the guild and see what might be done..." 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Serena arrived at the liches a full 4 paces in front of this stranger. Oh what a pleasure it was too see my guild misstress again! But why is she out here without Cerwidan. I hope that note to Cerwidan was to summon her. This evil will be a lot to handle. I can not believe I left like I did though. Without even a word to my two very dear very close friends or my squire Kojak. PLease Cer and Serena PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I just did not want you to get hurt for my stupidity!  
  
Serena swung her axe with deadly accuracy. Slicing into the lich like it was a spectre. The lich let out a laugh and hit Serena over the head with it's staff. I can see the pain in her eyes. Or is that fear?? Who else but Cerwidan and I can see fear in our Lady's eyes??  
  
The guildmember that was with her tried to engage a lich. Obviously still hurt from that first flamestrike that was thrown into his chest. He stumbled and to my relief Serena reached out and snayched him up. She started putting a bandage on him while she struggled to fight off the remianing two liches.   
  
It hurts soo much to be here hiding like a coward. But I have to remain hidden. I prepare a greater heal potion cause I notice Serena having to neglect the bandage to stay alive. I give up!  
  
"Serena I will heal your friend!! FIGHT!!" I yelled from the shadows. She instinctively stopped healing him and concentrated on the liches. I finished my spell and concentrated on the stranger. I swear if he ever ever hurts Serena or Cerwidan I will burn him to a crisp!!  
  
He recieves the healing and stands up and I move to another location cause I know Serena saw the aura from my magic. Possibly even recognized it!  
  
Serena slashed the lich one more time and it falls with a mighty groan! She turns her attention to the last lich! That new guy keeps trying to get into the fight but Serena keeps shoving him down. Hmmm did she notice something else?? I scout around with my eyes and cast nightsight on myself. I now cast invisability on myself and wait the results with another Greater Heal awaiting to be cast! Serena is yelling something to this guy. I listen more intently. She is Yelling at him for helping her up!! That is why she is shoving him down. I can't help but laugh.  
  
Serena does this amazing spin and when comming back around from spinning backwards and slices the last liche in half!! And people wonder why I... well I follow her.  
  
Serena yells "OK NOW COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!!"  
  
Good maybe she didn't recognize me. But then again maybe she did.... I do not budge hehe she was looking into the forest where I cast my last spell from. I am now on her left side. Am I why she is here? Could the evil be reaching those that I love and care for?? Damn me for not realizing the danger. Well For now she is safe. I must keep my vigil. If that little pip-squeack can keep my secret.  
  
I wonder how he knows my name. Well if he is with Serena and Cer he must be a good guy.   
  
I take a step back and try to vanish into the woods. I hope Serena does not use reveal spell now or she would see me......What is this I feel in my head?? Oh shoot my helmet is dented and causing me a headache. I remove it and make a mental note to fix it in the morning so as not to attract attention tonight and place it into my pack. Night Serena I will be keeping watch............. 

Momma Sin
Momma Sin looks around in confusion as she awakened from a deep sleep at the guild house forge. What did Cer put in that last apple? Well, at least I know she is on her way to Serena now, as planned.   
"And I WILL follow. as planned!!" She thought to herself as she prepared for the journey.  
While running to the stable to get Demon, she heard a noise, a soft whispery noise, that sent chills down her spine and gave wings to her feet. THAT noise again. The same one Serena heard in the forest. Only much softer as if it were coming from a great distance. Or fading.....? Or guiding. Was that it? Was the whisper to guide me to Serena? Or away?   
As Demon reared, Momma made the decision to follow the whisper as it was in the direction that the forest lay anyway.   
The storm from the west had arrived in full force now and the lightning crackled and spit blue flames all around her and Demon as they raced through the stormy night. And all the while the whispering could be heard even above the thunder. Always ahead and just out of reach.   
It was going to be a long ride..........  


Ladi Serena
As Serena was chopping down the last lich, Spitfire playfully lunged for her again.. "Durn it Spit, seriously, you're gonna ruin my image treatin me like a girl" she said as she shoved him down again. Spitfire let out a little laugh as he watched her try to contend with the lich and him at the same time. Spit had come to join the guild a few months prior, and he and Serena had spoken at length on several occassions, and were very good friends. Serena was trying not to let on that she seen the glow of what could only be a hiding spell. She also knew they wore off. Was it friend or foe? Making eye contact with Spit, he knew instantly what she was going to do. He continued the banter, so as not to tip off the intruder. In the same amount of time it took the lightening to streak across the sky, Serena had lunged behind the tree, and the clang of metal hitting the ground coincided with the crash of thunder. From the other side of the tree, Spitfire could see it was a helmet that had made such noise. Spit rushed over to Serena and stopped dead in his tracks. Inside, he was laughing at the man who was at the Lady's mercy, for she had his sword arm bent behind is back and was pulling up on his arm, and she had put away her axe in favor of a very sharp katana, which she now held against his neck.. Tight enough that the tip drew blood. "AAHHH M'lady, I see time has not changed you... you are still geared like a man. Serena relaxed her grip at the sound of the once very familiar voice... was it?.. could it ...? surely not. Derrin took this moment to catch her off guard, one of his favorite past times. He laid his head back and put his weight against her... and said.. "ahh yes, geared like a man, but feel so much like a woman" knowing that it would get her going, dreading the words that were already spilling from her tongue. At the latest comment, Serena let him go. Hard. In one movement she had dropped Derrin on his arse in the mud, and sheathed her katana, registered the VERY amused look on Spitfire's face, and proceeded to curse a blue streak. "Hellfire and Damnation Derrin... Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Derrin laughed and said "Ahhh, pleasure to see you again as well, M'lady" then righted himself and bowed. Serena was trying to be angry, but couldnt' stop the smile... She put her arms around his neck and gave him a warm hug... She had so many questions for him.. where had he been? why did he go? why did he never leave a word? why is he back? But all that could wait. Serena squinted her eyes and looked as far into the trees as she could see, wondering if there were any more surprises hiding them. It was close to dawn now, and the trio decided to find a small cave and sit down for a bite to eat, the storm was getting really bad.. They ate quietly, Serena seemed to be concentrating on something. She was frowning, and her eyes were as stormy as the sky. "M'lady, what troubles you so?" Spit asked. She shook her head as if to clear it, and said.. "It's Mama.." "The weather is getting bad and I hope that she found her way alright. Cerwidan should be here by now, if she was able to make out my note" Her voice trailed off, as she rustled through her backpack, assured that she still had her special axe, she suggested that they try to sleep a bit. They all brought out their bedrolls, sleep eluding them as they waited... 

DerrinRPGERTR
When they got to the cave Derrin looked at Serena! Surprised she was out here but relieved that she had found him. No longer did he need to hide in the shadows and try to protect her from afar! And his plan was to use his strength and Dexterity as he always did to get to the battle first before his beloved Serena could. He knew she would come cussing like a sailor and with a bandage ready to heal him as she entered the battle.  
  
He knew she had many many questions. So he started the conversation first. "Who is your friend?"Derrin asked.  
  
Serena:"This is Spitfire. He is a good fellow. Nothing else to be said."  
  
"Same ole huh Serena?"Derrin asks.  
  
"Yeap"Serena Rebutted.  
  
Derrin knew that meant trouble and also meant that everyone was still trying to protect her. Which she both liked and yet didn't like. Well she was back with him and NOTHING I MEAN NOTHING would harm her while he was still breathing.  
  
"I will tell you what you want to know when it is right." Derrin said as his glance shifted to Spitfire.  
  
Spitfire not knowing Derrin except through reputation looked like he was feeling discomfort and annoyed. Even he got the message that Derrin was sending Serena. He didn't want to talk in front of this guy. And from Derrin's reputation of being a straight forward person he knew it was something that was very important and only on a need to know basis. And obviously Derrin thought only Serena needed to know.  
  
"It is good to have you near again Serena."Derrin said. Fighting the urge to take Serena's hand and hold it with a death grip that he knows he would never let go. It hurt him sooo much being away from his friends and his Guild Family.  
  
"So how is the family?" Derrin asked.   
  
Serena knowing he meant the guild replied; "Fine but could be better. If someone would come home! But we are growing and having lots of fun on hunts."  
  
There was an odd silence as Derrin sat up against the cave wall with his silver force Katana in his hand as he watched Serena and Spitfire lay down in thier bed rolls.  
  
"I will take the first watch." Derrin said and noticed the glare Serena gave him! He knew she knew he had no plans on waking either of them through the night. But she didn't say a thing. Knowing Derrin does not sleep much and when he does a noise 300 paces away awakens him she felt safe. Well safer than she has in a while and went to sleep. As she was dosing off she heard Derrin talking to himself.  
  
"Come on Cer and Koj! We will need you very very soon!" Knowing the core peeps would be here made even him feel better. This horror he has lived in for the last 6 months was torturous and now that his frineds may not know what is going on with him at least they were there to fight by his side. And maybe he will get the chance to tell Serena tomorrow what has happened and why his armor looks like it has not been repaired by an armorer in a long time!  
  
As he leaned forward to look at Serena and get a better field of view outside. But mostly to get nearer his old friend. He remembers some of the old battles and wonders why he did not tell her. Well he knew why. It was too dangerous. Yet now they are together again. He felt that Cer's and Koj's travel here to find them would be full of peril and surprises. Maybe we should head back. Just a day's journey........... 

Ladi Serena
Ladi stood under the awning on the porch of the guildhouse, enjoying the storm that was now in full swing. Where was everyone? Probably hiding like little children. She was so sick of the pretense, and trying to fit in with all the little goodies goodies that she was surrounded by day in and day out. She was pondering the reasons why she stuck around when she KNEW nobody in this godforsaken place liked her, not to say the feeling wasn't mutual. She was of noble blood, never could understand why people would work their fingers to the bone at the forge, or bloody their hands with the dregs of the land. And ESPECIALLY for sport!! It was sickening. She couldn't understand these people... standing around reminiscing on their war stories, seeing the love for the hunt on their faces.. Ugh. That was so... so.. common! Her sister Serena was one of the worst, always so sickeningly sweet. Little Miss Know It All Do gooder. She was ashamed to claim the girl as her sister. But she was here at her Father's request, demand more like it, and it wouldn't be long til he would summon her home. "Learn some principals, your sister may not wish to follow the family's heritage, but she has good principals, she has good, strong, loyal friends, you will never take your mother's place if you don't attempt to temper that attitude, that evil hidden in your heart.." She remembered his words clearly. Tired of dwelling on her "shortcomings" as they had been called, she decided that she would find something to while away the time, look for some amusement. It was then that she saw a streak of gold and red fly swiftly by... WHo was that? ahh, tis Momma Sin.. " Hey Momma!!!" This one hadn't got on her nerves too bad yet... she wondered where she was off to in such a hurry. Momma reigned Demon to a halt, and looked at Ladi... She wasn't sure of the Mistress's sister... there was something in her eyes that did not bode well. She had gathered the impression that Ladi was not well liked among any of the ranks. Since Ladi had never really spoken to her, she trotted Demon up to face her. "Please", she said " I must be going" Ladi was all curiosity now.. she didn't really want to get INVOLVED, that would make people think she cared, but my! she was bored. Momma looked in a terrible rush, and seemed to be on a mission. Ladi said " Momma, not that, ya know, I really care what bloodthirsty quest you embark on, but maybe I should go with you, to cease my boredomn here. Without giving Momma a chance to respond, she casted Paralyze on Momma so she could not leave her behind, while she went to the stable to pick up Lovely, her prized jet black mare. Momma stood there, stuck, and it dawned on her why nobody liked this insufferable wench... Momma didn't WANT that conceited oaf following her about... but there was naught she could do about it. In a flash, Ladi was back, and the paralyze spell wore off. Momma was tired of being the meek, mild one, and this one had just pushed her last button... She says "look, I dont' NEED you, or anyone else, I am going to do what I have to do... If you can keep up, you can go, but if you should break a pretty little nail, then don't expect me to stop while you piss and moan about it" Ladi was startled! Nobody ever really spoke to her... especially like that... Ahh to Hell with it!If she got too sick of it, she'd just come home.... without another word or a backward glance, Momma kneed her horse and was off like lightening. Ladi, left in her dust, choked, cursed under her breath, and took off after her... Where the heck is she going anyway?

Spitfire0101
Under Derrin's watchful eye, Spitfire and Serena laided unharmed and fast asleep in thier bags. Derrin knew that Cer and Koj would be here or atleast close to the group and by that time, he would be able to fill them in on his theroy of what was after Serena, and how they had to protect her from whatever it was. As Serena turned to her right side and made the sweet sound that made Derrin feel like he was home, and with friends agian, a noise in the distance made his ears twitch. He slowly got up and made his way to the cave door, to get a better hearing of things. The soft distant sound slowly started to get louded almost like a horse galloping! It was Cerwidan Ninebar and Kojak, and boy was he glad to see his buddy koj. He raced out into the woods, trying not to wake the others. When he got near enough he called out " Cerwidan, and koj, I am glad to see you guys". They answered with a suprise to thier voices "Derrin, is that you my good man?"...... 

Ladi Serena
Serena rolled over,trying to block out the muffled voices that she heard... what were they doing here in her room anyway? She needed to get that lock fixed..... She tried to block out the voices but couldn't. Exasperated, she flopped over on to what she had thought was her nice big fluffy Harpy stuffed pillow, she cursed not so quietly as her head hit the ground hard with a Thud. Now that she was fully awake, she looked around slowly and it all came back to her. Voices... hmmm Derrin and Spitfire? She strained her ears. Nay, that was a female. Where in Sosaria were they anyway? She could barely hear the whisper of their voices, and couldn't see a durned thing! She walked over to the few sticks of wood that they had thrown in the back of the cave and picked up a few to throw on the fire.. WHOEVER it was, was probably cold and wet... was the least she could do. "Welp," she said as she brushed off her hands... "I have done my domestic duty for the week". She smiled at the thought of her standing there talking to herself, and found her way outside to see who was makin all the racket. Just to be on the safe side, she walked very lightly, and stayed in the shadows. Finally, the voices became loud enough that she could make out parts of the conversation. Were they keeping quiet because of her? Because they did not want to wake her, or because they did not want to hear what they were talking about.... The voices became hushed again, so Serena moved just a bit closer... She heard Cer say in what was barely above a whisper, "tis Ladi, I know it... ... not tell......believe......saw her ... was meditating... chanting..... Serena.... evil.... but...sisters.... can't say anything.... sure...... Promise... her own good." Serena was frustrated... she could only make out a few words that made absolutely no sense. She leaned against a nearby tree so that maybe she could lean in a bit closer.... she reached for the branch above her head to brace herself. Of course, the branch snapped with a loud CRACK!!... it was just her luck. She smiled, and pretended that she hadn't heard anything at all... "Ahh Cer!!! Good to see you safe". She surveyed the faces of the foursome, oddly none of which would look her in the eyes. The quieted murmurs had halted immediately when the blasted tree limb gave way.. That was when she knew... they were speaking of her... so quietly, so that she wouldn't wake and overhear... Cerwidan and Serena had never kept secrets between them. She searched Cer's face, not wanting to have to ask. After a minute or two of stone cold silence, she looked at Derrin, who was staring at his feet... and Kojak... rubbing his foot in the dirt.... and Spit.. vigorously trying to remove some imaginary dirt from his armor. She could tell that they didn't know that she had overheard snatches of their conversation... it was for the best. She knew all these warriors enough to know that if they kept a secret, if it WAS in fact a secret...that they had a good reason in doing so, and one of them would break down and tell her eventually. Not wanting to dwell on it, she waved it out of her head, and told Cer and Kojak to come into the cave to warm up and get dry. The rain would be letting up soon, and they could continue to their destination... wherever that may be... 

DerrinRPGWRTR
As Derrin left the cave to see who was comming. He knew deep in his heart that it would be Cerwidan and Kojak! Yet he still drew his sword! When he saw the two he was relieved he yelled to them and flagged them down. He told them to hitch thier horses right outside the cave and they needed to talk. Right away! Der and Koj not asking many questions did as Derrin suggested and tyied up thier horses to trees on either side of the cave mouth. Derrin then found some shelter and built a small fire.   
  
Cerwidan embraced Derrin with a long hug. And Kojak drew his sword and lunged at Derrin (This was something Derrin expected when he was arouns Koj. Kojak was alway trying to get a clean hit on his master and friend.) Derrin still embracing Cerwidan shifted his weight and moved Cer out of the way of Koj's sword and let a kick fly. The sword flew out of Kojaks hand as Derrin drew his sword and put it to Koj's neck. His right hand fully extended and the sword about half an inch from Koj's neck they both smiled!  
  
"You are getting better Kojak."Derrin said; "You got closer this time. You must be practicing."  
  
He sheathed his sword and while Kojak was lookin for his sword by torchlight Derrin and Cer finished thier hug and looked at each other. Cerwidan then punched Derrin where there was a spot not covered with armor and said "How could you let us believe you were dead??!!"  
  
Derrin avoiding the question told them to sit and eat some food he had prepared. They gladly sat and started eating. Derrin knew they had been riding all day and all night to get there. And he was not going to tell them they were eating Dire wolf. He just enjoyed seeing them eat and enjoying thier presence.  
  
"So why did you and Mi'lady summon us??" Cerwidan asked.  
  
"Well I am not sure why she summoned you but I summoned Koj cause I knew she was summoning you. And if I do not miss my guess we are all in over our heads!" Derrin replied. Koj and Cer knowing Derrin's hunches knew this was bad!  
  
"So what is going on with you and why did you disappear??" Kojak asked. KNowing this would come up soon Derrin explained that that was a story for another time.   
  
"All I am willing to say right now is it was a vision. And I must do what I must. I do however regret not letting you know what it was or at least telling you about my vision or that I was leaving. But right now we need to keep You and Serena safe!!" He said pointing to Cerwidan.  
  
Cer looking confused began telling Derrin and Kojak about Serena's last quest with the "Magic Axe" and the cercumstances behind thier secret code.  
  
About this time Spitfire had gotten up and was headed down the small hidden path to where the group was beckened by the fire. Derrin heard him and payed no attention He was sure that Cer had heard him too. For she was sitting just to his right and KOj had seen him cause he was sitting on the other side of the fire. Kojak slid his eyes toward Spitfire to warn us and Derrin just shook his head. Koj.Cer,Derrin,And serena had an intensive code of head and eye movments so both Cer and Derrin when what Koj was saying. Cer turned around and looked at spitfire (Still half asleep) and told him to sit and warm up. At this time they started discussing what each of them knew.  
  
Derrin sitting back listening to each story. First Kojak's story. He went on about how he has been keeping the house in order and that he did not know about this "Magic Axe" and that the last time Serena disappeared he and Cer went to get her. And they brought her back but Serena would not talk in front of him. Yet to Kojak that was not strange. They talked to Derrin and if Derrin though it was somthing he needed to know then Derrin would tell him.   
  
"I was suprised to get your note master."Kojak said; "Even I was starting to think you were dead! But when I saw your signature on it I took off right away! That is why I am here." He concluded!  
  
Derrin smiled he knew Kojak would do what the note said. Just as he knew that Serena would summon Cerwidan. Then Spit fire began. He talked about how he noticed Serena acting strange and how that eveytime he tried following her she sent him on some silly quest or something that was easily done. After the thrid time he knew what she was doing and decided to just follow her from afar.  
  
"and that is when she grabbed Derrin!" Spirfire concluded.  
  
The whole group laughed. Derrin should have been ready for it but they knew the soft spot he had for the ladies of the guild. Derrin chuckled annoyingly. At least it was out. But he still gave Spitfire some steady looking eyes that transmitted his distaste in the matter. Spitfire smiles as if he had just gotten a revenge of some sort.  
  
The Cerwidan started her story. She talked about the "Magic Axe" And how the voices were leading Serena to some aweful peril or reward. But it was eerie and that she was conscerned.  
  
And about that time Kojak cleared his throat and slid his eyes again and Cer and Derrin got quiet. Spit fire not knowing thier code and signals looked questioningly at the group.  
  
"What is it?? Why stop here Cer??" Spit asked.  
  
Just then they all heard a snap of the tree branch and Cer and Derrin turned around slowly to see Serena there behind a tree stumbling forward! Derrin held back a chuckle and looke down to hide it from Serena. The others got nervous about her arrival and started doing things to keep from having eye contact with her.   
  
Derrin was greatly relieved that he did not have to tell his story. He would save that for a later time. But Serena he owed it to her to know. He would pull her off the side later and tell her. As soon as he could. She must know. He owed her that much!  
  
Serena told Koj and Cer to go into the cave and dry up. Spitfire followed his head down. Not wanting Serena to know what they were talking about and leaving so he would not break down and tell her. If the others did not want her to know then he didn't either. They had thier reasons and that was good enough for him too.  
  
Well the time had come so Derrin nodded to Serena and she followed him into the woods after the others had gone into the cave. She knew he had to tell her something very very important and she was glad that the opportunity arrived before they got too far along.  
  
She did not ask even one question as the storm started letting up. Derrin started to speak "Well I owe you to know what has happened. It all started with this vision I had. It was of you and Cerwidan......................"  
  
While Derrin and Serena talked Kojak and Cerwidan finished eating and layed thier bed rolls out.   
  
"Are we not going to go guard Serena??" Spitfire asked.   
  
Kojak busted out in a hearty laugh. "He has not had time to fight along side Derrin yet has he??"  
  
Cerwidan said "Derrin and Serena can handle anything the Gods throw at them. They have fought elder gazers and titans alone! Leave them be and guard us while we sleep if you must do something."  
  
"....and that is why I am out here my lady. I must keep you two safe." Derrin said. That was all the group of warriors heard as they walked up to ask Serena and Derrin where they were to go next. Derrin and Serena had not noticed but the sun was now high in the sky. "Must be about noonish." Cerwidan observed.  
  
Derrin looked to Serena and asked "Where to Mi'Lady?" For he was not sure at this time wheather his quest was the same as hers and yet he knew he must protect her at all costs! 

Momma Sin
Momma Sin paced back and forth at the edge small clearing like a caged tiger. Time was of an essence now and this forced delay was making her agitated. But she knew this was a neccesary thing, and forced herself to calm down.   
As she watched Ladi meditating, she looked so peaceful, totally opposite of the conflict Momma was dealing with.   
The conflict and idea arose inside of Momma as her and Ladi were racing through the night. They say Ladi can speak to the spirits through her "pets".   
Well, there were spirits at loose this night. And they were evil ones at that. Maybe that's where the key to finding out what was happening to Serena. Knowing that Serena was pure of heart, she would never be able to actually communicate with evil spirits, only the benevolent ones. But Ladi, on the other hand was a totally different story. The girl knew evil and was not so pure at heart.   
Momma didn't believe for a minute that Ladi would intentionally bring harm to anyone in the guild, nor could be so distant as she pretended to be, and really thought her "prickly" attitude was a cover for her true feelings.   
Yet did she dare trust Ladi enough to tell her what was going on and request her to attempt to help her sister?   
Nay, that was not a chance that Momma could take, with Serena's life being the wager. But there WAS a way.   
So when Ladi asked Momma for the tenth time what was going on, Momma spoke to her in a derisive voice. "Why don't you ask that black mare of yours, m'lady? I hear you think more of her than you do anyone else in the guild-besides, would you lower yourself to ask me, a mere Initiative for information?"   
In a more soft voice Momma exclaimed "Oh, Ladi, I am sorry, I'm just not myself tonight. I don't know what in the world is be-devilling me. Of course I will tell you what's going on. It is just that Serena has taken on a lover, and I am trying to find out who it is. That's all."  
Ladi laughed wickedly "oh, Momma you are such a terrible liar!! Although I DO believe it is concerning Serena but it is obvious that you are not going to tell me what's going on, so maybe I will take your advice and ask Lovely. She probably knows more than you anyway, hehe.  
"You may ride on Momma, I will catch up with you shortly, I'm sure you will be okay without my protection for a short time."   
"As you wish" Momma replied as she whirled Demon to race back into the night. But at the edge of the clearing, she pulled her horse to a halt and jumped off of his back, walking back to where Ladi was already into her "meditation" The coal black mare's mane whipping in her face as she whispered into the horse's ear.  
She wasn't sure this was going to work, but it was the only way she could think of to find out what was happening to Serena.   
Momma knew that Serena had the best and most loyal knights of all Sosaria to fight by her side. But they had to know WHAT they were fighting, before the powerful warriors would know HOW to fight it. They had slain demons, and dragons and liches and probably enemies that Momma had never even heard of yet. But this unknown evil was a whole different thing.   
Momma was jerked from her thoughts by the loud neighing that Lovely was emitting. And Ladi began to speak in sing song voice that Momma had never heard before.....  
"Serena must die before the next full moon ....." 

Ladi Serena
Serena didn't really know what to believe. Her friends sneaking behind her back... and all that whispering about her sister... "For Cryin out loud, what could Ladi possibly have to do with any of this? and what is for my own good? " she wondered. The bits of conversation played over again and again in her head. Bah!! She is just going to have to ask Cer. Cer can not tell lies, so if she asks her straight out, then she will surely get the truth. She let the nagging in the back of her head fade, as she focused her attention on Derrin and his explanation of his time away. He seemed to have journeyed out on a quest of his own, and Serena felt guilt ridden for draggin him into her mess... Now he must deal with his own problems... and .. hers. She could try to send him away, but he would never go, she knew that. Excusing herself from Derrin, she suddenly realized that Cer had been here all day and had only said one sentence to her. That was very odd. Something must really be troubling her... Serena thought maybe she should go offer to lend an ear, or a shoulder, or whatever her friend needed. She made up her mind... secrets or no... she was going to find her, and see what in tarnation was going on. She seen Cerwidan staring into a puddle just up the road aways... she lengthened her stride.. She was focused on her destination.. then it happened... The pain sliced through her head like a thousand orc chopper axes. The bright light, the scream of pain, the soul shaking agony.... the vision... She bit her lip until she drew blood, trying to bear the pain that ravaged her entire body, because this time... this time she could see a little bit more... much more than what she wanted to see. She fell to her knees.. holding one hand to her head as if to hold it on her shoulders, the other hand clawed at the earth beneath her, "surely that isn't... this can't.. oh NOO, god please... NOOOOO" she wailed, "Mommmmmma... noooooo" She was almost delirious now, the entire party had rushed to her aid, but could only helplessly watch... Serena had mentioned the "slightly uncomfortable" feelings that the visions brought her, but they had never imagined anything like this... Serena was calming down .. but it was still obvious that she was caught between the planes of her vision and reality. Spitfire sat on his knees, and coaxed the hysterical lady to lay her head down upon his knee.... Cerwidan, standing there, never feeling so helpless before, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "M'lady are you okay?, please, please just be okay.. you'll be fine, you'll be fine... I promise" Serena's eyes opened wide, as if she was still seeing the image... she whimpered... she began to cry... She was in a state of dementia that none of them had ever witnessed. She was tossing her head from side to side... Spit desperately trying to hold her down, a furrow in his brow. He was very worried... Through the haze of unconsciousness... Serena said "Ceeerrr... It was him, the letter, he told her... he taught her.. she was always .... Father .. disgrace... ritual.. .. too late... Momma is... Momma need... Mommmmma......noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" The last ounce of energy left her body, as she lay limp in between Derrin and Spitfire. Cerwidan dried the tears that fell down her face, straightened her shoulders out and said "Serena wants us to leave her here, she will be fine... We must find Momma Sin NOW!.. Serena will catch up to us.. she promised me right before she passed out..." Derrin and kojak looked at each other, wondering if they now must deal with another hysterical female.... They sure hadn't heard anything of the sort... "trust me" Cer said... "just trust me"

DerrinRPGWRTR
"LETS GO DERRIN!!!!" Cer had managed to convince everyone to leave Serena but Derrin. She knew whatever it was they needed to leave now and they needed Derrin too.   
  
"I HAVE LIVED IN THESE WOODS THE LAST 7 MONTHS I WILL NEVER LEAVE SOMEONE HELPLESS HERE MUCH LESS SERENA!!" He screamed at Cer. She may have known her and Serena's code. But she did not know what was in these woods. Had she not realized the worn look to his armor. Well not worn look heel it was about to fall apart!  
  
"We will need you." Cer said calmly. She will be fine!  
  
"I have an idea!" Derrin said. He let out a loud whistle and an magnificent steed came as if from nowhere and strode up to Derrin. It was saddled and haltered. It had a hackamore cause Derrin did not believe in using harmfull bits in a horses mouth. He reached into it's saddle bags and pulled out an healing potion. He ran to Serena's helpless body and picked her head up and made her drink of the potion.   
  
"She will be conscious in a few hours. I hope." Derrin said. "But do not think I will leave her!" He glared at Cerwidan.   
  
Cerwidan knew he would resign from the guild on the spot if she demanded he leave her again! "What will you do then?" She asked. "We will need you down the road. You know this forest better than any of us!"  
  
Derrin picked his helpless friend off of the ground and bound her to his saddle. He then took his steed (Which was a very dark roan and stood as tall as a nightmare) and pointed to Cer's horse and simply said "Follow".  
  
"Are you Daft Derrin? How will you get around?? Serena did not bring her horse!!" Cer scolded him.   
  
Kojak laughed obviously Cer had forgotten how fast Derrin was on his feet. Derrin took off and yelled behind him "Are you comming or not??"  
  
Cer and the others kneed thier horses and they took off in a blaze of speed following Derrin through the woods headed for the opening that was to be where Momma Sin was.  
  
Now Derrin was wondering if it was he who brought them in to his nightmare or has he been drug into thiers............... 

Cerwidan Ninebar
Cer felt quite guilty about feeding Momma the apples, knowing that the nightshade often found in the packs with the apples had tainted them just enough to give a weary person rest. While heading to the bright white marble porch of the guildhouse she spied an old friend waiting behind the screen of vendors. Momma stumbled and Cerwidan half carried her to safety. "Kojak, help me get her comfortable please?" They placed her on the second floor, near the forge for warmth.  
  
"What brings you by here? I haven't seen you in ages!" Cer arched her eyebrow.   
  
Kojak bowed deeply. "M'lady, Derrin bids me to give you this." Cer saw the folded parchment with the sure hand of Derrin the Meek. Cer was begining to be tired of letters. She read through the note quickly and nodded to herself. It seemed she was destined to have a protector on this mission, and she was not going to provoke the Powers That Be by trying to get out of this one. One glance told her Kojak was ready to leap, he was wound so tightly. "M'lady? I have taken the liberty of obtaining a mount for you, if you can wait one moment i will go and get it." Cer nodded and before another moment passed Kojak had vanished in a smell of magic.  
  
Cerwidan raced back to her house and gathered extra food and bandages, her silver kriss, and...she thought carefully, Yes. The vanquish spear. If Serena died then all the great weapons in the world would bring little comfort. The last touch, her magic armor. It might look terrible, but Cer knew it would protect her better than any of Valetta's work. As she made a mental apology to her smith, she turned to see Kojak waiting with a gray streed in tow. The guilty look on his face told her hed seen just a little more than he should have. Inwardly she grinned, but she kept a stern outer expression. "It isn't nice to spy on ladies getting dressed, Koj." She swung onto the horses back and galloped off, knowing Kojak would be close behind. I have wasted too much time already, I can only hope Derrin is keeping her safe, Cer thought. "And where HAS that Derrin been anyway?????? We all thought he was dead!"  
  
"I truly don't know, M'lady. He will tell me nothing, and I know him best. I think he is in trouble and won't tell anyone because he wishes to involve noone, least of all me. I wish he'd give me a little credit once in a while!" They rode on in silence to the forest Cer was begining to dread so well.  
  
A long ride later, in the mud left behind by the terrible storm, Cer looked helplessly at the ground where a battle had obviosly taken place. Her tracking skills had long since been left behind for a warrior's scars, however, the trail was not hard to find or follow. What distressed her most was the inability to find from the marks what had happened. They rode on. For the first time in hours, Cer wondered about Momma. She doubted that Momma would stay at the guild, or out of trouble. Cerwidan could only hope to arrive ahead of her and solve this mystery before momma got there.  
  
The trail led to a small clearing where smoke trailed to the sky from the opening of a small cave. Cer galloped her mount straight into the makeshift camp and skid to a stop. "Derrin!!!!" 

Cerwidan Nindar
"It is time to tell what I know" Cer bagan to tell the tale in hushed tones so as not to awaken Serena sleeping in the cave behind....  
  
For some time now, Serena has been the subject of some terrible vision. She will not tell me what it is, but I sense it is grave, forgive the pun. It began here in this forest one night when we were hunting. Since then she has felt drawn here periodically, often when the moon is full. What she does NOT know, and what I fear the most is what I have come to know just recently. The last time she felt pulled I was not there. Instead, I walked in on her sister, Ladi, chanting some strange spell over a chalked pentagram late at night. So deep was her trance that she did not see me at the edge of the roof, behind the tables and chairs she had moved to do her work. I know not the words of power she used, they were completely different than the ones I am used to. I understood only one word of the whole chant, and that was "Serena". I hid myself as best I could and waited. After what seemed like hours Ladi stirred from her trance and doused the candles with a wave of her hand. She erased the pentagram with another wave and spoke the Words that activate a rune. When she was gone I examined the area and found a much folded letter, one often read. It appeared to be from their father, telling Ladi to mend her ways or there would be nothing for her to return to. Some of the passages were marked in red, like the stains of blood. Every red passage spoke of how Serena was an example to be admired and followed. More than half of these passages were blurred and very hard to read. Friends, there were only two passages left unmarked. Our dear Lady is in danger.I fear the danger comes from that snake of a sister. But we can not tell Serena, she would never believe her sister had anything to do with this! Can you imagine how hard this has been for me, I have never kept anything from her before. With all of us assembled we might be able to do something, but we must keep watch over Serena.  
  
I gave M'lady a special axe, and asked her to take it with her if ever she felt the pull again. It is a Repond, one made especially for slaying humaniod forms. I told her I found it, but the truth is I searched long and far to locate just such a weapon. The strange thing is, just when I had given up on ever finding one, I did find it, on the body of a lich. At the time I was simply grateful I had one, but thinking back perhaps it was no mere chance that it came to me. The question is: was it a gift from the Powers That Be, or a trick from Ladi or the Power that seems to be working through her? 


	3. Chapter 1 page 2/5

Once Upon A Time ... (S@S Interactive)

Chapter 1 ~ Page 2 of 5

Momma Sin
The clearing had grown quiet after Ladi had mounted her black mare and rode off after Momma. And Momma was still standing in the same spot, grief and horror etched into her young face at what she had learned. How the past could come back and haunt her so, she couldn't understand.   
As tears splashed on her gold armour that her lovely daughter had especially ordered for her, she knew the time had come to fess up to her sins of the past. For it was the past sins of her Momma that was endangering Serena today.  
Momma had found out what she wanted to know by listening to Ladi chant and sing to her horse. But now that she did know what was going on, she still had to figure out a way to stop it.   
The rain had stopped and the sun had come out in full force, but Momma didn't notice, as she sat in the grass within the trees and tried to come to terms with all that she had learned, trying to figure out a way to protect Serena and her young warriors. Against an evil that no one should have to go against......Except herself.   
When the arms came around Momma's neck from behind, Momma groped blindly through the tears for her axe. Until she heard Cerwidean's voice say "Momma, are you ok? Please forgive me for the apples, I onlly meant to keep you from harm, but right now, you must come quickly-its' Serena."   
Momma rushed through the forest with Cer until they reached the clearing. Paying no attention to the other warriors, Momma went straight to Serena as Spitfire was lifting her off of a horse. Serena lay quiet, much too quiet.   
"She is in a trance, keep her warm, she is ok for now. but we are going to need some supplies, my friends and some of them are not going to be easy to come by. If you truly wish to help your guildmistress, please help me. Except Cer. Cer you will stay with Serena, no matter what ANYONE tells you, or does, YOU must keep Serena in your sight from this point on until this nightmare is over. I know you are all here for your own reasons, but the main one being Serena's safety."   
After Momma Sin told them what she required,the warriors split up, each in search of their own special item, worried about Serena, but secretely glad to have something they knew they could do-and something to kill to get it.   
"Cer, I must talk to you," Momma Sin said urgently as the other warriors rode off on the important quests. " I have a very long story to tell, a sin to confess and i think it's the root of the problem with Serena's visions. But first you must answer a question for me, the axe that Serena spoke of in her letter, Is it the axe you found in a liche? It was put there by Serena's father, her true father. He knew only a extremely good warrior would be able to obtain it.   
"Aye, tis the axe she refered to" replied Cer. "But how did her father put it there?"  
"Ok Cer, I am now going to tell you a story that no one else knows, not even Serena, and I will place a burden on your shoulders as I can no longer carry it alone. You may hate me when I finish telling it, but you will at least know more about what Serena is up against"  
Once upon a time, there was a young woman, she was married to very nice, very rich man that thought money could buy everything, even happiness. But the one thing the woman wanted above all else in the world, was a child. She dreamed of the great warrior this child would be. She would raise her to be honest, trustworthy, loving, and to be a great leader. Although they tried after several years the woman realized that the man could not give her a child. And no amount of money could buy this.   
After a few years, the woman was so sad until one day she met a mage in the forest. To make a long story short, they continued to meet in the forest, until the enevitable happened and the young woman found herself pregnant. She could not leave her husband so she lied and told him that while she was in the forest, she saved a witch, and in return the witch made her fertile. The couple were filled with wonder and awe. And the serenity that the young woman felt when they layed the young girl child in her arms the first time was so overwhelming, that she called the child Serena.   
"Yes" Momma Sin whispered "she is my daughter and everything that I wished her to be"  
But there is more. 2 years later the man found out somehow, that his wife had lain with another man, and banned her from  
the house, and as the ultimate punishment, he had her placed into a nunnery saying "She was a danger to society because she kept saying she had a daughter and would stop at nothing or no one to get her back, which was a lie. The woman never had a child and may kill to get one "   
"I was given potions to erase my memories, and fed liche apples to keep me calm." Momma smiled at Cer,"they still make me sleepy" she explained. "But on with the story.  
About a month ago, Serena's true father, the mage, came to me in dream or a vision, warning me that Serena was in trouble and I must come to her.  
You see it seems that the mage had a wife and she found out about his infidelity, she was furious. Serena was the living proof of his infidelity and so she banned her husband from Sosaria so that he might never see his daughter and set out to marry my husband in retaliation to both of us. Soon after, VERY soon after they wed, Ladi was born. And Serena had a new Momma. all of this happened unbeknownst to me.   
When Zeus, Serena's real father, came to me. He explained that only a great warrior can really destroy a mage. And only with a special axe, can you destroy the soul. So he told me if I wanted to see my daughter, I must come to Great Lakes and join a guild called S@S. As Zeus is banned he can not be here, but sends visions. He sent a vision to the Nuns to release me, which they did. Then he sent a potion that I was to drink that would make me young so that Ladi's momma would not recognize me.   
But I have had to keep my identity quiet, because Ladi would run and tell her Momma or Daddy all about it. I was training to be "the great warrior" to wield the axe against the evil, but alas it seems that time has run out."   
I am not sure exactly what is happening to Serena, but i do believe the threat is coming from Ladi's mom. Maybe through Ladi, maybe not. When I tricked her into "spirit speaking" her voice was not her own. It sounded more like someone else talking through her mouth. End of story"  
Momma bent her head a sighed with pain. She was so hoping to be able to protect her daughter without ever giving away her true identity. Now she would have to live with all these knights and friends of her daughter looking down upon her for her dis-honorable sin. But worst of all was going to be seeing the look of disgust in her daughters eyes when she found out.  
"Cer, I didn't want anyone to know the truth just yet, as it will probably mean being banned from the guild and worse, Serena will hate me, because I was not there for her when she was growing up. But if this is the only way i know to protect her, then so be it. I would die for her and promise never to take a rez..." Momma's voice faded.   
"Now you know. I would ask that you don't reveal my secret until this is over. If you should do so, you must trust me enough that...If Serena cannot use the axe when the time comes, you must do it for her. i don't know when that time is going to be and .......Cer? CER!!!! What is wrong? CER!!! CER!!! are you okay? 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin opened his mouth to argue. But seeing the trust in Cer's eyes he mounted his horse that a very short time ago had Serena's helpless body strewn across the saddle and reined off. Kojak followed him as they were headed the same way. Derrin was off to find a Daemon's bone. He knew where there were Daemon's in this dark forest!   
  
As he hit the first clearing he was recalling the ingredients Momma had barked out. She failed to mention blood. Oh well where she was to get it was no conscern of his. But Momma better not harm Serena or poison her.  
  
As he shot through the next grove of trees he saw what he was hunting!   
  
"FOR MI'LADIES HONOR!!" he let cry as he galloped towards the daemon.   
  
The Daemon turned round and saw the warrior with no helm comming at him. He didn't worry he had been in many battles and this puny human was going to be his next meal. He raised his sword and let it go in a mighty swing!  
  
Derrin parried the blow and turned his horse. He then dimounted and charged on foot. "What a stupid human!" the Daemon thought to himself. But before he coould react to Derrin's blow it was too late. The Daemon has been cut and it was deep. The Daemon let out a mighty roar and slahed at Derrins back. Derrin jumped to his right and dodged that attack. But when he turned around the Daemon was swipping his sword back at Derrin while retracting his last blow. This Derrin raised his shield and the Daemon cut the shield in half. Well it had not been repaired in a while. As Derrin threw his worthless shield to the ground he felt a burning in his right forearm. It was gushing blood!  
  
Derrin slid his Katana into it's scabbard and withdrew his two-handed bastard sword. If this was to be a fight he would give it to him! They met clashing swords and in a test of strength. The Daemon towering over Derrin and Derrin digging his heels into the ground. And then Derrin stepped to his left and the daemon lost his balance. Derrin cut him in the back and the Daemon let out another great roar that shook the tree tops.  
  
The Daemon turned swinging wildly. Derrin could easily tell he had just pissed off the Daemon. That is exactly what he wanted to do. The Daemon lunged and Derrin dodged as the Daemons sword went through a tree trunk Derrin cut into his belly with his sword.   
  
Derrin then swung his sword in an overhead whirl to try to sever the Daemon's head to end the battle. And that was when the Daemon dodged and threw the hilt of his sword into Derrin's belly. Derrin spit blood and stumbled. The Daemon then lifted his sword high into the air and got ready to end the fight!  
  
Derrin took a step forward and made a wild stab backwards and shoved his sword deep within the daemon's belly. and out his spine as it severed it. The Daemon's eyes were full of surprise as it fell to the ground. Derrin caught his braeth and took out his dagger. He began to cut and hold his breath as the stench of brimstone filled the air.  
  
He removed the bone and called for his mount. He mounted the horse and reigned it towards where he left Serena and Cer. The horse took off like lightning and he was off.   
  
It did not take him long to get back to the ladies and as he jumped from the horse and handed the Daemon bone to momma sin his arm still dripping blood.......... 

Ladi Serena
"Drat!" where did she go? Ladi looked around for Momma Sin... She had run off and left her!! "I must find her... she knows where that wench is.." Ladi caressed Lovely behind her ears with a look in her eyes that could only be described as wicked and evil.. You could see that she was planning some destruction, and the sick smile on her face was proof that she enjoyed enacting the deed in her head, just as much as she was going to enjoying fulfilling it. She whirled Lovely around to head towards the way the hoofprints of Momma's horse led... Lovely bowed her shining black head to imprint Demon's smell to her memory. Ladi let Lovely have her lead, and she tilted her head back to the sun, remembering.....  
  
It was mid summer... Ladi had just come in from a ride on her new mare, Lovely.. she reigned in at the stable and snorted in disgust at Serena, with all three of the stable boys, sitting cross legged in the hay with a book in her hand. One of the ignorant cads were stuttering over a sentence that should have been easily quoted by a third grader. Ladi pulled in closer... "Paladin" Serena said, when the imbecil could not figure out what the word said... the man read a few more words before he was stumped again, and Serena smiled and helped him sound the word out. Why did her sister waste her time? they were naught but stable boys, and had no need to learn to read and write... and if Mother knew... Ladi grinned to herself and put it on her agenda to make SURE that her mother knew that Serena was letting the stable boys be so idle... and Serena was supposed to be helping to plan for the party... That was another thing.. you would think Serena was born of a peasant. She would rather assist the cook than attend the party. An embarrassment to the family name, Why, the girl could not even pull off the most simple of spells! She should spend more time improving on herself rather than worrying about the wellbeing of the hired help. Sickened by the laughter coming from the four sittin in the hay, Ladi jumped off Lovely and gave the one who was stuttering over his next word, a swift kick in his stomach... "Boy, can't you see that my mare needs caring for?" The boy, only 10 and 9 years, jumped up quickly.. he knew what Ladi's whip felt like if he didn't move fast enough. As he rose, Ladi snapped her whip at the back of his neck and laughed. Ignoring the angry look in Serena's eyes... she turned towards the house in search of her mother... She found her in the kitchen, scolding the woman bent over the steaming water that boiled over the fire. "Good help is impossible to find nowadays" she said as she shoved the woman aside at the entrance of her very beautiful daughter, Ladi. "ahh, Ladi how was your ride m'dear?" "Twas fine mother, until the end.. Serena was at it again ... I pulled up and almost had to care for Lovely myself!! So entranced were the stable boys and their silly quest to learn to read" "Really mother, something must be done... I am ashamed of how she acts like common folk, and she even does it when company is present. She has no respect for the position our family holds in society." "Aye" her mother said. "If not for your father, I would have had her sent away, but he will hear none of it. I think it is time that I let you in on a little secret... sometimes if you want things done right, you must do them yourself... Now listen closely".... Both women bent their heads as her mother told her that Serena was not really her sister, and how her father had always had a big weak spot for Serena, and he was training her to take over his place since there were no sons. "This would ruin the bloodline see.... and he thinks you are not fit to fill his shoes." Her mother said. "So, let's humor him and let him think you will try to learn some of Serena's horrid habits if that makes him happy. Gain her trust... if you can... then we must get rid of her. Serena doesn't want anything to do with our royal ways anyway and has no desire to take over.. so we will be doing us all a favor. I can not longer have that whore's daughter living under my roof.. " Serena will be leavign for Brittannia soon... you must follow her.... learn her ways, her habits, her routine, and destroy all that she holds dear...destroy her soul, her will to live. she must suffer for the embarrassment she has caused. I know of a spell, that can combine her spirit to your physical being.. But she must lose the will to live, have everything she loves taken away from her, to make her spirit weak enough to be transferred.. I have taken care of her mother, and her father, that surely can't leave much left. In the meantime I will do what I can to erase your father's memory of the girl... now.. go on before someone gets suspicious."  
  
The tracks stopped... Lovely came to a halt... "Ugh, what way did they go?" she didn't trust that Momma anyway, there was something about her that just didn't seem right.. she was hiding something. She would check into the inn in the town close by for the night.. She may be on a mission, but she would NEVER sleep on the ground!! she would continue in the morning. 

Cerwidan Ninebar
Cer WANTED to tell Momma that it would all be fine and Serena would be overjoyed to learn her mother was not the horrible woman who shared blood with Ladi. Yes, she dearly wanted to, even opened her mouth to speak when a searing pain lanced through her body. It seemed to spread like scorpion poison through her veins, fast and hot. The last thought that Cer had before darkness slid over her was, "After all the times I have been swatted by the dam house 'pets' you'd think I'd be immune to the stuff by now..."  
  
It was dark. In the distance Cer could hear the whispery echoes of liches, and liches doing more than laughing. She stood, perhaps, on level ground and felt a cold wind whip her hair into her face. "I have to find her!" she thought suddenly. But find who? Cer felt certain there was something she was supposed to be doing, but her legs felt so very heavy...... Suddenly an apparition of horror stepped out from behind something large and vaguely house-shaped, glowing slightly in the starless black. Cer reached behind her for the short silver spear she kept strapped there. Finding its reassuring shaft right where it should be, she pulled it out with the ease of long pracitce. One liche was nothing to be frightened of, she told herself. "Alright you fiend! Come find your doom if you must!" The liche laughed its papery wordless laugh and turned away from Cer, gliding over brances and fallen logs as if she were not there at all.  
  
Cer sprinted after it, her anger rising fast. Who was this, this THING to ignore her? A faint foxfire trail led through barely visible forest, and Cer slowly realized that it seemed to be making its way towards an unhealthy glow a few yards distant, where more whispering and other disturbing sounds could be heard. Was that the sound of bones cracking? No, she realized at last, it was the sound of teeth on bone- a shrill scream tore though the air at the same instant a bolt of lightning broke open the sky. Her resolve set once more, she charged into battle, spear flashing bright. "For My Lady!!!!"  
  
Cer fought like a woman gone wild, her spear quiker than it had any right to be. Liches tore at her armor and her guild colors but Cer bandaged what she could as she thrust and parried and it was enough. Spells seemed to pass through her with little effect, and Cer felt the battle rush like a drug. She threw back her head and laughed, a strange glint in her eyes. "Come my little friends! Let us play..." Blood soaked her leather armor, liche dust coated her face and hair, untill she looked like a thing posessed. Hearing a sound behind her she spun and without thought, thrust her spear-  
  
-into a young woman's shoulder, pinning her to the ground. "NOOOOOO!!!" For it was Serena, and suddenly all the light went out of Cer and her legs failed. Desperately she broke off the shaft of the spear and knelt beside her dearest friend. "Oh M'lady!" she sobbed. "what have I done?" Cer was oblivious to the fact that all the apparitons had vanished like smoke, her world narrowed to the wound and the woman who bore it. Cer could feel the life slipping from Serena, as she had seen happen so many times to strangers. "OH no you don't!" Cer continued to babble nonsense as she tried to stem the flow of blood with her healing arts. "Don't die, Serena, please! You have to be ok, you just Have to! Powers That Be, guide me this night! Help me to save her! I can't be the one who killed her!" But nothing Cerwidan did seemed to help. Serena lay, pale and lifeless on the cold forest floor, and Cer finally collapsed over her, weakly sobbing.   
  
Momma shook Cer sharply, even slapped her face once, twice. Cer lay where she had fallen, a crumpled heap of armor and mud. Cursing under her breath, feeling guilt now not only for her daughter, but for her daughter's dearest friend, she tried her best to arrange Cer in a more comfortable position. It was then that she found both women clutched the special axe with a grip that would not be denied. She tried desperately to remember what Zeus had told her about this particular Axe.... 

Ladi Serena
Momma had gathered whatever it was that she needed to bring the life back into Serena's listless body. She had heard the sound of liches from afar, and though she could barely hold her own weight, she begged Momma to help her to Cer, the least she could do was aid in healing her dear friend. She didn't see Cer take off after the horrible creatures, but she knew her well enough that if there were liches around, Cer would not be far. Momma put Serena's arm around her shoulder and helped her stand.. Serena was grateful for the support. While Momma guided her to the sound of Cer's war cries, Serena dug through her bag to make sure all was in place. She knew she was in no condition to fight. She placed her prized axe in her hand so that she may find her bandaids. She pulled one out and stumbled towards Cer. she reached out to place the bandage, when Cer whirled around, and Serena saw the flash of Cerwidan's best silver spear sink deep into her shoulder. She collapsed. "Damn, I shouldn't have snuck up on her" she thought to herself. Once again, she started fading into the blackness she had just returned from.. She tried to speak to Cer, as the woman was deeply upset but no words would come.. She thought the words loudly so maybe cer would understand.. "damn cer, you ALWAYS do that!! but you're taking it a little far" But Cer did not hear the joke, or see the smile that played on her lips. She felt the weight of Cer's head on her chest, and the warm tears that fell from her eyes. And then nothing but sweet blackness. 

Ladi Serena
Ladi rang the bell for the caretaker to run her some warm water so that she may wash up before her journey. Today was a new day.. she must find Serena. Knowing that oaf, she has gotten herself in trouble.. and Ladi must make sure that Serena's death was not premature, though the thought of raising a finger to save her was enough to make her ill. She could not die with her spirit in tact. After brushing her long beautiful hair in the mirror, and dressing to perfection, Ladi woke the stable boy to prepare Lovely.   
  
It was barely dawn when she set out. She followed the road to the place in the forest where the tracks had stopped short... She ventured into the forest, not afraid, as long as she had her guardian mare. In a clearing ahead, she found Serena and Cerwidan laying in a lifeless heap. Where were all their protectors... She noted the fresh hoofprints of Momma's horse, and knew that Momma had not gone far.. possibly to find help? She did not want to ruin her reputation, and god forbid anyone see her wasting her regs to heal these fools... She got off Lovely to kneel beside Serena.. she sighed in disgust as she waved her arms and began chanting.. she placed the regs on Serena's shoulder where the spear had penetrated. Serena coughed and groaned. She began again on Cer, but halted mid spell. Ladi used her magic powers to detect where her wound was... Ladi raised an eyebrow quizically... her heart? She saw no wound to her heart... Then it dawned on her... Serena was barely alive, but she was strong and would recover without ever knowing that Ladi had been the one to aid her. So that meant...nobody was around, Serena didn't know what was going on... How else to begin destroying Serena's spirit than taking the life of her best friend... It would not destroy it completely, but would put a good dent in it. After all, she had already been getting close to Nick.. she would make her move before long and would soon bear his child if she had her way. yes.. yes.. that may just be enough... Cer, Nick, and she would destroy this little "guild" and that should be all that stands in her way... But first things first... to rid of this little tart.. She waved her most powerful spell.. Kal Vas FLLLLAM she chanted... nothing.. the lady seemed to be immune to her spells.. interesting... she must hurry... "Lovely kill" Lovely looked at her for direction and she raised her finger to point at the fallen warrior when she heard someone from the bushes... possibly even more than one "someones". She mounted Lovely in a flash, and ran behind a tree, casting invis on herself and her mount... "dammit" she cursed... 5 more seconds.. oh well... this wouldn't be her last opportunity... For now she must go, there were too many that ran about the forest, and she couldn't risk gettin caught before her plan was carried out. 

Kojak
As Derrin rode off to catch the daemon,Kojak just stood there and watched him.He really missed his Mentor,and wanted to ask so many questions,but right now Serena was the main concern.When Derrin dissappeared behind the trees,Kojak turned and walked towards the Liche dungeon.A piece of Liche hair,what could Momma do with this to help Serena?Kojak didn't know what Momma was up to,but he hoped she knew what she was doing.  
  
He came across his first liche after 15 miles of riding.He quickly attacked and got rid of the liche before the liche knew what happened.As he cut the hair,he smiled." Only if Derrin could have seen me,"Kojak thought to himself.He put the hair in a pouch and put it on his trusty steed,Elvis.  
  
As he got ready to ride off,he heard some noise behind the bushes.He decided to go ahead and check it out.As he got closer he saw Ladi talking to her steed.All he understood was "Death to Serena and all of SOS".This can't be good thought Kojak.He then took out his paper,and wrote a note to Derrin,telling him bout how he first met Ladi,he didn't trust her,(thanks to that training from his mentor),and some things he found her doing.And also how he decided to follow her and see what her intentions are.He also put in his letter that he needs to stay by Serena's side,and he'll handle this end.He then placed it in the pouch,with the liche's hair,and put it on Elvis.He then slapped Elvis on that back and said "Go Boy".Elvis took off with a mighty gallop towards the camping ground.He knew his steed would find the camp and get the note to Derrin,he just hope that Derrin would show Cer and keep if from Serena.Then he heard an evil laugh from behind.  
  
He quickly withdrew his silver sword and turned to face a horde of liches."Oh Boy" he replied,as the first attacked.He quickly got rid of that one,but the numbers were too much for him.His armor was torn to shreds in minutes. He felt a warm feeling from his back,and a sting in his spine.He fell to look up towards a Skeletal Mage.That's when he heard an evil laugh.He was picked up by the throat,feeling all the air coming out.An ogre was on the other end of his arm,and turned him to see Ladi standing there laughing."You will be my first victem in the Vengeance against Serena" She yelled.Then she stuck a knife in his stomach"Oh god"he thought before the blackness took over,"Please let Elvis get to Derrin before it's too late",then he passed out.............. 

Ladi Serena
Serena grunted as she struggled to an upright position. With a blank look in her eyes, she searched her surroundings for some clue as to how she got here, and why Cerwidan's head lay upon her stomach, her hand clutching the axe that Serena held in her hand... "umm..hmmm" she said, it was getting harder to tell the visions from reality.. wait.. didnt' cer just kill me?? She lowered her head to inspect her shoulder where she was SURE Cer had sunk her sharp spear into her. No blood. But there was a scar.. She didn't remember having a scar there. She lifted her arm up to test it for pain.. nothing. She shrugged, her main concern now for her best friend. Still groggy, she tried to pry Cer's fingers from her axe, but the woman had a death grip on it. So Serena moved her hand, axe and all, to lay Cer flat on her back... She looked pleadingly at Momma to do something. Serena lifted Cer's eyelids, and that is where the answer lay. Serena had never known of anyone that had visions like her before, and cer had never mentioned them before... Maybe it had to do with the strong bond that they shared? Serena hoped that Cer was not scared... and she hoped that she had the strength, and the will to return to reality. As she searched into Cer's eyes again, her heart sunk... All the color was gone. Serena knew instinctively what she had to do to save Cer.. but was it worth it? She could surely teach Cer and help Cer to come to terms with it? Or should she just let her go in peace.... NO!! the visions were never peaceful... she would have to accept that cer may never forgive her for putting this terrible burden on her, but she could not let her friend live the rest of her life stuck in that nightmare... though, if she DID save her, cer would have the visions the same as Serena, they would share the same memories, the same pain... everything one felt, the other would feel... She had second thoughts... She must do it... "Momma, please turn away a moment".... "forgive me, M'lady" she whispered in Cer's ear as she took the magic axe that Cer held in her hand, and sliced the blade across her chest, over her heart... she grimaced with the pain... she then did the same to Cer... cer never moving a muscle... Serena put her hand over her heart, letting her blood cover it.. she then placed her hand onto Cer's heart, letting the blood mingle, then placing her hand back on her own heart. It was done... She placed a bandage on Cer's wound... then focused all her energy to speak to Cer through her mind... She HAD to be able to hear...Please let her be able to hear... don't let the sacrifice be for naught. "Cer!! Cer!!! she screamed in her mind... "answer me, I need you"..... 

Momma Sin
Momma knew that both the young female warriors lay fighting their own demons- she wasn't sure why Cer had stabbed Serena but she was sure that she had to get her extra bandaids which she'd left in Demon's saddle. She rushed to the spot where she had left in Demon in the woods and was turning to go back when she swore she saw the sparkle of a spell. Knowing that both warriors were vulnerable, she set out a run saying in a loud voice "Follow me, they are over here, no one would dare touch the mistresses of the S@S without losing their lives" Hoping to make it sound like there were many warriors coming through the woods, to scare off anyone or thing that may be around the guildmistresses. But as she burst into the clearing, all was as she had left it....or was it?...Cer's broken spear no longer rested in Serena's shoulder...and Serena's shoulder no longer had a wound....what the hell? But before Momma could ponder what had happened Serena moaned and set up looking at her shoulder, and then at Cer. Momma couldn't speak past the lump in her throat when her daughter looked at her for help. When Serena stared at the axe..then asked Momma to turn away.. Momma knew where Serena had been...only Zeus knew all the secrets of the axe...and if Serena was using it, it meant he had passed on it's secrets to her. Would the soul axe work to heal as well as destroy? Momma knew that the axe would destroy a soul of a mage. But could it possible heal the soul of a warrior? When she turned around, both giuldmistresses lay quietly side by side both with one hand on the axe that now lay dripping with their blood. "Where are the others, I need those ingredients" Momma thought frantically as she pulled out a bandage and applied to both of them and then wiped the blood off the axe with a wad of wool. As she finished placing it in her backpack, a daemon bone fell in her lap, followed by a splat of blood. "Damn, Momma thought, more blood" and looked up to see Derrin's face, eyes shooting fire.   
"Tell me what goes on here, Momma." he said in a chillingly quiet voice "Why do both of My Ladies look dead?"   
Momma was stunned into silence, he thought SHE did it?  
"Speak quickly or die" Darrin was getting edgy thought Momma but ... weren't they all.   
"Darrin, I did NOT harm either" she proceded to tell him what had happened as best she knew. and she could tell that he was having a very hard time believing her. Then Derrin's eyes got glassy and he started moaning. Oh no, thought Momma, not another one. Was there no end?  
" DERRIN " Momma yelled "It is the vision... DO NOT LET IT TAKE OVER...FIGHT IT DERRIN" Momma jerked the helm from Derrin's head and started slapping him, screaming as loud as she could to keep him from slipping into the "vision" world.   
As she threw her full weight at him to knock him down, she heard muffled noises coming from beneath her as she wrested his weapon from his hand. As Derrin started shaking, Momma rolled off of him and leaned close to his mouth to make out his words...could it be...IT WAS.... He was laughing!!!   
"Okay, Momma get your heavy gold armour off of me. I'm ok. I only wanted to test your loyalty so I wanted you to think I was having a vision too, to see if you would attack me when I was vulnerable. " Still laughing he said " you may not be very big, but your armour is lethal"  
"Ohh!! You'll pay for your trick M'Lord, but right now.." Momma said in her most scathing voice " IF I have passed your TEST, I have more important things to worry about. Like Serena"  
As Momma proceded to tell Derrin about Cer and her vision and the events that followed a trust was formed between the two.  
As the sun started setting once more Momma asked one mor time "Where are Kojak and Spitfire? I NEED those ingredients" 

Momma Sin
Then Momma gasped for she had just thought of something, if the soul axe worked, would Serena now know everything that Cer knew...including her secret?  
"Shh, Momma" Derrin said " into the trees, quickly, I hear noises"   
"Not this time." Momma said " I will stand by you" and she drew her axe and went into a battle stance.  
As both warriors were preparing for whatever came through the trees, they breathed a sigh of relief as Elvis came through the trees and stopped in the middle of the clearing......followed a coal black mare with Ladi perched on her back and Kojak's still body thrown across her withers.... 

Ladi Serena
Ladi chanted into the ears of her servants.. twas only a few liches and ogres, but they would do for now.. In a matter of moments, she had them under control, to do as she bid. She had seen Kojak on the horizon.. It was time to begin. She had had enough. She commanded her minions to follow her to where Kojak was concentrating on a note he was scribbling on. Catching him unaway, Ladi stood behind a tree, while she commanded her liches to do away with him. She couldnt' stand to hide there for long... There was something about a man who realizes he is going to die.. the look in his eyes.. and she wanted to see the surprise etched on his face when he realized who would send him to his maker. In fact, she wanted to do it herself. She pulled her weapon from her backpack, she didn't really know how to use it.. it was a barbarian thing... she was too smart, preferring the ways of magic. As the ogre beat Kojak to a bloody pulp, and he struggled for breath... Ladi grinned at the pleading, pathetic kojak and stuck her weapon deep into his stomach... "Tsk, I bet that hurt" she laughed to herself... She dismounted and had Lovely finish off her ogre, she was done with him. She remembered all of the sudden... what was that Kojak put on his horse? and where did it go? It's hard telling.. she MUST find that horse before someone else did. She already begin wracking her brain for an explanation if she failed to find it first. Acting on the first thing that came to mind... she casted a strength spell on herself, and with a burst of muscle, threw kojak over Lovely's back. Then she casted a paralyze spell on Kojak, in case he by some freak chance lived and woke up, nobody would be able to tell. "Now" she said to herself "... if they find the horse first, I will say that ... um... liches attacked Kojak, and I tried to save him, yeah.. and... he said there was something important that he needed in Elvis's bag... and uh... explained to me what to do with it... so I must search the horse and do as kojak requested, and I'll just say I don't have time to explain, as Kojak said it was very urgent. yeah.. that'll do." She kicked Lovely hard, and headed back into the woods. It wasn't long until Lovely had picked up the horse's trail... "DAMN" she said to herself... it was too late... Then she wasn't so sure they'd buy her story... they knew she barely lifted a finger to help anyone but herself... Shoot! 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin was ready for anything to come through the woods. As he looked to Momma he wondered if she was ready for anything also! Oh well he would see. As Elvis came through the trees with no rider he freaked out a little inside. Kojak?? Where was he?? DAMN I should not have left before he finished Kojak's training! How could he let his friend and Squire get into trouble. He himself had picked the horse Elvis from the best trainer he could find. This horse would never leave it's owner unless soemthing is wrong. Then another moise...  
  
Ladi Came through the trees with something hunched over her saddle. Derrin noticed it was Kojak's body! Derrin shealthed his sword and ran to the mare!  
  
"Get back to Serena and Cer Momma!" Derrin barked the order out! He hoped she would not be offended. But Honestly he didn't care. THis was getting too terrible. And now if ever it had turned personal! Whatever this was that was doing this would pay!  
  
He removed Kojak from the horse and looked up to the ladi that he had barely got to know before he left. He gave a quick *bow* to show his appreciation. He then went into the woods with Kojak's body!  
  
As he lay Kojak's body on the ground it was in terrible shape! As he surveyed the damage tears welling up in his eyes he began to try to choke back the tears that were so desperately trying to escape! NOone but Serena had ever seen this side of him. Sure everyone knew he was compassionate but noone knew he cried. That is why he brought Kojak's body into the woods.   
  
"Why....WHY...WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!!" He had to compose himself. The screaming to himself in his head was giving him a headache! He knew he should be protecting his guild misstresses. But there had to be time to grieve his friend's death!   
  
As Derrin began to pray to his god he began to uncontrollably weep. The tears fell like rain! He couold not believe all that was happening!   
  
He prayed :"Jola; Guardian and leader of warrior's souls passed on,   
please take this one that I offer up to you this night,  
he died valiantly in the face of evil,   
he knew the old code and followed it well,  
he was taught by a teacher of the old ways,  
and will do you well in your charge,  
May I follow his fate and meet mine with the honor he met his.  
  
At the end of his prayer he let a great scream out as the pain welled up too much to stand!!  
  
He then looked down and seen the tears he was crying were not wetting the cloth or the blood on Kojak. He wondered why. He then saw a trickle of blood running down his arm! SOMEONE had cast Paralyze on him!! What great luck! It must have been Ladi!! Oh he would have to thank her she saved Kojak's life.  
  
Something Derrin had not told anyone was that he had been practicing the arts of magic! And he was more than adept in it! He pulled out his reagent that were needed. The few precious reagents he had left. And began to cast! He cast Greater heal on his old friend and saw some movement in the chest area!  
  
"YES!!!!!" He screamed as he ran back towards the others. As he wiped the tears from his eyes he broke through the trees and saw the others.   
  
"Thank you Ladi! Casting paralyze on Kojak was a stroke of Genius. He is still alive! Please go watch over him while I check on Mi'Ladies!" he said to Ladi. As she left towards where he had come from he noticed worry and resentment in Momma's eyes!  
  
"How are Mi'Ladies?? we may make it through this yet....." 

Kojak
As Kojak awakens from his deep sleep,he feels a sharp pain in his stomach.Then he remembers his fight with Ladi's creatures.He tries to turn his head,but can't move."What the..."he thinks,then realizes that something looks wrong.He recognizes this part of the woods,as being close to the campgrounds.  
Then he hears voices,"Momma sin....Serena and Cer out....."He recognizes Momma's voice and Derrin's,but that other voice he can't place.He tries to get up and can't move.He thinks"I must have been put on a paralyzed spell" Damn that Ladi.But why would she paralyze him,and leave him here,instead of killing him.  
Then he recognizes that other voice,it's Ladi,He tries harder and harder to move,but don't succeed.He can't even yell to get Derrin's attention.Knowing that this spell can last for hours,he can only hope that Derrin,Momma Sin,or even Serena can get to the pouch before it's too late............... 

DerrinRPGWRTR
"Where is Kojak's ingredient??" Momma Sin asked calmly still looking at Derrin very hard. He did not know about Ladi's evil tendencies. He had only met her briefly once or twice before.  
  
Derrin ran to Elvis and started looking frantically. I know it is here somewhere he thought to himself. Where would he put it?? Derrin looked through the saddle bags and nothing. Then he looked on the saddle horn. Nothing still. Where did Kojak keep his emergency gold again?? Oh yeah in the hidden flap on the outside of the saddle bags!  
  
Derrin reached into the hidden area and found a pouch! Inside he found a note addressed to himself in Kojak's handwriting. He ignored it and placed it in the breastplate of his armor. He reached in again and found the Lich hair. Derrin pulled it out and ran it to Momma. She was now looking towards where Ladi had went to check on Kojak! "Thanks" Momma said and then asked "Shouldn't you go check on Kojak??"  
  
"No way Momma I want to be right here when these two wake up......." 

Ladi Serena
Ladi cursed under her breath... She heard Derrin's howl of pain and smiled to herself.. She must have gotten the job done. She tossed her hair over her should with a self satisfied smirk. Now, for the horse.. she nudged Lovely up to Elvis, contemplating how to execute her next move without raising suspicion. After several minutes of indecision, Derrin charged through the woods, requesting her to check on the Squire, he was alive! WHAT? ALIVE? hellfire!! Trying to appear calm, Ladi prodded Lovely into the woods, to "check" on Kojak. Very carefully, she reached into her pack, into the golden box, through the spider silk that protected the gold bottle... It was time.. she still had plenty left... She raised the bottle of elixir to the sun, remembering what her mother had said.   
  
"Ladi, you must be careful with it, only use it when you have NO other choice. This elixir is used to erase the mind of all memory.. One drop will erase all that they have witnessed since the last sunrise. 10 drops will erase all they have ever known. The effect of the full ten drops is unknown, it has only been done once... to Serena's mother.. and nobody has heard from her in 20 years, so nobody knows what happens over time."  
  
Ladi, estimating that she had about 30 drops in her bottle, carefully dropped a single drop on Kojak's lips. That should do it! She hoped this stuff worked! Now, for that letter....  
  
Ladi went back through the trees to where everyone was. She hadn't had time to figure out what was really going on. She saw Derrin searching through Elvis's bags... he had the note!! what was she going to do?? He slipped the note underneath his tunic, and proceeded to carry something to Momma. "okay, think girl, think" she said to herself.  
  
"Derrin, I know you wish to stay, but it's kojak.... come quick" Ladi commanded Lovely to stay as she followed behind Derrin. Time to put her feminine wiles to use! Derrin got down on one knee to check on his friend. Ladi then collapsed at his feet sobbing. "Oh this is horrible, I feel responsible, I should have been there to save him" Derrin put his hand on her shoulder, seeing what seemed to be real tears, he felt pity for her.. she wasn't so bad. Why did everyone shun her so? She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his neck. She hated men all together, and couldn't believe she would stoop to such measures as to even PRETEND to derive comfort from a man. Derrin felt her warm lips touch his neck, and an old feeling began to stir in his stomach.. "not now, not now" he told himself. There were more important matters to tend to... but she was so soft, so helpless, and she smelled so good....... and she needed him. He embraced her. Her lips rose to meet his in a sweet, tender kiss. She encouraged him even further. "Damnation, woman" he said as he scooped her into his arms and carried her off a bit deeper in the woods. Derrin unstrapped his weapon and laid it to the side, and removed his gloves and gorget. As he continued to shed his armor, his eyes were focused on hers. He mistook her satisfaction of things going her way for passion. he was lost in her eyes, and did not notice the parchment fall to the ground. Ladi smiled. Derrin beckoned her to lie with him. As they fell to the ground, Ladi snatched up the note, and stuck it in the waistband of her skirt. After several moments, Derrin put his hand on her thigh. "we should head back, Derrin, the others will worry" Exasperated, he watched Ladi remove herself from his arms, and smooth out her hair, and walk away. He just sat there, on the ground, speechless, staring at her.  
  
Ladi sauntered back to the others, making sure to put a sway in her hips, she knew he was watching, and she may be able to use this to her advantage. Derrin wanted her, and she knew how to use her "charm" to get her way. Men were so easily manipulated. Ignorant creatures. She would keep Derrin attentive to her, he may be her best weapon yet... She laughed out loud at her own genius,and patted the parchment still hidden in her skirt.  


Kojak
Kojak is sitting at a table in a bar when this stranger comes up to him "Kojak,it's bout your past,i'm a friend of your father,and he asks for you to join him""Father still lives?"Kojak askes."Yes,and he is proud of you" replies the stranger.As Kojak eagerly follows,he feels something wet on his lips.He then awakes with a sudden jerk."I must have been dreaming" He thinks.  
  
He gets up,then tries to remember what happened, where was he,and how did he get here.He last remembers his quest for Momma Sin, separating from Derrin,then his mind goes blank."what happened,and how did i get here" he thinks outloud.He hears voices and follows them,and ends up at the campsite.He just stands there at the other side of the bushes.He sees Momma Sin,Derrin,and Ladi standing there over Cerwidian and Serena.  
  
He then sees Elvis tied up at the other end of the trees."Did i get knocked out,and Elvis got me back?"Kojak just stares on, confused,as his fellow guildmembers stare at Serena and Cerwidian........ 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin watched Ladi walk away. He must admit she looks and tastes good. He laughed out loud to himself. "What do you expect a woman to taste like or smell like after bieng in these woods for so long."; he thought to himself.  
  
He noticed that she felt some conscren for the others yet she still managed to saunter away! Man he had to stop his heart from racing. How would he put his armor leggins back on now?? That Damned infernal woman!! What was he to do now? Was this a sign of what was yet to come? If so some part of him liked the idea.  
  
But too much has been going on these last years!If it was meant to be then it would have to happen in it's own time. They had to defeat this evil. And then maybe he could figure out some of the more puzzling things in his life.   
  
Like why did his father leave his nobility behind to become a mage?? Why did his father have to get killed before he knew him well? Why was this evil seeming to follow him around? And why 5 years ago did his only brother show up on his doorstep only to have lost his memory? He did want to tell his brother who he was. Yet why put him in more danger than what was neccissary?? Why subject more and more people to this horror?  
  
Those were only a few of the questions Derrin had running in his mind. Oh well he had to get dressed. He was glad he did not remove the clothes underneath his armor. That would have been embarrasing for him to look at Ladi again if he had and they hadn't.   
  
Derrin got dressed in his armor and walked back slowly contemplating his life. He stopped to check on Kojak his dear friend. And Koj seemed to be breathing easier! So he went into the clearing to check on Serena And Cer. He wanted to do something so he asked Momma if she needed some help........ 

Cerwidan Ninebar
Cer felt a sharp pain across her chest that brought her out of her stupor. She wiped the dried tears from her eyes and looked to the body of her dead friend. It was gone! Despereately she looked at the ground where it had been and saw nothing. No sign that anything had been there at all and no path through the leaves where someone might have dragged a body. For a brief moment Cer had an image of Serena as a shambling zombie, reaching out to clasp Cer in a deadly hug...No! Cer shook herself and stood up. Whatever had happened, it certainly wasn't that. Her sight cleared somewhat and she surveyed the surrounding forest. A strange mist swirled around the bases of the trees and blurred everything. It all felt so unreal. Serena! Cer bit back the sorrow. If her body was not here, then she would find it.  
  
Cer cast about for a place to start and sighted the little building she'd passed in the dark. In the dull light making its way through the fog, she could see a tiny cottage, and what looked like faery lights or foxfire on the porch. "Cer!! Cer!!" A scream pierced the whitness. Could it be? That sounded like her dear Serena! "Answer me, I need you!" Cer sprinted with all the breath in her body to the porch, only to see a shimmering figure standing there. Cer rejoyced, this she could fix! She fished in her pack for a bandage and approched the ghost. As soon as her hand touched the transparent figure Cer felt the world reel around her. Feelings and images flowed through and around her like a waterfall. She began to see things as if she were in two bodies at once. Suddenly this cottage looked all too familiar and Cer felt hot tears well up. It was Serena's safe place from so long ago. Whenever Ladi was too much to take, or her mother (sister, no?) (mother,no?) was in a tirade, Serena would seek refuge here. Cer recognized the place Momma had described as where she and Zeus had come to be together. (WHAT?? *confusion*) As such, perhaps it retained a little of her true father's essence. Over the years Serena continued to keep the little cottage a secret, and when she was older, it was there the visions began. Cer/Serena began to put things together. Zeus, having no other way to watch over his daughter, could do this much. He could send warnings, comfort, and limited messages in a dream state. But Serena didn't understand, how could she? The visions were distorted by the various spells Ladi and her Mother were always casting, untill they became warped and frightening nightmares. When Serena left for Sosaria, the one sentimental thing she managed to keep with her was the quartz crystal she had found in the cottage that very first time....   
  
A flash of raw emotion bridged the gap between Cer and Serrena, and the world twisted again. Cer found herself lying on the ground again, an ache in her chest, and her dearest friend, Serena, her...SISTER... kneeling next to her. No other word came close to describing the bond Cer now felt. "Momma Sin?" Serena said softly. Cer nodded. No more needed saying. Cer heard a whispery male voice in her head..."you are the sister I would have wished for my daughter..." and the last of the vision faded.   
  
Cer stood, only then noticing the Axe in her grip. It felt hot to the touch, a fact Cer had very little time to reflect on, as Ladi strode into the clearing, with Derrin following shortly after. Cer felt a bewildering range of emotions from hate to hurt, to ...love? Was it possible that even after all this, Serena could still love her? This was going to take some getting used to....  
  
"Momma? I think you might have use for this..." Cer offered the still bloody Axe to Momma Sin and turned to face Ladi. Just as Cer was about to unleash some of her anger on Ladi, Kojak stumbled into the clearing, looking bewildered and lost. "My horse? M'ladies? what has happened to me?" 

Spitfire0101
The quest was long for young spitfire. He was trotting on his stallion named Boom, when he heard a crack in a tree. The crack we followed by a roar, and a huge flame engulfed in his body. He felt the burning as if his skin was being melted. His eyes turned to a drake standing wide-eyed at him and torching flames escaping from his nose. He tilted his head to watch spitfire vigorously apply bandages before the drake realized what he was doing to attack again. He finished just in time to watch a claw swing at his head, and to the dodged claw came spitfire golden katana piercing the skin and magical resistance of the experienced dragon. Spit jumped from the side to escape the energy bolt and attacked yet agian the drake in the lower back, with a flip of the wrist and a bandage being applied, he almost dodged the attack. Yet to being subjected to applying more bandages, Spit pulled the dragon slaying axe from his knapsack, and placed his katana and shield away for he would surely kill this drake with this axe. The only problem was that in spit's mind the time was running out for Serena and Momma sin. He needed to get the ingredient that he was to bring. Surely kojak and Derrin had already gotten their ingredients. Spit thought to him self "God, I am a loser, I am probably the worst fighter ever, I try to save people and be the hero once in a while, but Serena and Cerwidan, are always pushing me down. I wish I could do something right for once, then maybe the name Spitfire would strike fear in the hearts of those who dared test him." Spit had always wished to kill those in the name of good, like his father. He father was part mage and part warrior, a super fighter if you asked him. His father was skilled in all but healing, because he knew that his magery would always save him. But one time his father was wrong, and his magery failed him, on a simple spell, and he fell to the feet of a simple monster he could killed easily. The only reason was that his father was not trying to kill the monster, he was just goofing off, and when his health got to low, he ended up not being able to cast. Spit thought back to himself, as he got hit once more in the chest by the drake, and he countered with a bandages and a swing of the mighty axe, which missed. He cleared his mind of his father now, his only objective was to help Serena, get back to normal. I drove the axe into the heart of the foul anarchist dragon. I overwhelming sound of the drake dying was hurtful to spit's ears so he covered them and waited till he fell. The approached the dragon, and retrieved the Axe from the drake's chest. The bones cracking as the axe was pulled outward opposite of the way it was driven. I skinned the dragon within a few hours and returned back to where the Beloved Serena and the rest of the gang was hoping he was not too late, for he felt some thing bad was already happening.... 

Spitfire0101
Spitfire's horses gallop slowly but gracefully slowed to a trot, as both were in search or food and water. He eventually found the river by the edge of the forest and cupped his hands, to take a drink of the refreshing river water. His horses Boom had also started drinking the water from the forest's edge. He heard in the near distance the sound of a mages words and the faint sound of a Kal Vas Flam ( Flamestrike ). He felt bad for whoever was just subjected to the spell of an experienced mage in pvp and probably just total war. He had heard the sound of many casting in his life, the sounds of his father perfecting his spells at their villa in sosaria, and the sound of Liches laughter as they casted and stalked their prey. He approached his horse and jumped from the ground to his horses saddle. The horse gave a snort of disgust, but Spit knew his horse would never actually turn against his master and companion. The first horse he had ever gotten and probably the only one he would need in this world of magic and sword clashing. Spit had heard the spell of Corp Por ( Energy Bolt ) and had to duck, as the spell came flying through the air, liable to take more than just ones life. He trotted onward to the destination in which he originally departed. The ride seemed like forever, but as he cleared the familiar rock he had passed leaving in search of the ingredient, he saw Kojak approach from the bushes, with a absent minded grin on his face...... 


	4. Chapter 1 page 3/5

Once Upon A Time ... (S@S Interactive)

Chapter 1 ~ Page 3 of 5

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin Barely noticed Spitfire and KOjak come into the clearing. His face beaming with life. Without a smile only his close friends could see the excitement returning to him! He had forgotten what it was like to "Live for the fight" Instead of "fight for his life".  
  
He had spent so many long lonely nights in this forest! Way too many. Fighting for his life and perfecting his magery skills. Fighting liches, drakes, reapers, orcs, lizardmen, zombies, and much much more at every turn it seemed. He was getting tired and actually admitted to himself that he actually wanted to die to let it all end! He even tried once. Yet an unknown force slung his sword right into the belly of that lich when he gave up and tossed it into the air. Remembering that night brought back a load of pain that he knew he had to bear for the rest of his life. HE Derrin had thought of suicide! One who has always been known for his upbeat attitude.  
  
But now was a time for celebration. ALL of his dear friends were alive and by the gods were going to stay that way!!!  
  
He saw Spitfire throw part of a drake skin on Momma's lap! "Here and I see you didn't even need it." He retorted.  
  
Derrin knew it must be the fatigue talking cause he went and lay down on his bedroll without even laying it out and went right to sleep. He will be much nicer when the morning comes. Derrin thought to himself. Hell Derrin was in such a good mood he thought he might see sunlight for once in this forsaken forest! Kojak stubled out just to bable and fall alseep on his bed roll too. Derrin smiles to himself. And then got serious again!! What was to happen to them next............. 

Momma Sin
"Yea, Derrin, there is something I need you to do" Momma Sin replied to the warrior. " I need you to mark a rune for this spot, exactly......here."She said as she stood in the center of the clearing. As Derrin began his cast, Cer awakened!!!!!!   
"Thank the powers that be" Momma whispered as the lady warroir rose to her feet and handed her the axe that had apparently worked quite well on healing the warriors soul. "I just hope that it works as well, destroying a mage" Momma thought to herself.  
As she wrapped her armour clad fist around the extremely heavy axe, she felt the heat as if it had just come from the forge, with out being cooled first.   
She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked at Ladi. She wanted to raise the axe against the lovely young tamer, but she couldn't!!!! The axe was so heavy, and hot.   
As Cer started stalking towards Ladi ...in battle stance, Momma put the axe back by Serena and wrapped Serena's hand gently around it, seemingly ignoring Cer and Ladi as they screamed and cussed at each other. The only thing keeping Cer from killing Ladi, was the fact that she didn't have her spear, and Derrin and Spitfire (who had been woken along with Kojak, from the battle sounds that were emitting from Cer's throat.) were both holding Cer back.   
Momma was just getting ready to tell Cer that it was not time yet, when she heard Ladi say "I release thee". Momma grabbed Cer's broken spear from the ground, and yelled "Grab your weapons" as she threw the spear to Cer. "I release thee" Ladi yelled "I release thee, Justice"   
Momma screamed "Somebody paralize her, fast!!!" But Lovely had already whisked Ladi out of reach of their spells and Cer's spear when the 5 dragons, snorting flames crashed through the trees.   
Derrin ran to stand over Serena and yelled "STACK!!!STACK!!!!STACK!!!!"   
And the battle began......... 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Knowing most of the warriors Derrin knew they would run to his side without question!! He was right Kojak straightened up and grabbed the horses and ran to his side. Cerwidan stood to Derrin's right when Momma handed her her spear. Momma Sin got the spear to Cer and reached for her axe. And Spit jumped onto his horse and got to Derrin and Cer's back as quick as the horse would carry him.  
  
Serena got up and snatched her axe up and stood to Derrin's left! "THAT WHORE!!!" Derrin heard Serena yell.  
  
"You don't know the half of it!" Derrin thought. Now he knew why Momma gave him those eyes a few minutes ago!  
  
Derrin looked to Serena and then back to Cer. They had both nodded so Derrin took a step back and the ladies surrounded him. Derrin prepared a spell of paralyze field and cast it 4 times as quickly as possible. The 5 dragons roared in defeat!  
  
"It will not last long!" Derrin yealled; "Everyone mount up!" But he was just one split second behind Serena! She had already given the command and he saw everyone jumping onto thier horses.  
  
"This is not how I wanted to die!" Derrin heard Cer tell Serena!   
  
"Give me 15 seconds!" Derrin yelled as he was stripping his armor off! "Damnit why didn't I learn to meditate??" He scolded himself. As he finished taking his armor off he yelled out "GATE COMMING UP!" And he wrapped a piece of leather around his wrist and tied it to his saddlehorn.  
  
He cast the all too familiar spell and he knew if he sent them to a place that was too far away Serena would scold him! He reached and found the old rune that he had marked when he had to go home while he was guarding Serena deeper in the woods. He consentrated the force on the rune and the gate opened.   
  
Serena yelled, "Thanks Derrin; EVERYONE IN!!!!!" And Derrin slumped in his saddle. Cer noticed and knew the problem all too well. When she had dabbled in magery she had done this often! Derrin was drained; he used too much magical force. He would be unconscious for hours! Cer grabbed the reins to Kendall, Derrin's horse and led it through the blue portal with Derrin sitting limp in the saddle the only thing holding him on was the piece of leather he had tied.   
  
They came through the gate and noticed it was near the cave they had camped at! Derrin lifeless and helpless. And then the others heard a horse galloping through the forest. It was well known to Serena it was Lovely's gate. That could not be mistaken............ 

Ladi Serena
Ladi's heart raced as she seen the fiery breath from the dragon close in on her "sister." Everyone must've been deep in their own thoughts, because nobody seemed to notice. Irritated at having to save Serena again when her intent was to destroy her in the end, the summoned her faithful Justice to do her dirty work. She commanded Justice to kill. All the warriors drew their weapons against her. "What in the..." "Imbecils!!" They thought she was attacking them! She grinned wickedly to herself. "So, they have learned to be on their guard with me." She couldnt' decide if that was a good thing or bad thing. Derrin, always trying to be the hero, begins casting on Justice so that she could not move. The party disappeared into the gate. Ladi Invised herself while the paralyze wore off Justice. She couldn't stay hid for long, the heat from the dragon's breath caused the sweat to drip down her face. Oh, how she hated to sweat. It was fire against fire as the two dragons battled it out. Ladi may not like humans very well, but she had a deeply sentimental attachment to her animals. Ladi knew from experience that dragon vs. dragon was anybody's fight, but with a steady healing hand, Justice always came out the victor. Ladi looked into her pack to reach for her bandaids. Oh NO!! She only had one left... She watched Justice's life seep out of her. Her blood soaking Ladi's hands as she applied the bandage. But it was too late. with her last ounce of strength, Justice felled the dragon, but she was poisoned. Ladi put her bloody hands to her face, and wiped the tears streaming down her face. She then placed her head on Justice's quivering flank and heard the last breath of her faithful friend leave her body. Lady raised her face to the heavens and let out a cry that could be heard all the way to felucca. Ladi quickly skinned both dragons, placing Justice's scales in her amulet, and keeping the hides and scales of the enemy dragon. In a rage, she let out another wail and kicked Lovely hard. They would PAY for this!!!  
  
She wasn't trying to be quiet. She disrobed. Sitting tall on her mount, unclothed, she casted Reactive Armor. Neither spear nor axe nor sword could hurt her. She Rushed into the group of warriors, anger etched on her beautiful face. Lovely was at a full gallop, Ladi reigned her in sharp to face Derrin. She threw the dragon's scales and hides at his feet. among the brown leather, there was one piece of leather as white as the Artic Isle snow... The warriors lowered their sword. They recognized that it was a piece of Justice that lay before them. "How did that happen?" they were all confused. Ladi dismounted Lovely and stood to face Derrin, all her anger and despair and grief... and raw rage evident in her every move. Ladi drew back her hand and slapped him.. HARD across his face. "Some warrior you are, you incompetent ASS.. If you had not been worried about what underneath your breeches you would have seen that dragon that beared down upon your mistresses. It matters naught WHAT you run from, but you ran from fear, I smelled it. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now thanks to you, Justice is dead, because you had to play the hero as always. I've seen Cer take on a dragon single handedly, yet you order them around like they were children, encouraging them to run YOU feel a little threatened. I fear your little "quest" that you embark upon is clouding your judgment." By now, the other warriors were more than confused... They put their weapons away, Ladi did not look like a threat, all bloody and sweaty and shaken with grief. They wondered how Derrin would take this little tongue lashing. Ladi jerked her skimpy armor back out of her bag, and began dressing herself. She stopped mid way through and tossed her skirt to Derrin... "Here, I think this would look better on you, you sissy" She spat on his boots, and mounted Lovely again, she must go mourn her friend Justice.... She had decided that Derrin WOULD be the first to go, if she had anything to say about it. Even if it WASN'T one of the things that must be done to complete her goal, in fact, she'd be doing them all a favor... "the nerve!!"  
Ladi galloped on into the woods by the creekbed, and lay on her stomach to wash her face and hands, to get a drink... and to cry... she hoped nobody would see her. Especially those damn confident women. 

Ladi Serena
Serena looked hard at Cer. Was she okay? She seemed to be off in her own little world, contemplating something. She looked into Cer's eyes, trying to see what she saw. Serena closed her eyes, and focused on the energy that radiated like lightening from Cer. Many images flashed before her, she could sort through them at will, but just let them wash over her til she could sense what was bothering her friend. She shouldn't do this. She shouldn't puposefully search into Cer's memory for her own benefit... But she couldn't help it. Scenes flashed and flashed until she came to one where Cer stood, with a look of horror on her face in front of Momma Sin.. that couldn't have been long ago... Was this the reason for the change in Cer? She walked towards the image, to slow it down, and listened as if she were Cer to Momma tell this horrid story.   
  
She had heard enough. She opened her eyes, and released the energy. She felt exhausted with all she had learned in only a few minutes, but energized at the same time. She looked around at everyone around her, weapons drawn. They all looked different to her... Like she was seeing them for the first time... She looked hard at Momma Sin. She was no longer the weak young warrior that had only joined but a .....   
"YOU WHORE" she screamed as her eyes fell upon the woman she had up until a few seconds ago believed to be her sister. She didn't know WHY everyone else had their weapons drawn. There was so much spinning through her mind that it all had a unreal quality about it. Derrin threw a gate, and she stepped in blindly.. She just needed to think. Serena stood staring at everyone in turn... lost in thought. A bit later, Ladi bust through the trees, blood, sweat and tears stained her entire being. She quit thinking about everything long enough to enjoy the look of surprise on Derrin's face when Ladi called him a sissy, offered her skirt and spat upon his boots... "Well, whatever went on.... he probably deserved it" she laughed to herself. She shouldn't have said such words to Ladi... maybe there was an explanation. She watched the woman sulk into the woods. She felt a hand upon her shoulder.... It was Momma Sin. Nobody knew about the bond of memories and emotions that Serena and Cer had, except Serena and Cer. Nobody would ever understand. She knew there were so many questions to be asked, and many to be answered, and she couldn't hold them in. Serena got down on one knee and took Momma Sin's hand in hers, and put it to her cheek and closed her eyes.   
  
"Mother?" she sobbed. "Mother..."  
  
All that witnessed, with the exception of Cer, who stood with tears threatening again, as she knew how Serena had found out. SHe had felt her there in her mind, searching for answers. The others though, stood and stared at Serena wondering if she had gone mad again? Momma was the same age as Serena, and ... and.... this just didn't make sense... somebody had some serious explaining to do.... Serena suddenly turning on her sister, now claiming that this scrap of a warrior was her mother? what in the world is going on? 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin; still weak from the extensive use of magery, was glad that Kojak had thought to bring a refresh potion and that Cer had grabbed the reins of his horse. The surprise of Ladi slapping him and the audacity of her calling him a sissy did not phase him much. He and Momma had both seen more than two dragons. And if there had only been two dragons then he would never have cast gate!   
  
And even Derrin had heard Ladi yell release to her pets. Somehitng was wrong here. He wasn't sure what was wrong but something was very very wrong. He reached for the note from Kojak knowing he now had time to read it and is was gone. "Damnit" He said alloud. He wondered where it could be. Well with KOjak's memory gone and the others in shock over what Serena was doing it was no time to wonder about it.  
  
What the hell was she doing anyway?? Saying someone her own age was her mother?? Derrin gathered up the skins. A warrior's mentality. Never let anything go to waiste! He placed them in his saddlebags. This would make goos armor for a mage soon as it was cut and sewed. He thought.  
  
He half thought of going after Ladi to defend his honor but that was not needed. Most of the others had seen what he saw and his actions were justified. The only question in his mind was did he and Momma both see more dragons than were there? Could he be having hallucinations after being here so long............... 

Momma Sin
Momma stared in consternation at Ladi's words. TWO dragons she had said? Momma had counted at least five!!! Would Derrin have thrown a gate, if there had been only two? She had never had to fight a dragon, yet, so she wasn't sure. and if she was the only one that saw five dragons, then some one was playing around with necromancy spells which Zeus had said was too unpredictable for most mages and therefore not used much anymore. Or had the potions the nuns had given her had side effects she didn't know about?  
It didn't matter anymore when Serena fell before her and sobbed out the words that Momma had yearned for all her life. "Mother" and Momma knew then that the bond between her and Cer had gone beyond the soul, as Zeus had predicted, and Serena knew of her secret.   
"Mother" Serena whispered again And Momma fell to her knees, throwing her arms around this lovely young woman whose blood was her own. "Oh, Baby, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, you are so precious to me, you will never know how much I have wanted you ALWAYS, but I was not there when you were growing up, but I am here NOW, and would like to remain close to you if you will have me. "  
The murmurs of "what the hell is going on, Cer?" and her explanations were lost to the two young women who sat on their knees on the ground, totally oblivious to all except each other. And they talked all through the night.   
And one of the things that Momma was most surprised to find out was that Serena really cared for Ladi. Even though she seemed to be behind the danger and all that was going on, Serena just could not hate her. She even told Momma about the young creature that she had saved from the scorps, The son of Justice, Ladi's favorite pet, next to Lovely.  
And how now she would be sure to see that Ladi had the next best thing to Justice because she knew how bad she was hurting over it. As they talked, it also came out, that Momma was not so sure that Ladi was acting on her own. "I really believe her mother is behind this" said Momma Sin. "But it sure does look bad for her, the next time any of the warriors catch up to her, one of them are going to die. "  
As Momma Sin and Serena talked through the night, Momma' s  
hands were very busy with the ingredients that she had requested........   


Spitfire0101
Spit sat on his mount, in utter disgust and trying to belive what was happening. He had thought Derrin was more of a warrior, casting gate from 2 dragons. What was happening? He could have taken the dragons on by himself ( with the aid of a healer ), and yet the rugged forest beaten Derrin had to cast gate from only 2? On the other hand, Serena and Momma Sin were deep in conversation, while she mixed the ingredients. Kojak and spit had started to talk a bit, as derrin was still weak from the gate and Cerwidan Ninebar was off in her own world.   
  
" Kojak, what is happening? I thought Derrin was a great warrior, why did he cast gate?" Spitfire asked.  
  
  
" I don't know what is wrong, he normally can take 5 by himself, let 2." he said in question.  
  
"well I don't know what is wrong, but there definatly is something."  
  
Serena slowly stood up from a sitting postion and Momma soon followed. She walked over to the guildmates and Ex-guildmate Derrin. She told everyone that her mother was yet among us and she was Momma. The astounded group stood in disbelif, how could someone her own age be her mother? Was Momma Sin a dwarf?.....  


DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin looked round. Everyone was dazed and looking at him Cept for Momma and Serena. Serena got up and told them all that this was her mother. Derrin had thought Serena's mother for dead. But he was glad something could bring Serena joy in this time of need. Derrin called each of the warriors off to the side to ask them what they had seen.  
  
Serena had saw nothing. Koj was half asleep and was "Just following orders" as usual. Spit was wondering why Derrin ran fron only 2 dragons. Cer was dazed and saw nothing. So Derrin came to Momma thinking by now he was going nutty!  
  
"Ok Momma what did you see?" Derrin asked.  
  
"I saw at least 5 dragons!" Momma replied. "Maybe it was an hallucination spell?"  
  
"Hallucination?? I never thought of that cause that magic was banned from Sosaria!! By the gods the others were sleeping. No wonder my spell book was purple and my rune was green!!" Derrin said. Now worked into a frenzy! "There must be an ancient lich round here. They are the only ones that know how to use those ancient spells of old!" Or were they Derrin thinks to himself.......................... 

Cerwidan Ninebar
Cer did the only thing she could for Serena and Momma, and that was to field all the various questions, comments and concerns to give them the privacy they so clearly needed. There was talk of illusions, of 5 dragons or 2, of the special "ingredients", and the usual jibes and well-meaning teasing. Talk of Ladi was notably absent, however, and Cer thought about this more than all the other things combined. Try as she might, she couldn't entirely hate the arrogant woman, Serena's feelings were too strong. The question was who then would want such discord and profit by it? Certainly not Ladi, as she had obviously been quite fond of her vicious wyrm and mourned its loss deeply. So who? Not the mysterious Zeus, all his efforts had been to warn and protect, not decieve. The only other person Cer could think of was the horrible woman who was Ladi's mother. Perhaps Ladi was not even aware-  
  
Cer felt a dull ache where the soul axe had raked her chest Instinctively she glanced over to where Serena and Momma sat. Momma wiped the axe over an odd bundle in her lap and Cer KNEW Serena felt something too. Momma gestured for Cer to come over which she did, leaving the others to their various conversations around the fire. "What is it? What are you DOING with all this stuff?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, Zues is telling me what to do." Before Cer or Serena could protest, Momma continued, "and don't ask me how, I just KNOW." Momma wiped the bloodstained axe over the bundle again and chanted," The Liche Hair is to ensnare. The Daemon Bone to summon home. The Dragon Skin to bind within. And blood for Power, blood to seal, Blood for Life, and blood to heal. That's thrice 3, the spell is ready. We must act soon, before the moon sets tomorrow." Momma began to tell Cer and Serena the needed rituals....  


DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin participated in Cer's answer seccion. Throwing a few answers in himself. Telling everyone he had seen 5 dragons. And that he was not going to stay with 3 downed warriors and 1 exhausted warrior. And then an Initiate was the only one that was full strength?? Hell no he was not being responsible for killing these people. Not the people he so dearly tried from getting into this forrest! Not the people that also cared for him!  
  
Yes Spit was right. Derrin never runs! But this was a special circumstance. If he would remember what Serena and Cer had said so many times. Even though he was a fearless warrior Derrin's first and always his most important objective is to protect his friends and guild mates. But Derrin agreed he did earn and diserve the tongue lashing from Spitfire. And he hoped that Spit would forgive him.  
  
After Cer left the grooup Derrin walked into the forrest!He was exhausted and needed very long rest! Kojak followed to find out more about the spell that was new to him.  
  
"How can this spell exist for so long without us knowing bout it?" Kojak asked.  
  
"It was an necromancy spell that was banned from use. When the mage wars happens centuries ago they wouls use necromancy to raise the dead and to confuse the opposing armies troups to get them to kill each other." Derrin said.  
  
"How do you know this?" Kojak asked.  
  
"Well I have read many things in my father's journals. They were brought to me when I was but 7 years old. When he died." Derrin said solemnly.  
  
"Well how did your father die? And how did he know this?"  
  
"Well Koj. My father was a great warrior. As I remember the stories of his conquests that were told to me. He was much better than I. Then an old mage came and told him he needed to protect me from evil. He convinced my father to leave with him and study magic. My father learned the arts of magic so quickly in his plight to save me that he quickly got bored during his studies and started studying ancient magery. He read all about those terrible wars and he put them in his journal." Derrin pulled his father's tattered journal out to show Koj," I keep this close to me at all times. For he got killed trying to get rid of this ancient evil. His heart was sent to my mother with a bite taken out of it! A human sized bite. I left immediately to train to get revenge for my father's death. I only hope I can kill what he could not. That spell Hallucination is the spell that makes you see your friends as enemies. And also makes you see trees as dragons and such. Alas my mental capacity was not at full when it was cast or I would have seen through it! I must appologise to Ladi!"  
  
Derrin stood to go find Ladi. Koj stopped him and handed him an refresh potion.   
  
"I figure you must be out."   
  
"Thank you Kojak. You are a true friend."  
  
Derrin qualfed the potion and took off in the direction that Ladi had gone. He only hoped that she would find it in her heart to forgive him!  
  
There he saw her at the creek sobbing! He wanlked up behind her. How coould he start this conversation?? Well he always did start them right. Derrin was not know as Lord of the Ladies for nothing. But this was a very touchy situation. He got down on his knees. Took his sword and held the blade.  
  
"I am sorry Mi'Lady! I put my life in your hands!"; Derrin then held out the hilt of his favorite Katana waiting....................... 

Kojak the Warrior
As Derrin walks away,Kojak just sits there and watches.He really wants to warn Derrin about Ladi,but he can't remember for what.He still feels droggy from being in the woods."What happened to me" he wonders."oh well Derrin'll explain when he comes back".He starts to walk towards the others.  
  
Before he gets to the site where the others waits,a vision hits him,he sees Derrin,on the wrong end of the sword,AND LADI HAS THE OTHER!!!!"Oh no" he screams as he heads towards the others."I only hope i can get to them before it's too late".  
As he gets to the site he sees them all staring at them."I don't know why i feel this,but i think Derrin is in trouble,I seen him,with Ladi,and Ladi had a sword at his neck.............." 

Momma Sin
All of the warriors went into battle mode, Serena grabbing up the axe that Momma had been chanting over, and followed Kojak towards the water.   
All of the warriors, that is, except Momma Sin, knowing that no one was a match for the warriors that had just set off through the woods, she was not too worried and she could not spill the precious bundle that she had so carefully prepared. She had just finished weaving the ingredients into bandaids. The loyalty, the bravery, the honor, the knowledge and the friendship of the S@S guild was woven into these aids. And held together with the Mistresses' own blood. There was not a wound that they could not heal. (she hoped)  
Momma put the bandaids in a safe place, she would tell everyone their true purpose later, after they got Derrin out of danger. And she whirled to run to the water to help what little she could.   
As she twisted and turned through the woods, she finally arrived at the water, and the sight stunned her to silence.  
For there were the S@S warriors, Derrin, Spitfire, Kojak, Serena, Cer and..........Momma Sin. Looking at the image of herself she heard Derrin say "you all must be mistaken, I came to find Ladi and thought it was her bent over the water but when she stood up it was Momma, she has been here with me all along. So there's no way you all could have left her in the clearing....."   
"We left Momma in the clearing, I tell you." Serena said forcefully. The choruses of "Aye, we did" echoed around the group as Momma found her voice finally. She ran out of the woods toward the image of herself, her axe raised high, And yelled "Aye you did leave me in the clearing"   
All of a sudden there was a blinding light and Momma couldn't move. That Paralize spell again!!!! Lord, how she was learning to hate that spell.   
When the light dimmed and all the warriors' eyes had readjusted, both Momma Sins were standing in a different place side by side.   
Which was which? Then one Momma Sin (?) said "You must kill her, I am the real Momma, and she will destroy Serena if you let her live. Take her life immediately if you wish to protect your Guildmistress"  
And then the other Momma Sin said "no, you must kill us both, for one us will destroy Serena, and I will take no chances on you killing the wrong one."   
" NO!!!" yelled Serena, "you will kill neither, I have just found my mother and NO ONE will kill her!!!"  
And the real Momma Sin, knowing that she could say nothing of the axe or give away their only advantage, silently prayed that Cer would remember what Momma had told her ......... 

DerrinRPGWRTR
"What did you do to me?" a voice said.  
  
As Derrin looked up he did not see Ladi he saw Momma! What was Momma doing here?? Did she come to console Ladi also?? Derrin looked all round for Ladi. He saw her mare but did not see her.  
  
Derrin; embarrased, sheathed his sword and turned to Momma.  
  
"Ok I have been patient so far. A loyal Knight as always not asking questions. Just protecting my guild mates and my guild misstresses. But now this is getting dire. I must know what is going on." Derrin exclaimed.  
  
"A lot more than any of us know."Momma said.  
  
Just then Serena came crashing through the trees with Cer, spit, and koj right behind. They were yelling as if in one voice all at once. "DERRIN WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
When they saw Momma they all stoped and stared at Derrin and Momma Sin.   
  
"Momma how did you get here so fast??" Serena asked. The others just nodded and said that they had thought they left her in the clearing. Just then Another figure came crashing through the woods axe drawn it was..........  
  
MOMMA SIN???? What the hell was going on?? If Derrin thought the hallucination spell was confusing that was nothing compared to this! There was a flash of light and when it cleared the two Momma's were standing side by side.  
  
"Kill her or she will kill your beloved Guild mistress" Or something like that he heard one of them yell.  
  
"No kill both of us do not take any chances!" He heard the other say!  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" He heard from Serena!  
  
"Stand back Mi'Lady" Derrin said comming up to the two standing side by side.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked one Momma Sin  
  
"I am Momma Sin." He then asked the same question to the other Momma Sin and got the same answer. Everyone else was perplexed. But Derrin knew the magic of the Polymorph spell.  
  
"Please both of you take a step forward!" Only the Momma of the right stepped forward. Derrin knew then who was the real Momma! He drew his sword and slahed at the Momma that was paralyzed.  
  
Serena Drew her axe. Kojak was stunned. Spit stood motionless. And Cerwidan just smiled as did both of the Momma Sin's.   
  
"Ahhh I am so glad you found the imposter Derrin." Said the first Momma Sin!   
  
"Aye I have!" Said Derrin. He looked over her shoulder to make sure his cut was true. Momma Sin smiled back at him wiggling her fingers. A Small trace of blood trickling into her palm.  
  
"GRAB HER MOMMA!" Derrin yelled and Momma Sin grabbed the imposter from behind!  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"Well why would one of you be paralyzed if not to keep them from attacking?? The real Momma had to be paralyzed!" Derrin said.  
  
The imposter then elbowed Momma Sin in the stomach and took off towards the safety of the woods Yelling "I WILL GET YOU DERRIN THE GEEK!!!" Derrin had thought this would happen and already had is spellbook at the ready.  
  
  
"AN EX POR" And he pushed the energy towards the running Momma sin! There was a bolt of concentrated energy from Derrin's fingers and Momma stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
"Hmmm well figuring how long we talked and waisted time here in a few moments we will see who this imposter is!" Derrin said as he sat on the floor of these woods to meditate.  
  
"Aye I can't wait!" shouted the real Momma Sin................. 

Momma Sin
But alas, it was not to be. Although Derrin's magic was as powerful as any mages in Sosaria, the imposter's magic was obviously stronger as the image grew dimmer..and dimmer... until it disappeared!!! It was just gone. Vanished.....  
As did Ladi. Serena went to Lovely to try to calm the frightened mare, but Lovely was having none of it. She was a VERY unhappy horse.   
"Ladi would NEVER leave Lovely to fend for herself" said Serena "Nor would Ladi go anywhere without the mare for her own protection. Something is very wrong here...." 

Ladi Serena
Ladi knew that someone would be coming to look for her, and she just needed time to think..she walked into the trees to a small flat grassy area. it was time to make her move. She left Lovely by the water, so that she may get a drink and graze a bit. A plan began to form in her head... She figured it was about time to head back. She stood and dusted the grass and dirt from her legs, and tossed her mane of hair over her shoulder. "What was that?" she thought to herself, seeing a glimpse of someone standing beside Lovely. From where she stood, she could see all the warriors standing there.. she counted them... they were all there. Ladi squinted her eyes. NO! It couldn't be.... it was! She stared hard as it all sank in. She studied the profile of the woman.   
"what is mother doing here?" She debated with herself whether to say something or remain hidden. She moved in Closer... what was she saying? The woman looked stark ravin mad... muttering to herself.. "fine, you incompetent child, I will do it myself then, what a waste of time, then.. then it's your turn my dear.. You may be the heir, but I brought you into this world... yes.." she laughed evilly. "Then that do good father of yours... and I shall reign supreme!!!" She threw back her head with a laugh, waving her arms around and whispering "Kal Xen"... Ladi saw her mother turn into Momma Sin's twin in an instant. Did that mean mother knew of Momma's true identity? This was gettin confusing. She backed away into the trees as the drama unfolded before her. She could've swore it sounded as if her mother were talking to her... But she knew better. Her mother loved her..... She was doing all of this for her mother.... so that she could have all that her birthright had to offer her...so she and her mother could have a perfect life... She was so caught up in thinking about the things her mother had said, she didn't catch all of what was going on. Her mother ran by her, that brought her out of her reverie. She couldn't just wonder like this.. there was this awful feeling gnawing at her stomach. She seen her mother, still looking like Momma Sin begin to fade into thin air. Ladi screamed out "MOTHER" Her Mother's eyes widened as she seen her daughter standing there... Ladi could've sworn she seen a flash of evil and hate radiate from her. It was quickly replaced with a smile, however fake, as she urgently whispered to Ladi to take her hand. Knowing time was of utmost importance, Ladi did as she was told... Nausea overcame her as she felt her body blend as one with the air. 

Cerwidan Ninebar
Cer could feel the tension in the air, there was definately something wrong. Besides the obvious fact that Ladi vanished like a shadow in the light, besides the confusions, there were things here that were just WRONG. She inwardly cursed that she never learned more than the bare minimum of magery, just enough to get around. "Derrin? May I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes, M'lady? How may I be of service?" His eyes flashed the merest suggestion of flirtation.  
  
"Umm I know you have been a recent student of magic, so perhaps you can answer a question for me. Illusion magic. I know there is a spell to temprarily change one's appearance, and one that makes you invisible, but other than that, nothing right?"  
  
"Basically, yes that is right."  
  
"Why is that? The basis for illusion magic is there, why are there no other illusion spells?"  
  
"It has long been forbidden. Such spells were removed from the world because of their power for evil."  
  
Cer felt a cold certainty creep through her stomach. "But once such spells did exist?"  
  
"Aye. Necromancy too. Evidence of this can be found on the bodies of Liche Lords, for they still carry odd bits of something called blackmoor."  
  
"Thank you, Derrin." Cer began to put it all together. SERENA, she thought, wondering if their bond was strong enough for words to pass. WE ARE MERELY PAWNS.....Serena looked up at Cer across the group and shook her head slightly...NOT NOW. 

Ladi Serena
Serena stood, petting Lovely, deep in her own thoughts. Things were just getting out of hand. She began questioning her leadership... Maybe she wasn't cut out to lead these brave warriors after all. Yes, maybe things were confusing, but that is no excuse to remain so passive. These people have relied on her guidance for years. She could not, she WOULD not let them down now. She tried hard to clear her head.. So much had happened, and here she had wasted all this time trying to make sense of it all, and still, to no avail. So instead of speculate.. she needed a plan, she needed to regain control. She could tell the others were worried about her, she had never been so quiet for so long. She remembered her father saying that to be a strong leader, you must accept the unknown, accept the fear and use it to your advantage. Those that fight for you will not respect you if you cower in the face of it. She began thinking... she needed a plan, she needed to let them know that she was not giving up, and she would not stand idly by... they needed that from her. They EXPECTED that. So she stood there, absentmindedly stroking Lovely's back. "Okay," she thought to herself, taking a deep breath. She began to tick off the things that she DID know in her mind. She was pretty sure that her father's spirit had guided her here.. is he alive? Momma Sin was her birth mother. Ladi's mother casted her away somehow. She was confident that her "father" that she knew all her life loved her, and was a good man. SHe looked at the mighty group of followers... She trusted these guys with her last breath... She knew something was not kosher with Ladi...... and Derrin... she wasnt' sure what had went on there, but it was definitely something. ..... She felt a pull from inside her mind... she turned her head to meet Cer's gaze, and heard her begin to try to tell her something.. "NOT NOW" she sent back to Cer. She needed to do something now... They looked worried and a bit confused. Serena stalked away from the horse, to stand in the middle of everyone. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to do something instead of letting whatever or whoever manipulate us to their will. I think that Mamma knows more than she is letting on and I want to hear it." Her gaze, strong but loving landed on her mother's beautiful face. Mamma could not be angry ... she totally understood.... She would tell her everything she knew... "Now, we will hear what Mamma has to say tonight after dinner. I think we need to find my DEAR Sister first off, this will be our plan of action." She emphasized the word dear with a look of disgust on her face. "We will set up camp here tonight, and head out at first light. Let's all work together, we need some rest. Derrin, if you would go into the woods there and see if you can run down a deer or something to fill our appetites, take kojak with you to gather wood, don't go far." Her face was stern and very serious. Derrin smiled at the return of spirit in the lady. "yes, M'lady" they ran off into the trees. Mom, if you would graciously prepare our supper, your cooking skills would be much more satisfying." Mamma nodded and went to gather some makeshift utensils. "Spit, there is a wooded area just over there, if you would clear it of the brush so that we might have a place to lay our head this night." Spit needed no further instructions...he took off to do as she asked. That just left her and Cer.... "let us fetch some water, Cer... we can talk along the way. It is time we put our heads together and figured this mess out. I wanna hear what Mom has to say too, and maybe we can get a course of action to take from here." The two women, close enough to have been blood sisters, nodded to each other and took off to find something that would carry water. "Okay, we both know how we get things done.. let's break this down as much as we can... and work from there..." 

Cerwidan Ninebar
Cer was quite relieved to see the vigorous return of Serena, ready for whatever might come. This was the woman she'd come to think of as sister, even before the strange events that brought them even closer. "So tell me, Cer, what you have puzzled out of this so far?"  
  
"I have no real proofs, but I DO have fears...great magics are afoot and I know so little of such things. But ask yourself, why now, why US?" Cer paused to better give voice to her thoughts. "As I understand it there was a time when this world was whole, all the lands one, no Trammel, no Felucca, and the whole of it was somehow contained or reflected or its ESSENCE somehow held in a great crystal. That was a time of Great magic, when things were possible that seem mere children's tales now. But often such tales hold a kernel of truth. An evil mage had possesion of this "world crystal" and he was capable of terrible things. A hero arose to defet him, but in the mage's defeat, the crystal was shattered, and all of Sosaria with it."  
  
"I know all this! What good are children's tales in this age?"  
  
"Serena, we are being moved by great magics! What your, your Father is doing shouldn't be possible! You say you came here from another place, far away. I believe it was on another of the 'shards' of the great crystal! Noone before has been able to broach the gap between shards, or if we do, we certainly don't remember any of it. It seems somehow Ladi had been able to follow you, and now your mother. Derrin SWEARS he saw 5 dragons appear, and that Ladi released her controll of them so they might attack us. We only saw one. Thats Illusion, a spell that has not been seen in Sosaria in a very long time. The woman you thought of as your mother seems able to work some of this Old Magic, and the man you are comming to understand as your father is able to communicate across shards, which may or may not be an Old Magic. Rena-" Cer faltered, unable to say the next thing. How could she? It was too-  
  
Cer felt the chill like white fire spread from the base of Serena's skull. "If my father, my birth father, is some sort of Great Power, and Ladi's mother is One too...what does that make US? And what is it I am supposed to do?" 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin left for the woods. he knew it would not be long before he found a sleeping deer. He sent Kojak off to his left to gather fire wood. Kojak left and went to find the wood.   
  
Derrin went off to his right and quickly saw an great hart lying down in the brush. He drew his sword and straddled the gret beast as it sleot. And quickly and painlessly slit it's throat!. How he detested watching animals suffer. He skinned the great hart and gutted it. And lifted the body to be carried back to camp to be cooked. He didn't care if Momma could cook or not. It had to be better than what he had been eating.  
  
As he turned holding the great hart he heard a noise.   
  
"Koj is that you??" He asked. When there was no response Derrin dropped the great Hart! And grabbed his sword.  
  
It was LADI!!! Ladi turned and ran deeper into the woods. Derrin had to explain what had ahppened earlier. He had to make her know what he saw. And why he did it. And that he did not want her precious dragon to die. And also he knew what was in these woods. She was in much danger and he wanted to protect her. He dashed into the woods after her yelling "LADI WAIT!!" 


	5. Chapter 1 page 4/5

Once Upon A Time ... (S@S Interactive)

Chapter 1 ~ Page 4 of 5

Kojak the Warrior
As Kojak was gathering the wood,he tryed to keep his mind clear of his problems.He still didn't know who he was,or why Derrin,his loyal mentor,had been so good to him.He had to keep his mind on things that are going on now.As he gathered the last pieces of wood,he heard a noise.He dropped the wood,withdrew his sword,and headed,slowly and cautiously,towards the noise.Then he heard "Koj is that you?".THen there was a thud,as if a body fell to the ground.He then heard feet running,and as he came around the corner,He heard" LADI WAIT" and seen Derrin chasing after something.It was moving too quick to be ladi,but then again,who knows?He starts to track them down,making sure no one noticed,when he stepped in a spiked trap.He fell to the ground,and as everything blurs,he hears an evil laugh...... 

Queen ofDArkness
As a liche approches Kojak and is about to kill him they is a silver arrow that flys from a distance and takes it out. Out from behind a tree where she was watching Queen steps out. She looks around to see if there is anything else around and to see if Derrin is still there. "He is nowhere in sight" she thinks to herself. She has been following Kojak for awhile now and has a pretty good idea what is going on with Ladi and Serena. She has kept her distance intill now. She has a specail interest in Kojak that nobody know except Derrin. As she approaches Kojak, he is already passed out and is badly injured. She picks him up and puts him across her horse and carries him to the camp. She calls out "Somebody help please!". She waits for someone to come and tends to his wounds. She applies bandages and gives him potions. When she thinks he is doing better then she turns to leave, but as she walks towards the woods she hears a voice call to her "Who are you?" she turns to see momma standing there with her axe in hand. She asked again "Who are you and why are you here?" Queen then tells her "I'm a friend and have brought Kojak back to camp he was badly injured and needed help." "I mean you no harm". Momma looks at her with suspicion in her eyes but then slowly puts her axe down.......... 

Andrew Wisniewski
The Great Andrew was out hunting when he encountered people frantically running about. He looked about quizzickly, and saw a woman in golden armor run past him, not even giving him a second thought. She was near a camp and she raised her swords to an aproaching figure carrying another limp and life-less person. She raised her swords and said words that Andew couldn't understand, and the other person spoke words also. The Golden armored woman relaxed her weapon slightly, and Andrew thought it a good time to confront them. He smelt the air and he could smell magic. He moved closer to the camp and both people looked at him and raised their weapons. Don't fear me, I am but a humble hunter, who happened upon you people, I mean you no harm." Andrew said, not wanting to die for no reason. Neither of them relaxed their weapons, but they didn't seem so intent on killing.  
The woman in the golden armor stepped forward in battle position and said, "Why would a hunter be this far out unless he was a great warrior?" Andrew just looked at his feet nd said nothing. "Well, answer me." She said. "I am not a great warrior, but I can hold my own. I didn't mean to be this far out, and I can't find my way back." "Well in that case, my name is Momma Sin, and you are?" The golden armored one said. "I am the battlefield mage, Andrew." And we is your friend who lies on the ground helpless?" "He is an injured warrior and it is none of your business" The other female steps forward and says defensively. "Don't worry, I was merely offering my services in healing him." Andrew said, and stepped back. "How could you help him?" Momma Sin asks him. "I could prepare a greater heal spell and make his wounds less and his spirit full." Andrew says. That second several people come crashing out of the brush, and look back and forth among the Andrew and the others...

Ladi Serena
Ladi came to, and opened her eyes. !!!! Her mother had ported her back to her homeland, or a vision, an illusion of it. They entered the hall, the polished staircase winding up to the second of the four floors. The homes on her shard were so much nicer. She sat in a chair in the corner, visibly confused. She HAD to know what was going on.. what was her mother doing there.... She had seen, she had HEARD. She looked to her mother with questioning eyes... "So how is your mission coming along?" her mother asked with a satisfied smirk.   
"they are a very close knit group, mother, I can't very well take them all at once if we are to destroy her spirit... for she would easily lay down and die of her own will had she known it was my hand that caused the bloodshed, and it's proving to be difficult to get them one at a time... they are like the dirty cockroaches... you may only see one, but before you know it, they crawl about in every direction."   
"Hmph" her mother, Adrianna, said. "You would think, being my daughter, you could be a little more creative.. to be quite honest, I am getting rather frustrated and annoyed, am I going to have to do this myself?"   
  
"No, I will take care of it"  
  
"I am getting tired of waiting Ladi.. your father is ill... it is time to have this done with, so if you can't do it, I will do it myself... "  
  
"I said I will take care of it mother" the anger sparked. She paused. "what do you mean father is ill?"  
  
"Nonetheless, I will atleast help.. in fact, I have already begun... while you were being transported here, I made myself look like you, and I set a trap in the woods.. innocent enough... I don't think anyone saw."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FATHER IS ILL??? where is he?"  
  
"Ugh" Adrianna grunted. "He's upstairs moaning and groaning and looking for attention, as usual.. don't bother him... let him try to rest."  
  
Adrianna had walked to the bar and poured her a glass of wine. She raised the glass to her thin red lips and smiled as she sipped, so that Ladi could not see.  
  
Ladi stood up and headed for the stairwell... something wasn't right.. she was going to speak to her father, she didn't care what the woman said. She was tired of not knowing. Her mother chased after her "Ladi.. do NOT go up there... come, it's time to return.. it's not safe to stay too long." Ladi ignored her, and for the first time in her life, she defied her, and struck her across the face. "I am NOT a child anymore mother, I want to know what is going on." She left her lying there in the floor, stunned."   
  
She ran as fast as she could... and threw the door open to her father's room... He was lying here, her big, strong invincible Papa... looking old and weak and sick and near death. His eyes widened when ladi streaked across the room and perched herself on the edge of the bed.... It was hard for him to talk... but there was a sense of urgency, so she sat quietly...  
  
"Ladi", he gasped...."It is time for me to move on from this world...." he closed his eyes and breathed again. "I found out too late about the..... poison....." "But never mind that. Take this..." He reached under his pillow and took out a scroll.. this will explain everything... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was too late... I hope you can .... make ... it.... better.... Promise me one.... thing...." his voice was coming in harsh rasps..... Ladi nodded.... " Do not open this until you are back, with Serena..... you will need her ...... I've been watching.... you... all.... You are all in great.. danger..... All that have protected Serena for so long.... in danger..... they all must know...... Take this to them..... be careful my lovely daughter.... I will watch over you from above...... I love ....you"  
  
His eyes drifted close and Ladi wept as she held his hands in hers... She knew her father had loved her... but he had always treated her as an ornament.. he was proud of her... but he never really asked how she was doing... or seemed to mind when things weren't goign well.... and though she KNEW her father loved her, he had never said the words...  
She wept louder..... She heard footsteps... and shoved the scroll under her skirt.... her mother was coming...   
  
Adrianna pulled herself off the floor, and made her way up the steps... she was furious... When she opened the door to the bedchamber... she saw Ladi crying. "He's fine, girl... I told you to let him rest..."   
  
"he's gone." she muttered.  
  
Adrianna's eyes lit up and a ghost of a smile graced her face. Then panic set in... "well, " she said trying to be nonchalant "what did he say?" Ladi looked at her dead in the eyes... " Nothing... I found him this way... Take me home so I can do my job before it's too late" Her only thought was to get to Serena and the group, whom she felt a sudden attachment to.... she had to find out what this scroll said.. but she would honor her father's wishes."  
  
"That's my good girl" Adrianna said, as she took her hand... and so they went....  


DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin ran after Ladi yelling "Ladi stop I must speak with you!" Yet she either did not hear him or did not wish to hear him. She ran into a thick grove of trees and Derrin followed. There was a gate and she stepped through it.  
  
Derrin remembering that he had a rune close to the camp site ran through it after her. As he appeared through the gate there were 3 liches staring him in the face. He was ready he had his sword drawn and slashed at the first one. Severing it's arm from it's body.  
  
He turned just in time to see Ladi step back through the gate. Oh well he thought I have a rune. He finished off the first liche and turned to the second. He felt the heat of a flamne strike spell and started putting on an band aid where it hit the hardest and kept fighting.   
  
He slached and cut the head off the second liche and turned to the third. It cast Paralyze on him and laughed as it moved closer and cast flame strike and then explosion on Derrin. Derrin dropped to one knee and the liche moved in Knowing he did not have time to heal he thrust up into the air and got a lucky shot in and the liche fell dead at his feet.  
  
Derrin then healed himself and stood to cast recall on the rune. He reached and found it inside his bag. He said the power words Kal Ort Por and concentrated his focus on the rune and it fizzled. A Fizzle?? WTH?? Derrin then though to look up. He closed his eyes and looked skyward. Praying that he was not where he thought he was. As he slowly opened his eyes................................he was in FEL! WTH?? He looked in the direction of the gate. It was starting to close he ran as fast as he could towards the gate. It seemed just a sliver of magic energy now. He had to try! His Beloved Guildmates were in trouble.   
  
If something or someone wanted him in fel they must be in mortal dager IMMEDIATE danger. He leaped for the gate and prayed as he felt the energy of the gate engulf him. Whew he thought. The gods are with me today!  
  
He landed on his back about 6 feet from where the gate had originally been cast! he knew he was about a 10 minutes run from the camp. He looked down at his hand and saw the rune with the etching "CAMP SITE" etched in the runic language he had come to adore. He smiled as he cast the gate back to the campsite. Whoever or whatever had tried to leave him in fel was going to KNOW HE WAS STILL HERE AND THAT THERE WAS NO WAY TO GET RID OF HIM!   
  
Now Derrin wondered as the gate opened what other surprises were going to be included in on this adventure. A huge grin appeared on his face. This is why he loved his guild. NOTHING is EVER SIMPLE HERE...............  


Queen ofDArkness
As Queen was standing there watching how concerned momma was over kojak she knew that he had a real family here looking out for him. She couldn't explain now who she was and hoped taht nobody would start asking her all kinds of questions, that she wasn's ready to answer yet. She watched as momma sin allowed Andrew to heal kojak, and when he finally woke she was very much relieved. Just as he was waking up cer and serena came to the camp. They started asking momma who I was and who Andrew was. And as momma tried to explain what she knew, Queen decided it was time to make her escape. Just as she was walking away she heard a voice behind her "Wait, don't go!" when she turned she seen it was kojak calling to her.  
She looked at him and tried hard to hold the tears back from her eyes. He looked at her with a puzzled look in his eyes. He said "So you are the one who saved me?". Queen shook her head yes. "I thank you for that." kojak said. " I don't know how but you seem so familiar to me." kojak said looking at Queen carefully for her reaction. "Maybe we met when we were hunting in the woods one day" she quickly said. Just then momma and the rest of the guild turned to see what was going on. They heard Queen and kojak talking, just then Serena walked over to Queen to thank her for helping kojak. She then tells Queen "I don't normal ask people this but since you seem to know us and helped kojak. I was wondering if you wanted to help us on our journey and be in the guild on a trial bases." Queen was very happy that she was asked but wasn't sure if she should because of kojak and what she knew of him. She didn't want things to come out intell she felt it was time. Then kojak said to her " I would really like it if you would. It would be our way of thanking you for your help, most people would have walked away and left me for dead, so they could loot my body later." "But you didn't you helped me, so please stay with us, we will take care of you." So with that Queen excepted and was then filled in on what was going on. Little did she know what was to lie ahead for her on this adventure......... 

Andrew Wisniewski
Andrew stepped forward with his armed raised and his swords sheathed, and pulled out his magic book and enough reagents for a greater heal spell. He slowly chanted and went faster and faster, until the spell was ready to be used, and he did, he cast it on Kojak and his wounds were the spikes had been driven through his body by his own weight were visibly reduced, and then the wounds were completely healed, and only the scars remained. Andrew felt suffient in that the wounds were no longer a burden, and now they just had to wait for Kojak to awaken. Andrew pulled his some of his armor off and went into deep meditation, waiting for something no one but a select few could fathom...... 

Ladi Serena
Ladi put her hand in Adrianna's ice cold hand, and closed her eyes. Moments later, she opened her eyes to find herself lying back in the forest. Had she been dreaming? She must have been.. Of course she was! Relieved that her mother wasn't really the evil woman that she had dreamed about, Ladi tried to remember how she came to fall asleep here. After pondering for a while, she gave up, and brought herself to her feet and smoothed her skirt. Something poked her. She reached into the waistband and pulled out a sealed scroll. She felt dizzy and lightheaded and leaned against a nearby tree for balance. It wasn't a dream... That meant... That meant.. she HAD to get back to Serena and the group. She looked around. "Oh my god,... Lovely!" she ran as fast as her legs would allow, crashing through brush, tripping over logs buried in the grass. She fully expected something to be wrong.. As she ran through the trees, she imagined horrible, terrible things. Maybe they had moved on and she wouldn't be able to find them, or maybe it was too late, and her mother had done her evil and she would only find a bloody mess... As she approached the camp, she closed her eyes and hoped... She opened them slowly, to find everything perfectly normal.. Mamma was humming over the campfire, Cer and Serena had their heads together, talking business. Derrin, Kojak... even people she didn't recognize.... Hmm.. someone is missing... She thought hard... Spitfire. Maybe he was just off doing a chore and hadn't returned... Everyone looked up at Ladi expectantly... SHe was just standing there staring at everyone. Serena whispered something to Cer... Cer nodded, and they walked towards her. Serena practically glared at Ladi, and opened her mouth to speak. But Ladi cut her off... "Serena, I know we've had our differences over the years, and especially the last two... but I beg you to just stop whatever it is you are going to say and listen to me for a moment. I can't really explain how, but I ran into my mother, who ported me home, where I was able to talk to Father. With his dying breath, he asked that I bring this" She pulled out the scroll, "and instructed me to bring it here to you, I guess he thinks that you will know what to do.. I haven't read it yet... So let's put all personal differences aside for a moment.. Please?" Serena looked at her suspiciously... She couldn't trust her... That scroll could be anything.. it could be just simple words written by a wise, but feeble old man, or it could be one of those horrible spells scribed by her mother's own evil hand. Serena lifted her hand over her head and motioned for everyone to come. Everyone dropped what they were doing and formed a circle around Ladi and Serena. Serena nodded her head slightly, which was all Cer needed to give the signal to the rest... The fluency of it was beautiful... A nod of the head, a rise of the upturned hand, the sound of steel sliding out of leather. They looked quite the fearsome bunch... All warriors with their hands on their weapons, waiting for Ladi to make one wrong move towards their leader. Serena stared at Ladi, challenging her, relying on Cer to give commands. Ladi stared back at her, you could see their heaving chests and the raging emotions boiling under neath... years of confusion and pain and love and hate all mixed together. Serena, wanting to trust her "sister" but knowing it not wise. Ladi, jealous of Serena's strength and the hoard of loyal to the death friends that accompanied her daily... Serena focused her thoughts to Cer, so that she might hear her. Cer started repeating what Serena had told her, only alot more official like. "If that scroll opens, and anything ill happens to any of us.. kill her" Cer knew they were on dangerous ground.. Her knuckles were white, she gripped her kryss so hard. This was not like facing the normal enemy.. They couldnt' just kill her "just in case".. They had to be sure. The group stood at the ready... you could hear the crickets in the grass, it was so quiet... Everyone focusing on Ladi's every movement. Serena's soft, quiet voice radiated like thunder in the silence,   
"Ladi, You are going to open that scroll. Look around you... if this is some kind of trick, you will die, and we will leave you here for the demons to feed on your flesh. So you better be DAMN sure that no matter what, you know what you are doing.. If this is some trick your mother played, there will still be no mercy...." Serena tapped the scroll in Ladi's hand with her sword... "Open it". The circle reigned in tighter, steady hands ready to slash in half a second.   
  
Ladi, hands shaking, broke the seal on the scroll, and prayed that Serena wasn't right.. that this wasn't some trick her mother had played on her. She swallowed hard as the scroll fell open. The group relaxed visibly as she looked down at the scroll. Her forehead wrinkled...   
  
"What is it, Ladi?" Serena said.  
  
"It's written in a different language..." She handed the scroll to Serena.  
  
It looked familiar to Serena... She could decipher it if she concentrated hard enough. She felt Cer's hand on her back as she looked over Serena's shoulder... Cer said " I know some of that language..... but not all.." Serena said.. "Me too.. maybe if we work together we can figure it all out?" Cer nodded, the others were very curious. Except Momma.. Momma knew why that language looked familiar to Serena... In fact, Momma could read the scroll as smoothly as if it were her own language.. But she could not tell them.. For she knew that if Ladi's father had, in fact, written it, then her name would come up in the translation, and she wanted the girls to figure it out on their own. She would help, but only as a last resort, and only if they asked her.  
  
Cer and Serena sat down cross legged, as everyone kind of wondered if they should wait.. was this going to take minutes, or hours? or days? As Serena and Cer began to try to decipher the language, Momma tried hard not to look down at the scroll spread on the ground... She didn't want to know what it said until The ladies thought the time was right... But she couldn't hardly stand it.  
  
Hours later, the ladies stood up... They had managed to decode most of it, but not all... They both looked shaken. Everyone knew that the scroll had cleared up alot... They waited anxiously to hear what they had found...  
  
Serena stood there and looked at each warrior in turn, long and hard.... They began to get uncomfortable as she seemed to look through them...  
  
Was that a tear in her eye?  
  
She visibly pulled herself together... and said in a soft, pain filled voice...   
  
"Tonight, we will speak of the contents of this.." She shook the scroll... "For now.. we have things that need taken care of... " She looked at each warrior again... Then.. she mysteriously asked "Do you guys trust me to do the right thing? You would die for the person standing next to you? Do you trust my skills as a leader? From here on, you will have to do things that you may want to question... But I need blind loyalty... I need you to trust me without question..." Confused, but feeling the seriousness in her voice... THey bowed in turn, even the brave warriors that had just joined the journey and said "Of course M'lady"... Even Cer... knowing what Serena spoke of... bowed to the lady.. "Til death M'lady" she said...  
  
That would normally make Serena smile, but she was still very serious.. "Then I shall test that loyalty." She took a deep breath...  
  
"Mamma, I assume you have your reasons for not telling us that you speak this language.... I need not to know the reasons, but we need you to fill in the blanks." Momma nodded with a guilty look.  
  
"Derrin, take Kojak and Queen and Andrew into the woods and find Spitfire... Bring me his head... leave the body to the wolves."  
  
A collective gasp echoed through the early evening air....   
  
  


DerrinRPGWRTR
"Aye Mi'Lady if you should so wish!" Derrin said and turned away. "Follow me." Derrin said as he mounted his horse.  
  
"Andrew I know not much of you but will count on you to heal us. Spit is not a very accomplished warrior but he makes up for it in his craftyness. Queen You will stay back and protect Andrew from anything that will threaten him. And shoot at Spit from afar. Koj you know what to do." Derrin excalimed as they rode off.  
  
"Aye sir." Kojak said strongly. He knew his mentor was serious and that and that PK'ing was an art not an brute struggle. Kojak had heard many stories of Derrin's conquests in Fel but none were told by Derrin. Only passers by and old frined's of Derrin's Kojak always wondered why they would ask about his well being and then get quiet when he neared them speaking. But that was for a different time.  
  
The party of the 4 warriors travel in complete silence for about a mile. And then Derrin dismounted and looked at the ground closely.   
  
"He came this way!" Derrin said; "Fan out if you see him yell for me." The warriors fanned out and soon converged on a campfire nearby. Spit was there eating something he had killed. Derrin Motioned for Kojak to follow him and for the others to stay hid behind the trees. Queen readied her bow. Andrew not knowing what to expect. Would they really kill one of thier own??  
  
Derrin rode into camp with Kojak by his side. Derrin dismounted as di Kojak. Kojak remained quiet as Derrin approached and sat beside Spit.  
  
"I am sorry I found you alive." Derrin said as he grabbed some of the meat and took a bite. He pulled some mandrake out and used his dagger to scrape some of onto the rabbit to give it taste.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Spit asked. "What are you here to kill me? What have I done?"  
  
"It may not be what you have done but it may be what you are going to do but I do not care. I have an order for your head and I intend on delivering." Derrin said. Derrin knew he was not going to get Spit to lay his head down and let him take it. Derrin dropped his food and grabbed his kat and blocked Spit desperate thrust at his head.  
  
"You will have to do better than that!" Derrin said. Kojak converged on Spit not wanting to give him the chance to hurt his mentor and friend.  
  
Derrin knew Spit's capabilities but a person finds extraordinary means while fighting for his life. Derrin motioned for queen to start firing arrows. She loosed three in a row. Spit now knew he was in trouble and called for his mount.  
  
Derrin withdrew his dagger and loosed it towards the horse. It fell to the ground the dagger stuck deep in it's heart!  
  
"I can not let you escape my friend. I know not what is going on but I also do not forget orders." Derrin had a cold stare in his eyes that not one of his enemies has lived to tell about. Derrin started to block an thrust from Spit but Kojak got in the way and took a knick to the shoulder. Derrin grabbed him and threw him to the side this was now his fight!! Queen let loose an arrow and it caught Kojak in the other shoulder. Derrin glanced back and saw Andrew starting to cast a healing spell. and reached over and ripped the arrow from Kojak's shoulder. The healing spell took effect and Derrin saw the blood start to slow. He also Saw queen start to cry! Derrin knew all he had now was a mage to heal him.  
  
Derrin Dropped his shield and his Kat and took out his special Viking sword that Kojak has heard so much about. "Give up Spit and this will not hurt as much!"  
  
"Never!" Spit yelled back.  
  
Derrin took the viking sword and Stabbed spit in the foot. "I am sorry Spitfire. But that is Death poison and you will be dead in a few minutes."  
  
Derrin watched as the poison started to take effect. He wiped his sword with a oiled cloth and reshealthed it. Picked up his kat and shield and sat down and finished his meal. Kojak and Queen had never seen the cold ungiving heart that Derrin was now showing. Queen had to turn her head cause of the pain Spit was going through with the poison.  
  
Spit first doubled over and fell to his knees. He then started gaging and puking. Over and over and over again. The more he tried to stand the worse it got. He started into convultions and seizures. Derrin calmly looked over to spit and said. "I told you it would hurt a lot less if you just gave up. Want me to stop the pain now??"  
  
"Yyyyyyyyyyessssssss PPpppppppleeeaaaseeeee." Was his response. Derrin took out an axe and walked over to spit and in one good fatal swoop he chopped Spit's head off. Took out a sack and placed Spit's head in the sack!   
  
"Ok you can look now queen we are headed back to camp now."  
  
Derrin cast a gate back to camp and they left leaving Spit's body still writhing in a siezure. As they entered camp Serena looked up from the scroll and turned to accept What Derrin was holding blood still dripping from the sack. "Carefull Mi'Lady I used DP on him."  
  
Serena looked into Derrin's now cold and calculating eyes and a tear came to her eye. "I am sorry I sent you Mi'Lord." Serena said, "I did not know much of your past it seems I have now hurt you."  
  
"Dry your tears Mi'Lady You show weakness."..............  


Andrew Wisniewski
Andrew stood back and watched Derrin mercilessly kill a fellow guildmate, and he almost didn't want to be there anymore, but he knew, somehow in himself he knew, that Serena had an idea, an exact idea to what she was doing, and that he would follow her to his death. In his spirit he knew he could trust Serena with his life, and she would use it for good. So he did what he was told by Derrin, he healed Kojak, and watched Spitfire die slowly, and then one swoop of his sword, he ended it all. Andrew watched Derrin as he looked at Serena and she looked away, and he went right up to Derrin and said, What the hell is going on? I saw the way you killed that man, it looked like you enjoyed it!  
Son, you have no idea what you are dealing with, if you value your life, you had better stand back and leave this to the parents. Derrin said, with malice in his voice.  
Sure wouldn't want you to kill me like Spitfire. Andrew said as he walked away from Derrin, mentally scolding himself for being stupid and trying to pick a fight with someone who could easily kill him.   
Stupid kids, think they know everything. Derrin mumbled to himself as he put Spitfire's decapitated head in front of Serena. Is that all you wish for, m'lady? Derrin asked, trying to become the person he used to be.  
Andrew walked to the outskirts of the camp that was made, and he slumped against a tree, he needed to think what he was going to do next. Should he stay and see what his heart is saying, or should he leave and listne to his brain, it was all very confusing... 

Kojak the Warrior
Kojak stood there as Serena gave her orders.When Derrin ordered his troups to go,he was already on his horse,by his mentor's side.They took off,and kojak kept trying to wonder why Serena wanted spit dead.He knew that it had to be a good reason,for his time he spent with the guild,even before he joined when he started the hunts with Derrin,he knew that the guild was for the good of Britainnia,and with Serena leading,it always lended a hand.When they got there,he seen the look in Derrin's eyes,and knew it was bout to start.He went in for the attack,when he felt spit's sword nick him,never seeing Derrin blocking the attack.He heard Derrin order for Queen to attack,then felt the arrow in his shoulder.Derrin quickly jerked it out,and Andrew's spell started to work.By the time he was on his feet,and the healing over,he seen Derrin raised his axe at Spit's head.The look in his eyes was familiar,but he didn't know from where,since he didn't remember anything from his past,much less Derrin.He was standing back,checking on Queen,making sure she was ok when he heard Andrew confrot Derrin."Andrew don't..."but it was too late,and laughed when he seen Andrew walked back.They got on their horse,and headed to camp,with the killing still fresh on his mind."What is Serena up to," wonders Kojak,"And what does it have to do with Ladi and that scroll.................." 

Queen ofDArkness
Queen wasn't sure about what was going on with Serena ordering a fellow guild members dealth but she knew if kojak trust his guild then she wasn't going to argue about it. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when they found spit but was going to do what every was needed from her. When they found him and she seen Derrin confront him she was surprised to see the coldness in Derrins eyes. She had never seen that before in all the years see had know him. When he gave the order to shot she did but before she knew it kojak had gotten in the way and was hit. She was in shock that she had hit him and began to cry. She thought to herself, "All this time I watched to make sure he wouldnt' get hurt and I'm the one who shoots him." She knew that accidents happen in the guild but she coudln't believe she had done this. She was beginning to think she should have just stayed stayed out of it. If only she could tell everyone the truth about who she was, and why she was here. She thought to herself, "I can't wait till the time comes to let kojak know I'm his wife." But she didn't know when that would be especially know with everything going on. When see seen Andrew go up to Derrin she also noticed something else, someone was watching them from a distance but wasn't sure who or why. She decided with everyting happening she would wait before telling anyone. She didn't want to start something especially if it was just someone who may be inerested in the guild. When they got on their horses and was heading back to the guild house she looked back and noticed who every it was had come out and was looking at the remains of spits body. "Hmmm," she thought "wonder who that could be that would be watching us like that." It may be someone that will be a threat to the guild, or maybe they were just after one of us in preticular.......... 

Momma Sin
Momma looked at Serena and Cer and was swallowed by a flood of memories. The first she'd had in a long time. And Momma let the bitter sweet memories wash over her, relishing each and every one.  
She didn't even notice when the warriors returned with the bloody sack.  
She knew what the scroll would say. Even though she could read the language easily, there was no need. They had been burned into her brain since she was a child.   
And she remembered the nights when she was a warrior and she and Samson, were seeking the path. Her legacy.  
  
And now, her first born daughters legacy.  
  
How could she not know of the contents of the scroll, after all, she had made him memorize the passage when she found she was with child. Just in case.  
Now the words burned her memory, just as the Soul Axe had burned her hand..........and the warriors around her stared in confusion as she started speaking the words.....the rolled scroll unopened in her hand.  
  
...And it shall come to pass that as the First Born child draws near the 25th year, great pain, suffering and confusion will be forced upon them through the visions.  
They will see and feel the agony of their descendants that attemped to defeat the Evil One. He will send the visions in an initial attempt to destroy the spirit and soul of the First Born. For that is the only way he can be assured of supreme power.  
  
However, there will be born unto a great warrior, a First Born child with an unbreakable spirit and will of iron. This child will seek out...... and reveal the Path to the Crystal Circle.   
And the ultimate destruction of the Evil One.  
  
The child shall be guarded by loyal followers, but beware the one who will denounce you thrice...........  
  
Yes, Momma could recite that passage by heart. And it amazed her that her memory was starting to come back. There was something very important that she must remember, but it eluded her at the moment.......and the moment was gone.   
  
Yes, she would fill in the blanks as best she could but the potions that was given to her were leaving huge gaps in her memory. If only she could remember.....  
But Serena's voice broke into her wandering thoughts. " I think you better read the last part.Out loud so all can hear" And as Momma unrolled the scroll finally and scanned to the end of the passage, there was a note from her beloved Samson......  
  
My dearest Serena.   
You and Ladi are both in grave danger as are the warriors who guard you. I fear I have left this too late. This is your legacy. Full fill it as best you can, I have trained you since childhood to be a warrior in order that you might survive this quest.   
You must find Sinja. She was once know as Lady of the Knights. And a more powerful warrior I have never known. She will help guide you through your quest.  
And I don't know how to tell you this, I had hoped to do it in person at the right time. But I fear my time has run out. Sinja gave birth to you, and lay down her swords and her warrior ways to become a mother. Her tactics and skills may be rusty, but never doubt her love for you.   
Find her and tell her to look for the gate where our swords first crossed. Under the stone.   
But take your warriors and go with her, Serena, she will need you. The stone is guarded with fierce spawn.   
And remember daughter, what I have always told you. You may fear the unknown, but don't run from it and don't let anyone else know that you fear it.  
I love you. I will be watching over you from above. Protect your sister, And tell Sinja that I never stopped loving her.  
Signed with love....Daddy  
  
As Momma raised tear filled eyes to meet the question in her daughter's, she replied in a firm voice " I havent been called that in a long time, but aye, I am Sinja, Lady of the Knights" 

Ladi Serena
Serena looked at Mamma, her eyes suspiciously brimming with tears. As it all sank in, Serena put the pieces together, and everything started to come together a little clearer. Everyone just kind of stood around, looking at Serena and Ladi and Momma Sin. Nobody really knew what they should or could say. They saw Serena's brow crease in concentration. She ran her fingers through her long red hair, chewing her lip and began pacing. She seemed lost in thought, talking to them, but in a way, talking to herself...   
  
"Okay, let me get this straight... If I am putting this all together correctly... If this is my legacy... and it runs through the first born in the family, then that means it's not my legacy alone.. that it was once yours mother?"  
Mamma Sin nodded.   
"Okay... so that means that none borne of the legacy has been successful or else this wouldn't be happening... That all others died before their coming of age? So How is it that you are here... ?" she asked. "Shouldn't you have been annhilated in your 25th year?"  
  
Momma took a deep breath. "Tis a long story.. Please settle yourself.. your pacing is tiring us."   
  
"Your real father, Zeus, was the strongest, most fearsome mage in all of Britannia. He knew the legacy, in fact, he is the one that informed me of mine. I was but 18 summers old. We married. We were very in love and very happy. When I became with child, he refused to speak of my inevitable fate. He knew, that with child or not, I would fight the Evil One to the death, for if he killed me, then my child would be next. So that is why I went to the asylum. He gave up the love we had, our home, his child..... so that I could be put away under a new name, in a well protected place... It was there that I was to live out the rest of my days... I tried to persuade him to let me come home, but he would not. He made them believe that I was crazy."  
  
Momma gestured for everyone to sit.. She continued her story as she put coffee over the fire.  
  
"While I was in the asylum.. There was a man that would come and just talk to the inmates there. He was everybody's friend. We all looked forward to his visits. It took a long time for me to open up to him and tell him why I was there. I was sure he thought I was insane. But he listened intently. One day he came and told me that he had done some researching of his own, and that he knew that I was being held there unjustly against my will. He said he was going to try to help me. In the meantime, I'd given birth to a beautiful baby girl ." She smiled at Serena.. The rest of the group smiled... nobody could get away with calling Serena a beautiful baby...   
  
Momma continued.  
  
"Samson was the strangers name. He had taken a liking to this child. She could barely utter a few words at the time, but she clung to Samson during his visits. Then the day came.. Samson had great influence with the leader of the asylum and told him that he wished to make me his wife. He came to me... I had fallen in love with him a year before, but the words had never crossed my lips. I was very happy to accept his proposal. But he told me that there was one condition... That I must promise to never ever ever pick up a sword again, that I would be a mother, and a wife and that i would never risk my life on purpose. I did promise. And I kept that promise. Until now. Now, my sword arm is rusty, and my relexes much slower than they used to be."  
  
Momma poured coffee for everyone.  
  
"Anyway... We agreed that I would keep the name of Momma Sin.. The opposition had thought that I was long dead, and there would be no worry of anyone searching for me, as long as nobody seen me with my weapon raised. but that still left you..." She looked at Serena again.  
  
"During that time, Serena had a tutor that lived in the castle with us. Her name was Adrianna. She was very beautiful, and very charming, and very determined to have Samson as her own. I never got along with her. She was supposed to be teaching you the ways of magic. Samson nor I knew much, as we had always followed our blade. She was known as the greatest sorceress, with the knowledge of the oldest kind of magics. But during the time she was supposed to be giving you lessons, she was busy plotting on how to become mistress of the castle.. How to get rid of me. One day, Samson came to me very angry... I had never seen him so angry." Pain filled Momma's eyes as she remembered.  
  
"We had gotten in an argument because I had mentioned Adrianna's attentions to him and asked him if he was "keeping" her... He got very mad, and in turn, I let my anger show.. Coincidentally, that night, he caught me in the tower of the castle, sharpening my sword. We fought more... Adrianna had overheard and saw all of this.. She went to Samson that night, and told her that I caught her in the courtyard and put my blade to her throat and threatened her life, and told her that I would kill Samson after I was through with her, so that I may fill my legacy. None of this was true, of course. I never spoke to the woman."  
  
Momma took a sip of coffee and cleared her throat.  
  
"Samson was angry and hurt that I had "broken my promise" and asked Adrianna to get rid of me.. but to not hurt me. She replaced my wine with Eraser potions that evening. I remember my life before that night... But not after... not until just here recently. When I laid eyes upon my daughter again was the first moment that I recall clearly since then. It's all bits and pieces now. I tried to find Zeus two moons ago... but I found that Adrianna had suspected something of the sort, and had him banned from Sosaria.... I still feel him though... He still speaks to me through visions."  
  
Momma took a deep breath and looked at Serena.. and waited for the questions she knew would follow.  
  
Serena did not disappoint her. " So.. if the legacy says that the first born is the most powerful warrior.... why didn't you try?"  
  
"Because, they have more resources and knowledge than a strictly combat warrior."  
  
"Okay.. so.. but you're still alive... that means our power is doubled?"  
  
Momma smiled and nodded. "yes .. but... even more than that... This group here... they were trained by you... or trained by people that were trained by you. They are all nearly as powerful.. or equal to... or in some cases..." She looked at Cer... "their determination to protect the ones they love makes them even a bit MORE powerful. So our power is 20 fold."  
  
"So we can do this?"  
  
"Aye, i believe the odds are in our favor..."  
  
"Exactly who is this "evil one"?"  
  
  
"My daughter it is my turn to ask a question of you... Have you not figured out who Cerwidan is? Do you not remember her?"  
  
Serena and cer looked at each other, both very confused. Neither had a clue what Momma was talking about...  
  
"Think for a while, Serena... it will come to you...If you were meant to remember, then you will... maybe it is just fate that you two are so close, that your paths have crossed again..."  
  
Serena looked hard at Cer... trying to figure out what it was that she was supposed to remember. She would think about it later.. when there wasn't so much going on....  
  
Serena stood in front of the warriors.  
".................................However, there will be born unto a great warrior, a First Born child with an unbreakable spirit and will of iron. This child will seek out...... and reveal the Path to the Crystal Circle.   
And the ultimate destruction of the Evil One.  
  
The child shall be guarded by loyal followers, but beware the one who will denounce you thrice..........."  
  
She repeated it again....  
  
"okay, loyal followers...." She smiled... They all smiled back, anxious to defeat this evil that haunted their mistress, they missed her smiles and jokes and light nature...   
  
"Where to M'lady?" Derrin asked. "Lead the way"   
  
The warriors gave a shout of happiness... atleast now they had a goal... they were on their way....  
  
Serena looked hard at cer again... hmm... there WAS something distantly familiar.... She would think about it on the journey.  
  
"Well, Momma,... where is it that your swords first crossed? I am guessing there is something there that will help to guide us?"  
  


Momma Sin
Derrin looked at Momma with a question in his eyes.   
"What is it , D?"Momma asked.   
"It is just that...well...if you promised to lay your swords down in return for the life of wife and mother...and you met Samson AFTER you went into asylum....and you kept your promise...HOW did you cross swords with him?"  
"Well, I guess maybe, I didn't tell you the full extent of our bargain."Momma said with a twinkle in her eyes and a grin spread slowly across her face as she recalled the exact terms upon which she had agreed to be Samson's wife and lay down her swords.  
"When Samson asked me to marry him, I was very pleased, until he threw in the part about giving up the only life I ever knew or trusted. So I explained to him that only my sword could protect my daughter. AND I would give up my sword ONLY if he could beat me and prove that he was better able to defend my daughter than I was. I honestly didn't think it could be done, and had Serena not distracted me, we would probably still be going steel to steel. We were very evenly matched. But alas my daughter's laughter distracted my attention for a mere split second and the next thing I knew, my sword went flying out of my hand and I lay on the ground with Samson's sword at my breast. So I kept my end of the bargain, and lay my weapons at his feet."   
" At the time he did not trust that I could give up my ways so easily, and he took Vengence, the sword handed down to the first born girl, through the generations and buried it beneath a rock on that very site. And had a powerful mage seal it along with the scroll that we found talking about the gate to the Path. So that I might not be tempted to follow the scroll's direction or raise my sword."  
"That is what I believe we will find there. And Momma took the rune, that she had asked Derrin to mark in the clearing, out of her pack and handed it to Derrin the Meek." A gate, if you please Mi'Lord, it seems we have a quest to complete and a legacy to full fill. But, beware all of you. When I turn the stone over, there will be blood shed."   
And she heard a lighthearted laugh from her daughteras she said "Aye , and I would prefer it not be ours, so let's be ready. Party up."  


Momma Sin
Then Momma Sin casually looked over her shoulder at the woman astride the black nightmare. "Oh, and Ladi........ your very life and that of your mare, depends on you following us through that gate!!!" 

Momma Sin
A very confused Cer called to Momma Sin "A word with you, if I may Mi'Lady."   
And as the warriors prepared themselves for the forthcoming battle, Momma followed Cer and Serena into the woods knowing what was coming and not sure she could explain.  
Well...??? Serena asked in a most stern voice. "Momma" said Cer "I am sure there is an explaination for the different stories that you are telling? Would you mind sharing them with us?"  
  
As Momma searched her own confused mind for a reasonable explaination of the conflicting memories. Well....Momma began..I'm not sure...I seem to remember it both ways and I know that's not reasonable or a satisfactory answer...  
  
" I think I may be able to shed some light on the subject" said the half dressed Ladi as she came quietly through the trees. 

Ladi Serena
"Pardon if it seems that I am eavesdropping..."  
  
The women just looked at her, waiting for her explanation.  
  
"Momma, the story you just told everyone is in fact, your REAL memory. My mother, though I didn't see it before, is a very evil woman. For as long as I can remember she has told me stories about the woman, Sinja ,she vowed every day that she seek out and destroy her. See, my father never stopped loving Sinja... and it angered my mother to know that he could never love her like he did his first wife. She wanted revenge."  
  
"One of the reasons that the ancient magics were banned from Sosaria is not for their physical power... but the ability to control ones mind.. Hallucination spells to make people see things they don't really see.... warping spells, that create a fake, but realistic environment... Eraser potions and spells to wipe ones own memories away and the most difficult .. the one that even the most adept mages never tried... Rebmemer.. it can change a persons memories to make them believe things happened, even if they didn't. Through the years, and the generations... stories of the ancient magic arts were glamorized, blown out of proportion... They did not breathe castle size balls of fire as the stories say... " Ladi was interrupted by Cer.  
  
"Yes, Ladi, but... there is proof in some of the stories and in history.. that the ancient magics were the most powerful magic in all of Sosaria... how can one annhialate an entire city or country, simply by changing their memory?" Cer asked.  
  
"Well, Cer... my mother sent me here to destroy Serena... not to kill her.. to destroy her.. to take away everything that makes her life worth living.. till she has not the will or want to live another day... That is how the ancient magics work.. They destroy the spirit and the soul... until their prey either ends their own life, or lets down their defenses.... You will fight for someone or something you love... but if you have nothing left to fight for.... you embrace death."  
  
They looked at Ladi suspiciously... she just admitted that she was here to destroy Serena, and yet they stood here, continuing to let her breathe.   
  
"Why are you telling us this?" cer asked.  
  
"Because, I realize that I was only a pawn in my mothe... in Adrianna's scheme... and I believe that she killed my father. I will not let her take away the one last person that cares about me..." She looked at Serena.  
  
"I know that I haven't really pulled my weight in the guild, and that I seem kind of ignorant in the ways of war... But, Alas... you have your legacy, sister, and I have mine.... I can work the spells of the ancients as well... though not nearly as well as Adrianna.. but with practice, I think I can be of great help... if nothing else but to recognize and point out and explain these spells... There is no doubt in my mind that Adrianna knows where we are headed, and for what reason... or that she will go to any length to stop us."  
  
"So.." Mamma said, looking very upset.." I never cheated on Samson? I never shamed my family? And Serena was not an illigetimate child? Samson wasn't the one that banned me to the asylum? So everything I have believed so far has been a LIE??? " Mamma cried loudly, demanding Ladi to answer her.  
  
"That is correct." Ladi said softly.  
  
"WHHHY????"   
  
"Because, Momma, your pride was one of the two promising attirubutes that you retained... It had to be destroyed.. So Adrianna wanted you to feel shame, and like you failed your family and bore the child of Sin. She wanted you to think that Samson banned you to the asylum so that you would feel hate for him, instead... She succeeded.."  
  
"One of the two?? so I was almost dead...." Momma wondered with a confused look on her face... "So, tell me... What was that one attribute that keeps her from succeeding?"  
  
"Your love for your daughter... As long as your daughter breathed.. you would not give up your will to live...."   


Kojak the Warrior
As Kojak packs up his stuff,getting ready for what lies ahead,he hears "Kojak,i need to speak to you" from behind.He turns and faces Queen."Yes M'lady," he askes."I didn't want to say this with everything goin on,but i've been noticeing someone,or something is lurking in the woods,following us"she replies."I've seen it after we killed Spit,and been catching it here and there afterwards.I didn't want to say anything,but with what's going on,i figured we'd need to watch for it.""Let's go tell Derrin,he'll know what to do,"Kojak states.  
  
  
They come up to Derrin,sitting there,with that cold look in his eyes again."Derrin,we need to talk to you"Kojak states.Queen sits there and tells Derrin the story again."Yes,i have been sensing something near us"he states."When the time is right i'll let Serena know,in the mean time,I'll need ya'll help with keeping an eye on this stranger following us.I've trained you well,Kojak,now it's time for you to use what i've taught you,now,mount up,so we can go,and watch your backs,anything can happen" Derrin states as he climbs on his horse.........................  


Andrew Wisniewski
Andrew heard the conversation from Kojak and Queen to Derrin, and he to had felt the strange presence following the group since he joined them. He wanted to help the guild out so very much so they would trust him, so he decided that he would kill the stranger. He walked away from the camp ground, and Serena said to his back, "Where do you go, Andrew?"  
I, umm....." Andrew paused and he thought of something to say. "I have to take a leak." He finished and continued moving towards the forest.  
"Okay, but hurry back, we have much to do." Derrin said to Andrew, and he waved his hand to show that he heard him.  
Andrew went far enough away that they couldn't hear anything from him, and he began meditating. He searched the surrounding forest for all life forces as large as a humans, and he found one more person than there should have been. He followed this strange presence with his mind , which was stronger than all the others besides Serena's, and he 'saw' where it came from. He stopped meditating, and followed the same route his spiritual body had just taken, and found the invader sitting calming on a log.  
"I've been expecting you, Andrew. Have a seat next over there." And he pointed to a log across from them.  
Andrew sat down and pulled out a few fish steaks. "No thank you, I am not hungry." The man said. "I have something to say to you, and I had better make it quick, you never know when something else will go wrong around here, and I don't mean it in a mean way." He said, when Andrew stood up and began drawing his sword to protect the guilds honor. "Here is what I want to tell you. You must protect Momma Sin and Serena, they are all I have left in this world, and you must keep them alive, at all costs."  
"What about my well-being, I am in this until the end, but should I sacrifice my life for the others." Andrew was still new to this all for one and one for all. He has been on his own since he was 7 years old, and has never had a real friend.  
"I cannot tell you what will happen, that is why I ask you with every fiber in my being to protect them with your life, and I hope that yours will be intact in the end." He started to fade away into nothingness, but Andrew stood up and said very loud, "But why me? Derrin and Kojak and all the others are no doubt stronger than myself. Why not ask them to do it."  
"Because you have something that none of the others has, you have the survivor's mentality. Not that the others can't survive, but they never had to hunt for there own food at 8 years old. I think great things can come from you, but so can terrible things." The man this times fades completely away.  
"Andrew, where are you?" He hears from several peoples mouths.  
"I am over here." He answers back, and gets up off the log and heads back to the camp.... 


	6. Chapter 1 page 5/5

Once Upon A Time ... (S@S Interactive) 

Chapter 1 ~ Page 5 of 5

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin was sitting on a log near the fire when Andrew came back.   
  
"Derrin Momma gave you a rune lets get ready to go." Serena said.  
  
"We are going nowhere. We are camping for the night. Right here." Derrin said calmly.  
  
Everything stopped happeneing and everyone fell silent. What was this Derrin Defying Serena? Could this be? Has Derrin gone mad??  
  
The anger was welling up inside Serena; "DERRIN A COUNSIL NOW!" she yelled.  
  
"Queen your bow and one arrow. NOW!" Derrin insisted. He knocked the arrow and let it loose into the woods. "Kojak tend to our Supper." he said as he walked away! "A large bear just 20 yards out of the campisite where I shot."   
  
Kojak left to go gather the meat from the bear as Derrin walked calmly to the edge of the camp to talk to Serena.  
  
"What right do you have to undermine my leadership?? What gives you the right?" Serena asked sternly.  
  
"These are battle weary warriors. Not one of them is half the warrior either of us are! If it be just me and you I would say yes press on! But IF i am to trust THEM with YOUR life then they WILL be rested." Derrin stressed calmly.  
  
Serena looked deep into Derrin's eyes; "You have no remorse right now do you? No feeling as to what is happening."  
  
"I know what is happening. And it is my job to keep you safe. If you are asking if I have any remorse in doing that the answer is no! I will kill any warrior that even looks like they will harm you. As far as emotions. They are a weakness I no olonger deal with."  
  
"Derrin what is happneing to you?" Serena asked, "What happened to that sweet person always willing to help and and and ........"  
  
"He no longer exists Mi'Lady!" Derrin bowed and walked away. "KOJAK WHERE IS MY SUPPER??" He yelled as he entered camp.  
  
Cerwidan noticed Derrin entered camp alone and saw Serena with her back turned to the fire. She walked over to Serena. Derrin noticed a thought to himself, "Hmmm I guess I am to be led by two soft and weak women. Figures!"  
  
After everyone ate and settled in Derrin said he would take first watch. He removed his viking sword from it's scabbard and produced a very dark green vial of liquid from his pack and started oiling his sword down. Serena Knowing Derrin made since had said nothing besides that they would leave at first light to get a good night's sleep when she returned to camp.  
  
After all were asleep Derrin heard Rustling from the bushes. He left the camp to investigate his poisoned sword drawn and his dagger in his other hand. He happened upon two old buddies.  
  
"What say you Derrin?" one of them said.  
  
"What brings you to Trammel? Is Felucca getting too boring for you?" Derrin replied.  
  
"No we had sinced you have returned to your old ways and came to offer you a place once again amongst us."  
  
"Not now." Derrin said, "I have unfinished things here."  
  
"Aye we see that now." Said the second stranger.  
  
"Aye so how is the old gang?" Derrin asked, "Tis good to see you still carrying your skin Steve and you too Justin."  
  
"Aye and I see that Trammel has not tamed you Derrin." said Steve, "So what should we tell the boss?"  
  
"Tell him I will come to Fel and speak with him when I am done here." Derrin replied.  
  
"Aye" They both said together. And they left into the night.  
  
The next morning caught Derrin still reapplying poison to the sword he favored as an PK in the old days! The others scrambled to get thier things together and while Serena And momma and Cer were doing thier morning ritual Derrin approached the others.  
  
"Queen when I say to shoot you shoot what I tell you to. One second delay can have us all killed. Kojak heal like you have never healed before. And if you miss one may the gods help you if I survive." He turned to Ladi.  
  
"Ladi I want you in the back ready to heal and cure. All I want you to do." He then turned to Andrew.  
  
Derrin stared at Andrew long and hard, very long and hard. "YOU" he pointed to Andrew. "You I am putting in charge of healing our ladi Serena. If one hair raises on her head and I do not see you muttering the words to the greater heal spell you are in trouble."  
  
"Now today we are prolly going to hit some tough things out there. Listen to me and you will live. If you do not you will die. That simple." Derrin ended it there.  
  
Serena and Cer and Momma returned and Derrin cast the gate on the rune Momma handed him! They all left the camp site and stepped into the gate. Derrin had no idea what was going to happen but he knew by the way his insides were turning it was not going to be good.  
  
After they all stepped through the gate and it closed Momma Sin looked for and found what she was looking for. Derrin motioned the group to get ready for he felt something terrible was about to happen. Momma did something and a rock moved and all of a sudden there was spawn everywhere!  
  
"STACK STACK STACK" Derrin yelled. Momma did not see the spawn show up she was still looking for something under the rock!As the spawn closed in on them Deriin reached down and grabbed MOmma by the collar in her golden Armor. "I SAID STACK DAMN YOU DON"T YOU LISTEN ANYMORE??!!!" Derrin yelled as he stood her up.  
  
There were 4 liches,1 poison elemental, 3 blood elementals, 4 drakes, 2 elder daemons, and an dragon that spawned there. Magically protected my ass Derrin thought.  
  
"Cer Koj the liches, Queen Serena the bloods, SHIT!!!" Derrin yelled as he started to fight. He was a little late cause everyone was already fighting and healing and well it was a mess.  
  
Derrin Saw one lich fall then another. Cer and Koj were good at that! Derrin started fighting the Daemons. The burning of thier spells seering his every fiber. But someone was healing him. Queen was shooting and Serena was axing the bloods to death! It seemed all the spawn was after mainly Serena and Momma. Derrin blocked a daemon's blow so severely that it's hand was severed in the blow.  
  
Cer and koj fighting side by side Koj would block the blows from the Liches blows and it's horrible attempts at wrestling with his kite shield while Cer was pounding them to death with her short spear. Koj would throw in the occasional thrust with his cutlass. It did not take them long to Finish off all 4 liches and start helping Derrin with the Daemons.  
  
By the time they got there to help Derrin had slaughtered the one he had severed it's hand.   
  
Queen and Serena Made short work of the Bloods. Queen Shooting one and Serena and her axe of blood drinking on the other. Queen shot the blood elem to the left and it faultered. Serena sliced a mighty hit to the other blood's mid section with her blood drinking axe. It let out a howl and came in for a second attack. Serena BLocked the attack with the flank side of her axe and smashed it in the face. That giving her enough room for her last fatal slash with the axe to end it's miserable existance. Queen still shooting the other Blood with arrows Saw serena turn and she ducked just ion time for Serena's axe to miss her head and sink deep into the second blood elemental's head. Serena then turned her attention to the poison elemental while Queen turned hers to the drake.   
  
Momma now getting her bearings also started fighting the drake.   
  
Derrin, Koj, and Cer squared off to the last Daemon and all three attacked it. There was a thrust by the daemon and a parry by Koj's shield and 2 thrusts one by Cer's spear and one by derrin's sword. Derrin dropped his kat and released his viking. Koj took two steps back remembering what it did to Spit just cutting his foot. Derrin stepped out and taunted the Daemon. It came at him and Derrin Parried it's blo with his sword and quickly tunred his wrist to make a small cut under the Daemon's wrist! The daemon grabbed it's wrist and fell to it's knees. Derrin knowing the poison was already effecting the Daemons came back with a backhand and cut it's throat. Koj and Cer turned thier attention on the drake. And Derrin took a deep breath. Was this all that was going to come to meet them? Then he felt it.  
  
His shield was ripped to shreds. DAMN HOW COULD HE FORGET THE DRAGON! Derrin looke dwhere his shield used to be to see 2 huge gashes in his arm and green dragon plate arms. Blood poored out of the wound. Derrin turned to engage the dragon. It would pay for drawing his blood. Fire flashed in his eyes then he saw what it was doing. It was trying to stomp on Serena!  
  
Derrin reached into his cloak and grabbed his Dagger and let it fly. It went hurtling through the air and found it's mark. The dragon's right eye. The Dragon let out a mighty roar and turned it's attention to Derrin. Derrin nudged his horse towards the dragon into a gallop and dropped his viking sword to the ground. He leaned over in the saddle and grabbed his katana off the ground as he rode past it.   
  
He yelled the sword's name as he jumped into the air from his saddle. "Kamanue'" and the sword started to glow red. He had involked the sword's spirit to help him and it's magic was showing. It was glowing bright red by the time Derrin landed on the dragon's back! The dragon turned to bite Derrin and Derrin slapped it's head away with the sword leaving an burn mark on the side of it's head!  
  
Derrin climbed it's neck to the base of it's head and shoved hios katana through and through its head from the top of it's head through the lower jaw. The Dragon started shaking it's head from left to right and Derrin held onto his sword. The sword hilt broke off and it started spewing sparks!   
  
"SHIT!!!" Derrin yelled just as the sword blade exploded with the release of the magical energy! The head of the dragon disentegrated and Derrin flew to the right of the monster landing on his back! The force of the explosion knocked his helm from his head negating the magical effect his armor had to protect him. As Derrinklopened his eyes it was to a horrible sight the dragon was falling towards him. Derrin scrambled to move backwards yet the dragon's lifeless body fell on his chest crushing his legs ans hips and chest!  
  
Derrin spit blood from his mouth and looked over to his guildmates. Would they even care? He noticed that they had finished the poison elemental and the drake and he saw 3 bodies running towards him as the light faded............ 

Ladi Serena
Serena wiped the blood from her axe and the sweat from her brow, she was boiling with anger.. She searched out Cer with her eyes and let the energy flow between them. Cer's eyes grew wide as the emotions Serena were feeling washed over her.   
  
Serena was angry.. very angry. Cer had been one of the very few to witness Serena's full wrath, and on more than one occassion. It was not to be taken lightly. Serena always wore a game face when around most of the people in the guild. Keeping her annoyance and displeasure to herself... always trying to reserve judgment... No matter how mad she was, she tried to speak to the object of her displeasure in a civilized manner, in private, at the right place at the right time. Cer hoped that Serena could reign in some of that anger before she acted upon it... she was doing a good job controlling it so far, but only an imbecile could not tell that she was struggling to keep her composure.  
  
"K guys... we can't move this dragon.. and we can't risk hurting him more by trying to move him either." She nodded towards Derrin.   
  
"So, we gonna have to cut it up and move it a little at a time until we can free him." They needed no instructions, they began carving at the corpse.  
  
Serena knelt beside Derrin, wetting some cloth with water, and cleaning off the blood. She was having a hell of a time, she was worried, concerned, and pissed off. Quite a combination... She knew he'd pull through, she'd seen him in a LOT worse shape than this.  
  
Derrin groaned.  
  
The party removed the last part of the dragon corpse, and Derrin sat up. They wanted to go to him, to see if he was okay.. but for some reason, they knew not to say a word, or move a muscle, until Serena did something.  
  
"You alright?" she huffed.  
"I suppose I'll live" he said.  
"That remains to be seen....You foolishly risked the lives of all these people all because you want to act like some arrogant, know it all jackass..."   
  
"Look, Lady...." he began sarcastically.  
  
"LADY??" The group fell into an awed hush as Serena's hand fell smartly upon his cheek with a resounding 'thwack'".   
  
Silence.  
  
Serena had never struck another guildmate, ever.... NOR did she even raise her weapon against the enemy in anger... She had preached that so often... Never raise your hand towards something or someone because you can not control your own emotions.... Yet, they had witnessed it with their own eyes.  
  
Ice shimmered in her eyes. "I should've left you for dead. IF I EVER hear you speak to me or these warriors that way again, you will wish that I would have."  
  
She began to walk away. Derrin just stared at her.  
  
"You have three choices... be ready in five minutes, and we can discuss this later, after we make camp.... or you can go back to the guildhouse and think about it for a while until we return... or you can just head east... and we can pretend we never knew each other.. Your choice, but make it quick."  
  
Serena began to direct for the next journey..."Koj, give your supplies to Ladi to carry, in case Derrin comes with us, that way he can ride with you in case he loses consciousness again... Andrew, remain up here with me, if you will... Queen, can you grab the reigns of Derrin's mount and guide him, and Momma... Did we get what we need?"  
  
It was a rush of "Ayes" nobody said a word still... They hoped the tension would ease up soon.  
  
"Okay.. tis almost sunset... we will go west until we find a spot to make camp... then we can discuss our next move... Let's move.. it's gonna rain again."  
  
They all waited anxiously, wondering what Derrin was going to do... Everyone looked at him expectently...  
  
"Well, Derrin.... time is up...." 

DerrinRPGWRTR
Derrin stood and tried to walk. He stumbled and fell. He struggled to his feet again and let out a cough and some blood. He knew that Serena knew what he would decide. Even in his weakened state and in his non-challant non-caring attitude that he had taken on he still has honor and still cared for his Guildmisstress. Not to mention the promise he had made.  
  
He struggled to his horse and Kojak rode up to him and put out his hand to help Derrin mount his own mount and Derrin shoved his hand away.  
  
"I will ride my own mount if you do not mind!" Derrin said as loud as he could. But that was not very loud considering the broken ribs he was nursing. Derrin struggled but finally after about 3 minutes of trying he got up in the saddle.  
  
He used some leather to tie himself to the saddle and took out some band aids and started to support his ribs by wrapping them up. He nudged his horse to follow Kojak's horse. He guessed he was bringing up the rear as pissed as Serena was at him right now. He did not care All of them were still alive and that is what he was aiming to do!  
  
As he removed the rest of his armor and started trying to heal himself he found himself coughing up more and more blood. The party reached a clearing about 30 minutes into the ride and Serena decided this is where they were to rest for the night. As the rest of the party started to set up camp Derrin tried to cast greater heal on himself and lost his concentration.   
  
He put his spell book up after the 4th try and all of a sudden everything went black and he felt wind in his hair. He knew he was falling. He felt the ground hit him but it did not hurt. At this Derrin pass out............ 

Momma Sin
With all the commotion and Serena and Derrin at odds with each other, Momma had forgotten to grab Vengence. The mighty sword that had been passed down from generation to generation.   
Shoot, she thought, I HAVE to go back and get that sword. How could she protect Serena with out Vengence?   
But Momma was smart enough to know that she was not going to do it alone, or without her guildmistress/daughter's knowledge. But how could she put these warriors in danger again. That last battle was nasty and messy. But ....there were probably going to be worse ones. Might as well get used to them.  
So Momma went to Serena and explained the situation. "I NEED that sword" Momma told her. "It has protected generation after generation. I do not believe there are anymore spawn guarding the sword and the scroll is tucked safely away in Demon's saddle bags. I wish to return to the stone and recover the sword. I will take Queen with me, if that is okay with you. I don't feel you and Cer should be split right now and Kojak is watching over Derrin. Andrew is needed to help with Derrin. We will recall and be there and back swiftly, M'Lady."   
" Nay" said Serena "you and Queen will not go by yourself. As I do not know if there is any more spawn or not, I will not let you put yourself in that kind of danger."   
Then she turned around and looked at Cer. Momma could tell that there was some communication going on there, as Cer nodded her head and started gathering supplies.   
Then Serena turned to the group and said " It seems that we did not retrieve Sinja's sword, Vengence, and it must be done. We are not expectiing any more problems, but just to be on the safe side, Cer, Queen, Momma and I are going after it. Derrin is in no shape for a swift journey and I know you will protect him with your life Kojak, so I wish you to stay with him. Andrew, your healing magic is needed here, and you can also help with any trouble that arises until Derrin is full strength again. We should be back before the moon is overhead. If we are not....then come after us. " and then turning she said laughingly "Party up ladies, it's the girls' night out!!"  
And so the 4 women warriors returned to the site of the bloody battle. As Momma reached for the stone where it had fallen back in place, All 4 of the women warriors went into battle stances, ready for anything.   
Momma grabbed the stone with one hand and gave a mighty heave as it gave way and turned over. Pulling her axe up with both hands, ready to swing as.........  
nothing happened.   
There beneath the stone lay Vengence, the jewels in the handle covered with dirt and the long blade rusted with unuse.  
Momma put her axe up and reached for the family heirloom with both hands. When all of sudden there was a mighty rush of wind as an air elemental with force of a tornado,rushed at Momma and knocked her down, and then on to Serena. Serena sliced through the air elemental as Cer stepped up to take her turn and Queen let loose with arrows. But it disappeared. just Vanished. It had hurt no one, only knocking Momma and Serena to the ground.   
Then they heard it, that sound of whispering roaring through the leaves of the trees. Now what..the 4 looked at each other with questions in their eyes, but no answers.   
"Okay, Momma, grab your damn sword and lets get back to the others."   
Momma bent to retrieve Vengence when the whispering sound grew....and Momma thought she heard words. "Nay, Sinja, do not touch it. Leave it be."  
As Momma looked at Serena, her eyes grew glassy and she started moaning. Oh NO!!!! Not another vision right now.!!! "Cer" Momma replied softly "stay with her, it will be frightening, more than likely, but do not leave her mind, let her know that you are there with her in her conscience."  
Momma and Queen looked on helplessly as a look of total horror came on the faces of both warriors. Then Serena yelled "No, you cowardly force, whatever you are, you will NOT control my mind anymore, so bring it on." And amazingly enough, both faces relaxed into a concentration look, like they were concentrating on something.   
A few minutes later, Serena's eyes cleared and Cer heaved a sigh of relief. Twas over.   
"Momma, do not touch that sword" she said. "It has been handed down through the generations, but .....everyone of the generations died around their 25th year. Except you. Because the sword was not in your possession. Some way or another, this evil force has obtained information through the years through that sword. If you touch it, they will know that it is Sinja that swings it. Heed my words and replace the stone. NOW."   
So Momma did as she was bid and rolled the stone back over the Vengence sword. "Let's get back to the others, I have a bad feeling, " Serena said. "Let's go read that scroll and find the gate."  
The women recalled to the place they had left the others and all seemed to be in order...Momma grabbed the scroll from Demon's saddlebags and handed it to Serena..............  


Queen ofDArkness
Well as momma and Serena were discussing the scroll and the sword, Queen dicided that with everything else going on in Serena and mommas life that worrying about a curse and a sword was too much for them to deal with. So when they weren't looking Queen slowly moved the stone and took the sword and placed it in her backpack. When she reached for it she felt a strange feeling come over her, but she ignored it and replaced the stone. She figured it the sword would be needed later then she would have it. Besides she figured that it woulded hurt her cause it was not her that was the one being threatened. So as they returned to camp where Derrin, Kojak and Andrew was. Derrin was being a stuborn ass again and refusing help. So Queen goes up to him and tells him that with all the times he has help others he can just sit his ass down keep quiet and let them heal him. Then she tells kojak "If he doesn't listen to you then we will have to team up and make him listen." "We may not beable to do it alone but as a team he will have no other choice." Derrin looks at Queen with that cold and uncaring look in his eyes and starts to speak. Queen then tells kojak to leave for a bit so she can talk to Derrin. As he walks away she then tells Derrin that as long as they have know each other and with the relationship of him and kojak that this was not the time to decide to return to his old ways. She rememers his past from years agon and new also that he was better then that. She then told him to decide if he wanted to sit her and be a pain in everyones ass or work as team to stop this evil that was coming. Queen then left to go get kojak and wait for Derrin to decide what he was going to do....... 

Andrew Wisniewski
Andrew stood back while Queen of Darkness talked to Derrin. He got real mad when she walked away, but he stopped to think for a second. Andrew stepped towards him and said, "Now can I please heal you? At the rate you're going, you'll be dead by day-break.  
"Whatever, do it if you feel you need to." Derrin grumbled, and Andrew pulled out his magic book and prepared a greater heal spell. "In Vas Mani!" Andrew nearly shouted when he cast it on him.  
"Think you were loud enough, Andrew? Damn near cast it big enough to heal all of us." Derrin said sarcastically.  
"It doesn't matter what someone does for you, you just can't be nice, can you?" Andrew shouted at Derrin, and stood chalengingly.  
"Watch your words, you have no idea what I could do to you even in this weakened position." Derrin stood up still slightly holding his chest.  
"I have no quarl with you, I just don't like your attitude. and I am not afraid of you, even though you could kill me. I have never been afraid in my life." That wasn't true, but it had been along time since a single person had scared Andrew.  
"Show some curtesy to people who know alot more than you, and we won't always be at each other's thoat." Derrin growled and sat back down.  
"Then show some curtesy to people who just saved your life, and then I might show you the respect you deserve!" Andrew said, and walked away from Derrin for the second time wandering if he might die at that moment. He didn't and he went to set up his bed a few meters away the others, he was always a loner, and he couldn't change even now, lots of people made him nervous..... 

DerrinRPGWRTR
As Derrin Sat there wondering what to do Kojak came to him and said "I have something for you."  
  
"And just what would that be?" Derrin asked sarcastically. "What one of your worthless band aids?"  
  
"Why the hell are you being such an ass Derrin?? No tis THIS!" Kojak yealled and dropped the hilt of Derrin's broken Katana in his lap. "Figured you might want this back. I mean it was your favorite sword."  
  
"Aye twas my favpeitr. Twas a gift from an old old friend. By the name of Beowulf. Do you remember him Koj? You got him killed!" A very cold stare was send Kojak's way.  
  
"Derrin I am sorry. I do not remember anyone named Beowulf. Remember my memory is gone." Kojak said.  
  
"And that is why you are still living. And when you remember your past you will not be safe from my wrath." Derrin said. Knowing Kojak was his brother Beowulf was someone closer than a friend he was considered by all to be Derrin's twin. They could have been brothers. And besides how valuable was KOjak anyway he was only Derrin's HALF-BROTHER!  
  
Derrin sat there and placed a few bandages on himself and layed down. He was going to do something he had not done in years. He would sleep soundly tonight.  
  
He looked over to Queen she was folling with a sword in her backpack. Hmmmm when did Queen start using a sword? Derrin smiled he may have just found himself an extra sword. It looked old and rusted but so was his kat when it was given to him. Derrin closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.............  


Momma Sin
Momma had noticed the change in Derrin since the incident with Spitfire. And she was worried about Derrin. What was bothering him? Was he missing his "old ways" ?   
Somehow Momma didn't think so. But SOMETHING was wrong. This cold, unfeeling person, was NOT the Derrin that she had come to know. Did the task that he had done in the name of S@S bring out the real Derrin, or was the real Derrin hidden behind a wall of pain so great that this was a defense.  
Or was it the work of the Evil One again, Destroying from within the soul and spirit? Because Derrin's soul and spirit were definately not at ease. And it was causing distress to the others.   
So, knowing she may get a dose of his cruelty that he had just handed out to Kojak, she took a deep breath, determined not to let his words hurt and telling herself that this is probably the work of the evil one and she mustn't let it upset her.   
"Derrin" Momma spoke softly so as not to waken him, if he had finally fell into a restless sleep. Which was the case. Momma gently changed his bandages with care and hoped she would have a chance to talk to him before this got out of hand. 

Kojak the Warrior
after the argument with his mentor,Kojak walked away upset.Who is this Beowolf,and why did he,Kojak,cause his death.He don't remember any beowolf,but Derrin must know what he is talking about.He seen Queen digging in her pack,and something silver flashed in his eye.When he turned to look,she quickly covered it."Now what is she hiding"he wondered.He takes off in the woods to think,wondering maybe if he should head back home,and stay out of everyone's way.If he was the cause of Beowolf's death,then maybe he should leave before he killed anyone else......... 

Ladi Serena
Serena took the scroll that Momma had handed her and put it in her backpack. They would open it after everyone had gotten a chance to eat and relax a little bit. Besides, she needed time to think. By now, everyone knew their duties when they made camp. Serena saw Kojak, shoulders hunched, as he walked into the woods, and slowly went after him. She noticed the new woman archer, seemed to be very protective of him, and didn't want to raise any suspicion. After a few minutes in the woods, she quickened her pace to catch up with him. She put her arm around his shoulder, he jumped, and mumbled about how he should be more careful.. "Kojak, look... I don't know what Derrin's deal is, but don't let him get to you. It's probably all my fault for having him kill spit, but that still gives him no excuse to speak to you in such a manner, or anyone else, for that matter."  
Kojak nodded his head, however, still unconvinced.  
"I don't know who this Beowulf is, but if my carelessness got him killed, maybe I should just head on back." he said.  
  
"No, Koj, we all know that you are the closest one here to Derrin.. I have a feeling we are going to need you to help him through whatever it is that plagues him. Accidents happen. I don't know who Beowulf was either, but until you can remember exactly what happened, I wouldn't worry myself with it."  
  
Koj smiled. "Well, maybe you're right.... "  
With that, Serena turned again and headed back to camp to find Cer. She spotted her talking to Momma who was cooking up something delicious, as usual.  
  
"Cer." Cer nodded and walked towards her. they lowered their heads and began to whisper in hushed tones.  
  
Cer concluded the conversation. "Maybe we should atleast ask her.. she may know...." Their gaze fell upon Ladi, who was staring at Derrin, and seemed to be focusing on something. 

Andrew Wisniewski
Andrwe saw Kojak move of into the woods, and he was pretty sure everyone heard Derrin yell at him about the beowulf, and Andrew walked back over to Derrin.  
"Derrin, what is the relationship bewteen you and Kojak? You act like brothers, but you just treated him like-"  
"I don't know why I acted that way, and frankly, I wish sometimes that I could change the way things have happened." Derrin almost smiled, and Andrew didn't feel so much menace towards Derrin.  
"Are you brothers?" Andrew asked him, and Derrin looked at the ground. "I thought so, but I wasn't sure if it were true."  
"He is only my half brother, he does not know this, and I may someday tell him, but I want him to figure out himself."  
"Maybe he will someday, but I won't say a thing." Andrew crossed his heart right there.  
"God, please don't." 

Queen ofDArkness
Queen noticed the argument between Derrin and Kojak. She seen how upset Kojak got when Derrin mentioned something about Beowolf. She had met him once long ago and knew that him and Derrin were friends, but didn't really know how Kojak was responsiable for his dealth. She knew something had happned to kojak one day when he came home and was upset about something. It was about that time that he said he had to go and help Derrin cause he owed him that much. Kojak never really explained why, but not long after that is when he lost his memory and when she lost him. Queen decided to go and talk to him alone for the first time. She just hope she could hide her emotions from him long enough. She waited patiently for Serena to leave and then went and approached him. She felt a little jealous at time of the relationship he had with Serena and momma. He knew how close they had become but also wished he would remember her. "Oh well that is the past." Queen said to her self.  
When she went sit next to kojak, he looked at her curiously. "How is it you seem to always be there when I need you." "Do I know you from somewhere else?" kojak said. Queen wasn't sure what to say. "Well I just always seem to be there at the right time I guess." She said with a little laugh. "I know Derrin is being a jerk right now, but there is something more important going on right now that needs your attention." "The guild needs you and your skills to help get throught this." Kojak looked up at Queen and said, "You are right, I need to worry more about protecting the only family I seem to know right now and less time worrying about something I don't evern remember." Then kojak asked Queen a very strange question, "Why do you have that sword when you can't even use one." Queen then replies with a surprised look on her face. "I took it from when Serena and momma weren't looking. They are afraid of some curse on it and didn't take it, but from what I heard it will be needed. I figured if I had it then it will be there when it is needed. I just hope that it doens't get into the wrong hands. I have been trying to practice with it at night when everyone else is sleeping. But I'm not very good at it." Kojak laughs and says, "Maybe that's why you are not a swordsman My'lady, cause you suck at it." Then they both have a good laugh at it. Kojak then looks up at her and to her surprise kisses her. Not sure of what she should say she says nothing. "For some reason it seems like I have done that to you before, you seem so familiar to me, like you belong with me." kojak tells Queen. Queen looks away trying not to cry. "Maybe when this is over me, you and Derrin will have a long talk, there is something I know about you but don't think now is the time for it. You are not ready to deal with it now." "I think I am ready, but you are right we need to get back to camp, if you need me to I can hold the sword for you beens you don't know how to use it anyway." kojak tells Queen. "Maybe that is a good idea, I will give it to you when we get back to camp. You would have better luck with it then me." Just when they get up to walk back they hear something. Before queen has a change to get her bow she is hit with something hard and then falls to the ground. Kojak is fighting something but she can't see what it is. She tries to get up but can't move, then see realizes who it is, and can't believe it. OMG It is............................ 

Queen ofDArkness
Ladie Scarlet was watching Queen and Kojak have their little talk and was waiting for the perfect time to attack. She figured with Queen and kojaks guard down she should beable to take them out easily. She had been waiting for the chance to get to Queen, but with all those people she never could get close to her. If it wouldn't have been for Ladi's momma being so kind to tell her where to find Queen and her friends she may have been looking forever. She joined up with the old woman not long ago when she was asking around for information on Queen and she happen to find out that she was joined up with the SOS guild, helping them to fight against Ladi. When she offered her services to the old woman in exchange for her giving her more power to fight Queen with. Ladi Scarlett was an old neimus of Queens from a few years back when they crossed paths while she was out looking for someone. She remeber how much she hated Queen cause she was trying to help some poor guy out that Ladi had attacked with her dragon. When Queen found out that she lured te dragon on him she got very upset and started to fight her. At that time Ladi Scarlett wasn't as strong as she is now and was no match for Queen. She was left for dead and swore she would live just to get revenge on her.  
  
This was he change so quickly attacked Queen just as she was about to grab for her bow. She heard her say just before she passed out "OMG it's you". So she knew that she regonized her. Ladi Scarlet then went for Kojak, and was using some of her strongest magic on him and he was weaking and was about to go down then he hit her hard with his sword. She fell to the ground and just as kojak was trying to heal himself and Queen she called for her dragon to come. She then grabed hold as he took off. She then screamed as she was leaving, "This is not over yet, I will get you if it's the last thing I do." But right before she flew away she cast one last spell a earth quake hit hard on Queen and Kojak and she was hoping it was the end for them both and all of their friends........ 

Andrew Wisniewski
Andrew heard the noise of a dragon not far off. In fact, everyone did. Derrin peered in the direction of the roar and said, "That is the direction Kojak went off. We must hurry."  
Andrew and Derrin ran off before anyone else was ready to go, not thinking about anything but rescuing Kojak if it were needed.  
"Damnit, Andrew! Keep up!" Derrin yelled behind his shoulder as Andrew, a man in his very young 20's couldn't keep up with an older man.  
"Last time I moved this fast, I was running from three lich lords and two drakes, and there was incentive of beating them!"  
"There is a good incentive to getting to Kojak in time, I won't kill you!" Derrin yelled as Andrew found a reserve of strength and pushed past Derrin, just as they came to Kojak, and mysteriously, Queen of Darkness.  
"The Dragon, where did it go?" Derrin cast his lazer-like gaze around him.  
"It left with it's owner." Queen said from the ground, she wasn't able to get up.  
"Crap, what the hell happened to you two?" Andrew asked them aprehensively.  
"An old enemy. She is already gone. I do not know which direction she went. We are both injured pretty bad, she hit us with an earthquake spell that nearly knocked the trees down on us."  
Derrin walked over to Kojak who was laying on the ground, not saying a thing. "I'll heal him, you take care of her." He pointed to Queen.  
Andrew walked over to Queen and began applying bandages to her wounds. "I thought you were a mage?" Derrin looked over his shoulder at him.  
"I have just enough magery to cast greater hael with a scroll and get myself around with recall. I am actually a warrior, and I have been sent here through unknown powers to protect Serena and Momma Sin against anything and everything, even my own death my be neccessary." Andrew stated matter-of-factly, shook his head, and finished healing Queen.  
"Oh, well then." Derrin actually didn't have something to say, Andrew thought. Maybe he was returning back to his former self that the others speak of. "At least they won't be the ones dying if anyone does." He finished the conversation with that, and Andrew shrugged his shoulders and helped Queen off the forest floor.   
Derrin did likewise with Kojak. "My dear friend, I am sorry that I got mad at you earlier. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I had no right of saying the things I said. You have no clue what you did, and I can't hold it against you." Derrin hugged Kojak and he embranced his mentor back.  
"Enough of this gushy stuff, we left several heavily armed woman back at the camp, and I don't think that they'll like us staying away so long." Andrew said, and the others smiled and Derrin opened up a gate back to the camp, where food and a warm fire was waiting.  
What's next? Andrew asked himself as he stepped through the gate, why the hell did I tell them that? It was none of their business.  
Right then time stopped. What in the..." Andrew looked at the magical portal standing completely still, not fluctuating at all.  
"It is I, Serena's father and Momma Sin's Husband. I could not get in touch with them like this, so I acme to you. I spoke to you once before, and I could get to you again. There is something grave you must know." He paused to collect his thoughts. "You have a new enemy, she is a great mage, and she is after all of you. Tell everyone in your party that they must never be alone. Ever. She will prey on small numbers, as she already did."  
"Whats is her name? Why am I part of this? All I want is to go back to my hunting ways, away rom all these people. Do you know how long it has been since I lst spoke to another human being since the people of S@S? YEARS!!!!!" Andrew yelled and HE faded away into nothing.  
THe portal shimmered back to life and Andrew shook his head and went through it back to the camp....... 

Ladi Serena
As Derrin and Andrew ran by in a flash into the woods, Serena and Cer just looked at each other. They had only heard one dragon... they weren't needed. Besides, by the time they caught up to the racing men, it would be too late to be of any help anyway.  
  
After Serena and Cer had talked for a while, they finally agreed to ask Ladi if maybe she knew what was going on with Derrin. Serena beckoned her.  
  
Ladi swayed over to where the ladies were standing, and cocked her eyebrow in questioning.  
  
"Ladi... Something is very wrong with Derrin. Do you by chance have any idea?"  
  
"Well, not everything is caused by ancient spells" she laughed. I think it is exactly as it appeared. He had to kill Spitfire... he knew that Spitfire must've betrayed the guild. From what I gather of Derrin's past, he has had more than his fair share of being betrayed by his friends, and it probably triggered some memories." Ladi said.  
  
That was the first time Serena or Cer had ever heard ladi speak like a compassionate human being, and Serena had to consciously close her jaw that was hanging open.  
  
"So.. do you think that he is upset with me? I had no idea.. I only knew of his competence in getting the job done... I hope he understands that. I would never do anything to cause him pain on purpose."  
  
" My suggestion would be to ask him yourself." Ladi smiled, tuked her hair behind her ear, and sauntered off.  
  
Just then, a gate opened and the men and Queen returned to camp. Kojak looked a little shaken, and Queen looked madder than a hornet, but otherwise... they were all fairly intact.  
  
"Derrin...?" Serena inquired  
  
Derrin looked at her with apologetic eyes. "yes, m'lady"  
  
"Might we have a word when it is convenient? I have some things I wish to clear up."  
  
"Aye, I am available now" he replied.  
  
They went off to the outer edge of the woods for privacy, but staying close by. As they walked off, Andrew called out to her... "M'lady when you are finished.... if I may..."   
  
"Of course, Andrew, I won't be long"  
  
Serena looked at Derrin... she wanted to apologize, but he must realize that regardless of whatever she may have or may not have done... that was no excuse to lead an attack like he did, and NEVER an excuse to speak to his guildmates in that manner. Her words came out slowly and carefully.  
  
"Derrin.. I'm sorry about that whole incident with Spitfire. I had no idea that it would trigger such violent memories for you. I was only worried that the job would remain undone and I knew I could count on you... Please believe that I would never ever have asked you to do that if...."  
  
Derrin stopped her in mid sentence...  
  
"ahh M'lady....."  


DerrinRPGWRTR
"ahh M'lady no need to appologise. I understand we never spoke of my days as a murderer. You never asked so I never told. Now I believe you deserve to know the story." Derrin pointed to a log and they both sat and relaxed for the long story that had been too long kept in silence.  
  
"Many years ago before I met you. Even before the OSI gods found that there was a trammel facet that was able to be lived in. I was just begining my journeys. I was walking just outside of Britain one day and a murderer killed me. And in my ghost form I Saw him loot everything I owned and needed for my journey. I ran into town hoping that someone would ressurect me and retrieve my belongings or at least help me do so. I met a group of guys led by a woman called Marrissa. Blue Lion healed me and we went to retrtieve my belongings. And yet there was noone to be found near my body! They replaced my things and asked me to join thier guild to take revenge on murderers. I joined and we scoured the country side looking for murderers and killed all we came upon. We were spreading justice that the guards did not want to spread. One day I was tricked into killing an unarmed man and was flagged a criminal. My own guild hunted me down and killed me. Saying I went rogue. Well from that day forward I watched that guild and awaited my turn at revenge." Derrin explained.  
  
"Rage swept over me and I killed most of the guild one on one. The last three I killed as a group. At that moment in the rage I lost myself. I joined an informal guild of murderers. I killed and killed and killed just for the fun of it." Derrin bowed his head. Tears streaming down his face. "I actually enjoyed taking lives. Me and two of my closest friends would take out whole guilds the size of S@S. Did you think I got my skills from fighting Daemons?"  
  
"Sometimes when the mood grabs I must dismiss myself from other's presence as not to harm anyone. The rage still gets me. I was not out here this time to let the rage go but was on a quest. It is said that a warrior of great strength that possessed magical abilities and had no remorse when angered. I fear that is me. The great evil in the prophesy is supposed to come in great numbers and take me and form me into some great killing machine. Starting with my loved ones I am to kill and kill and kill till no good is left in the world. The innocence of love, unconditional love is to heal my heart. And I hope that comes before I am to kill the one who is to kill the great evil. Do not get me wrong I love having you and the others here. But I wish you would not have come. Cause I fear you are the one I am to kill to bring this about. Mi'Lady if my prophesy and yours happen to intertwine you must promise me something!!!" Derrin looked to Serena with a very worried look. Somthing Derrin never does is worry.  
  
"What can I do for you Derrin?" Serena asked.  
  
"If our quests were meant to intertwine and I am to kill you. You MUST kill me first! Before I kill you. I am worth sacrificing to save the world. Just promise me that......." 

Kojak the Warrior
A stranger sat there as Ladi Scarlett ran off.He knew she wouldn't be enough to take this Queen and Kojak.He had known Kojak for a long time,and new it would take more then this to separate Kojak,or Derrin,away from the guild."Time to make myself shown" the stranger stated as Derrin and Andrew ran in.  
  
The stranger followed Ladi Scarlett to where she was to meet with Adrianna.As Ladi Scarlett explained to Adrianna what happened,he seen the anger in her eyes."No need to get upset Adrianna,or our quests won't be satisfied."replied the Stranger."WHo are you"Adrianna asks."and what does my mission have to do with you.""I know alot about Kojak,and Derrin,and those are 2 of the main keys to getting rid of SOS."he replies,"And with my help,we all might be able to take them out."  
  
"I am a mage,from the past.Not many people know this,but Kojak,and Derrin,are brothers.ANd your nemesis,Ladi Scarlett,Queen,is his wife.But Kojak don't know this.He lost his memory awhile back,and Derrin took him in."He watched the surprise look in the women's eyes."How do you know this"asked Ladi Scarlett."I am the reason their father is missing,"he stated."And I been a family "Friend" before their father dissappeared.This is one of the main reasons that Derrin picked up swordfighting.He was the one who trained Kojak.The only other thing i can tell you,is that i've been wanting to get rid of thier family for a long time,and those are the last two on my list.If i get rid of them,especially Derrin,then maybe SOS will fall,and the key to defeating them,is to try to get Kojak never to realize who he is,for if he finds out bout his past,then we may never be able to separate him from Derrin,or Queen,then our mission will be lost."  
  
"Well mistress Adrianna,it looks like we got a new companion" Ladi Scarlett replies."BUt you never did tell us your name."Strange words came out of the stranger's mouth,then he removed his hood and robe.He had short hair,and a beard and moustage."You look a little like Derrin and Kojak" Ladi Scarlett says in shock."i know this spell,it's a spell where he can take on any form" replies Adrianna."My real name is of no use right now,so,you women can call me Kojak II..........................." 

Queen ofDArkness
When queen regained conciousness she realized that it was ladie Scarlett that had attacked them. But how she thought for sure she was dead. She had killed her herself and left her in the woods to turn to bone. How did she live and who helped her. But the main question is how did she find her after all this time and why now. She knew that they had a difficult journey ahead of them and now with Kojak wondering about them and Derrin acting the way he was, the last thing she needed was to worry about Scarlett. She did notice how every that she was much more powerful then she used to be. That has to be from the help of someone. "Hmmm I wonder if Adrinna has something to do with this." Queen said to herself. Kojak was figthing off Scarlett and was doing good intill she cast earthquake on them. As she seen Scarlett call her dragon and leave she then heard Andrew and Derrin coming to help them. She was much more relieved now and was able to try to heal herself and Kojak. When the gate was opened to return to camp she was glad, but knew that she had to stop Scarlett before she figured out what was going on and who she was and how she was tied with Derrin and Kojak. If she would every find out that she was kojak's wife that would be all it would take for her to use it against Queen. Kojak seemed to be queen's only weakness. She would give her life for him and do whatever it took to protect him. The more she thought about Scarlett coming back the more she knew she had to stop her anyway she could before anything happened to kojak or her new friends that she had seem to grow close to, especially momma. They seem to get along so well, and she was always accepting of Queen no matter what she did or said. She couldn't let scarlett destroy that. She will stop her, but first she had to find her. Looking around she noticed that kojak was settling in and that Derrin had left with Serena. Hmm maybe this was her chance to try to find some information."Wonder if I can leave her without anyone noticing." she thought to her self. She grabed her vanq bow and some bolts and went to leave. Just then she heard someone behind her say, "What are you doing and where are you going this late." She turned to see kojak watching her and momma not far away. "Damn" she thought "now what." ........ 

Kojak the Warrior
"I,um, had to go take care of some private business if you don't mind" stuttered Queen."Ok," Kojak replied,"but don't run off too far,with everything happenin with the guild,and with that strange woman after you,you need to stay close by in case something happened.""Ok," Queen agreed,hoping Kojak didn't see her lieing.She watched Mamma turned back to the campfire,then she handed a bag to Kojak"This is that sword i was telling you about,i wnat you to hold it,you might have better use with it then i would""OK" Kojak says,"and don't stay away to long,i got some more questions for you,bout that woman".As Queen walked away,Kojak headed back towards Derrin.He passed by Mamma,and seen a worry look on her face,as she stared off at Queen,"What's wrong Mamma",asked Kojak,"Oh, nothing,"she stated,"Just thinking about everything that has been happening lately"she replied as she continued to stare at the edge of the woods where Queen had dissappeared............. 


End file.
